


Harmonising Together

by Geekgirles



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), TrollsTopia
Genre: But some songs may have regular cuss words, F/M, Gen, Most of the time I'll use my own troll swear words, so there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgirles/pseuds/Geekgirles
Summary: After a mind-opening dream, Poppy is determined to overcome her flaws and ensure the unity between trolls once more. But coexistence between groups that have been apart for centuries is nothing short of a challenge. With the assistance of her favourite grump, will she be able to become the queen she was always meant to be?
Relationships: Any other pairing that I might include as I write this, Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Tresillo/Marimba/Tambora
Comments: 76
Kudos: 61
Collections: Best Broppy, Top Shelf Broppy





	1. Is It too Late Now to Say Sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas, Trolls Fandom!
> 
> While this isn't my first story (at all), it is my very first multi-chapter for the fandom. I gotta warn you, though, this time I'm working mostly by imagining isolated scenes and adding context around them as I go. Unlike my one-shots or other works, where I usually have the whole outline figured out. So we'll see how it goes! Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for any possible typos!

Darkness.

Everywhere she looked, there was nothing but darkness. A feeling deep inside her told her to follow a certain path, but her instincts were screaming at her to turn back, that something terrible was going to happen if she kept going. But…there was nothing where she came from. If she wanted to find her way out of the void, she needed to move forward.

As she advanced through the darkness that enveloped her, she could’ve sworn she kept hearing whispers. At first they gave her hope, now that there was no longer a deafening silence it must’ve meant she was getting closer to the exit! But the more she heard the whispers, the more the dread in her gut grew. Little by little, the hushed words got louder and louder. Until she was finally able to make out what they were saying.

And she recognised those words all too well. Along the images that accompanied them.

_“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go wash what you call music out of my ears.”_

Delta’s face reflected nothing but contempt. The offended glint in her eyes showed no one had ever crossed her like that before. And it was all because of their music; the music _she_ suggested they sang.

_“Stop saying that and listen to me! You only hear what you want to hear and it puts us all in danger.”_

Biggie had never spoken so sternly before. Not even when Branch had accidentally said something mean about Mr. Dinkles back when he was still grey. And the worst part? He was scared. He was scared, and angry, and rightfully so! And it was all _her_ fault, because she refused to listen.

_“Denying our differences is denying who we are.”_

King Quincy looked serene, like he was just teaching a little trolling how to read for the first time. And maybe he was. He certainly had much more experience as a leader than _she_ did, and unlike her, he’d always known of the true history behind the troll tribes and the strings, whereas she’d only learned about it two days before their encounter. And she didn’t even know her people were responsible for the separation in the first place!

The pain and shame that came with those memories were so strong, all she could do was run. She ran aimlessly through the darkness, looking for a way to quiet down the intrusive thoughts that promised to bring her to her knees. She needed to get away from that place, the tension and guilt were so much she couldn’t even breathe!

She ran until her lungs couldn’t take it anymore, her eyes glistening from unshed tears. She would’ve kept on running away if it weren’t because the murmurs had finally died down. Once again, there was silence. And she’d never been more thankful for the lack of noise than then.

But she felt so cold… If only there were someone there to give her a hug. Preferably a troll she knew all too well and that she loved, oh, so much… His welcoming embrace, while different from those of any other troll in Pop Village, was certainly enough for her to feel safe and loved. But the troll it belonged to was nowhere to be found.

But then, as if it were her last chance at finding solace in this cold, forsaken place, light appeared a few feet away from her. And standing right below that spotlight was the troll she so desperately needed to see. She tried to regain her breath before sprinting towards him, eager to just let him take all the sadness away like only he could.

But when he looked at her, she froze.

His usual beautiful, sapphire eyes were so cold they were icy. On his face was the scowl she’d grown up with. It used to be the most distinctive trait he had, other than his grey hue. But she’d grown so used to seeing a smile on his face, instead… That seeing him back to how he used to be broke her heart.

But not as much as the feeling reflected on his face. He looked so sad, like he’d been when he opened up about his grandma. So vulnerable and, still, she had a feeling he’d only push her away like he used to if she tried reaching out to him. But what broke her heart the most was, without a doubt, the way his expression showed his disappointment.

He was disappointed at _her_.

She’d done this!

When he started speaking she just wanted to cover her ears and keep his voice out. She couldn’t bear to hear those words again. She _couldn’t_!

“ _You never listen to me.”_

 _“No, please… Stop!”_ She mentally pleaded.

_“Differences do matter. Like-like you and me...”_

Yes, they were different! But that was what she loved most about them! Had he been like any other troll and they would have never saved their people from the bergens! She needed _him_ , as he was!

_“We’re too different to get along.”_

She couldn’t take it anymore, the tears were now running freely down her cheeks. Her throat tightening from trying to keep her sobs back. Oh, how she’d hurt him! And all because she was so focused on proving her worth she failed to see what everyone else around her did! She didn’t even see he was there for her because he loved her… He loved her and wanted to keep her safe. _It was all there and she didn’t see it!_

By the time her cries had got so loud she couldn’t hold them back, hard as she tried, the scenery around her had shifted. She wasn’t surrounded by darkness anymore. Even Branch was gone. But what replaced it was much, _much_ worse.

She was back in her cage in Volcano Rock City. Barb’s concert already going strong. Even worse, not only had the Rock queen already turned the other leaders into rock zombies; she’d turned every non-rock troll into one! Wherever she looked, all she could see was leather and denim, tattoos and piercings, dark colours that didn’t belong on the formerly bright trolls. And worst of all, instead of the bright, hopeful gazes trolls were known for, all there was were empty, blood red eyes. There was no life, no feeling, no sign of the trolls they used to be…

She was so absorbed in her own terror, she failed to notice the tip of Barb’s guitar being aimed at her. And when she did, the Rock queen had already played the cord that would seal her fate.

“Looking forward to partying with you, Popsqueak.” Barb winked as the powerful blast went straight at her.

And all she could think as her time was running out was one thing…

It was all her fault.

* * *

Poppy shot out of bed. Sweat forming on her brow and her breathing growing erratic. Looking around, she realised she was no longer in Barb’s cell, but safe and sound in her bedroom. She looked down at herself just to make sure. She let out a sigh of relief. Nope, she wasn’t a rock troll, either.

That one had to be, by far, the most painful nightmare she’d ever had. It all felt so real, and the anxiety was so much she could feel her chest constricting in agony! But she knew why it was… Covering her face with her hands, she let out a sigh of defeat. Unlike her other nightmares, where she’d be trapped in a scenario that was unlikely to ever happen, everything in her dream was too close to reality for her liking.

She could remember all so clearly… Every single word she’d heard had been said to her. It wasn’t the setting of the dream what made the words worse, they were so bad and painful because that was exactly what happened.

She got herself and her friends in trouble with the Country trolls, instead of forming an alliance between both tribes like she was supposed to, because she tried to change their music, instead of respecting it.

She drove Biggie away because she broke her pinkie promise and put them all in danger. What kind of queen broke a pinkie promise?!

She’d gone on a journey away from home and away from her people, who needed her then more than ever, because she’d been overconfident when it came to her beliefs. Beliefs that weren’t even accurate because she didn’t even know the whole story behind the strings!

And worst of all, she let Branch down —her best friend, the troll who was always there for her— because she really did refuse to listen to anything that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. She even failed to see how much she meant to him…And how much _he_ meant to her.

Poppy rested her head on her folded knees. She was so exhausted. That dream really took a toll on her. But she feared she’d only have it again if she were to try to fall asleep. She couldn’t believe she’d been such a terrible queen and friend. Her intentions were no better than Barb’s. She truly was thinking only of herself.

But just as the tears were threatening to come back, a sound outside caught her attention.

Slowly making her way out of her bed and to her window, she saw the result of her little project: TrollsTopia.

Everywhere she looked, she saw trolls from different tribes happily living together. They enjoyed each other’s music. Hair, they even participated in it despite having grown up with another!

It was so inspiring… And it was her idea.

The pink troll smiled at the ground. Maybe she wasn’t such a terrible queen after all. She furrowed her brow in resolution, maybe TrollsTopia was a good idea, but she still had to make things right. She needed to make up for her mistakes, for disrespecting the other tribes’ music, and for being such a lousy friend.

And she knew just how to do that.

* * *

Branch was enjoying a rare lazy morning. He’d swum with the Techno trolls at their, now shared, secret hot spring and afterwards, he decided he should just take it easy. He was planning on staying on his pyjamas and robe all day while he served himself some mugs of delicious, energising coffee and tried to catch up on some of the activities he’d neglected since the creation of TrollsTopia, since there was much to do to ensure the peaceful coexistence of six different tribes of trolls.

He wanted to take advantage of that day to finish some of his 5000 pieces puzzles—you know, something easy and relaxing—, or to reorganise some of his rations, or maybe even write some poetry about the beautiful girl who always managed to make his heart skip a beat just by being herself.

Yeah, that was his definition of a lazy day. And today he was booked.

But, apparently, the universe had booked him for something entirely different without him knowing.

As always.

Because where’s the fun in letting him follow his own itinerary for once, right?

The blue troll let out a sigh of defeat when he heard someone frantically knocking on his door. “So much for a lazy day, it seems.” He rolled his eyes as he used his elevator to reach his trapdoor to see who it was. When he came face to face with the very troll that made his heart give up on him, he quickly opened the door completely.

“Poppy, what are you doing here? Is anything wrong?”

Rocking back and forth on her heels, her hands behind her back, the Pop queen shook her head. “Nope, just wanted to visit my favourite troll! Mind if I come in?”

Trying to fight down the blush that was threatening to spread over his cheeks at her words, the survivalist cleared his throat before stepping aside. “Sure, come on in.”

As they made their way down to his living room, Branch couldn’t help but notice something wasn’t right with Poppy. She seemed shaken for some reason, and her radiant smile was strained. Not to mention, she usually wasn’t up so early. He just hoped she was alright.

When they reached their destination, Branch chanced to ask. “Poppy, are you sure you’re OK?”

The pink-haired troll flinched, but quickly waved it off. “Yeah, yeah. Totally!”

Squinting his eyes at her slightly, the blue troll tried a different approach. “Would you like me to paint your nails while we drink some hot chocolate?” He felt some sort of triumph when he saw her light up. Something was clearly on her mind, but if she didn’t feel like talking, he’d try to create the kind of atmosphere that would make her comfortable enough to open up.

Nodding eagerly, Poppy followed him to his couch. He motioned for her to sit down while he fetched everything they needed. In a matter of minutes, he came back with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a case she assumed contained everything he needed to get their nails done.

“You have a nail polish set?” she asked with a playful smile. “Does that mean you do your nails often?” she snickered as she held one hand out to him to let him work his magic. Judging by the array of different brushes and colours, he was planning on painting each nail of a different hue.

“Of course I do.” He scoffed as he gingerly painted her index finger violet. “I look fabulous whenever I paint my nails.”

Taking a sip from her chocolate with her free hand, she couldn’t help but tease him, “Did you start painting your nails _before_ or _after_ you modelled for Satin and Chenille?”

He sent her a smirk. “Ah, ah, ah! You have to be a level 4 girlfriend to unlock that information.” Amused by her astonished expression, he cheekily winked, “And we still have a long way to go before we reach that stage.”

Poppy gasped. “What?! C’mon, Branch! Maybe we’re not level 4 boyfriend and girlfriend, but we must be at least level 100 best friends! I deserve to know!” She tried to argue.

The blue-haired troll simply shrugged nonchalantly. “I dunno ‘bout that. I think you still got some work to do on that department.” He joked.

He didn’t know that light-hearted joke could ever unleash such a reaction from his girlfriend.

Eyes widening at the confirmation of her deepest fears, Poppy panicked. “Oh, Branch, I’m so sorry! I know I leave much to be desired as a friend, but I _swear_ , I’m trying to change! Really, I am! And I know you deserve the world and that many times in the past I couldn’t give it to you, but I’m going to try real hard from now on! You’ll see! I’ll make it up to you for every time I let you down, or I wasn’t good enough for you, or that I… That I…”

As she spoke, Poppy’s breath started to fail her, the lack of oxygen and her panicked thoughts causing her to hiccup as the tears threatened to fall. Oh, Branch was right! She really needed to improve a lot as a friend, even more so now that she was his girlfriend. Because he was so caring, and compassionate, and loving, and brave, and smart, and… and… and so many other adjectives that could never do him justice! He deserved nothing but the best, and she kept on coming too short. But she was gonna fix it. That was a promise!

“I’m gonna fix this…” she choked out. “I’m…I’m gonna…-“, she was stopped mid-rant by two strong hands firmly placed on her shoulders. At first, she didn’t dare look up, but when a finger on her chin gently guided her face upwards, she was face to face to a very worried-looking Branch.

The moment Poppy began her rant, Branch panicked. Just what was she apologising for? Not even before she learned a thing or two about sarcasm from him had she ever reacted this badly to something he said. _Hair_ , not even when he’d _purposely_ said something hurtful did she act like this! Her reaction only confirmed his suspicions; something very wrong was going on with her.

Rubbing her shoulders slightly, the blue troll tried to calm her down. “Poppy, listen to me.” He assumed he had her full attention by the way she stared so intently at him. “We’re going to take a few deep breaths and then we’ll talk, OK?” She nodded. “Good. Now, breathe in.” They breathed in in unison. “And breathe out.” Again, they mimicked each other. “Breathe in”, again, “and breathe out”, and again.

They repeated the process a few times until Poppy’s breath was even again. Branch took the hand he hadn’t been working on and stroke it lovingly. “Poppy, please. What’s going on? Why are you apologising to me for?”

Even when she was supposed to be apologising to him he worried about her. It was too much. Poppy looked down on the floor, embarrassed, “I wanted to apologise for being such a bad friend…”

Branch gave her an incredulous look. “You, a _bad_ friend? Poppy, what are you talking about? You’re the best friend anyone could ask for!”

“No, I’m not!” She snapped. When she noticed him flinch, she grimaced. “Sorry… But see? That’s what I’m talking about! I never give it my all to our friendship…or our relationship. Unlike you.” She added in the tiniest voice, her eyes still glued to the floor.

Branch still couldn’t process what she was saying. But he also couldn’t stand not looking her in the eye, so he used his free hand to direct her gaze to his and away from the floor. “Poppy”, he said firmly, “you spent years trying to make me feel included. It took you countless hours to scrapbook the invitations you made for me. You were always there for me when I needed you, even when I tried to keep you away. And that was all before we even became friends, and when we did… Oh, boy. Did you take your kindness up to eleven!” He squeezed her hand a little tighter and got a little closer to her. “You spent a whole _week_ digging in the Root Tunnels just so I could get back a childhood memory I mentioned once, _in passing_. If that’s not you giving it your all, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for it!” He tried to joke.

Luckily for him, this time his joke did bring a small smile to her face. “Poppy, you’ve been weird since you knocked on my door. What is this really all about?”

The pink troll didn’t feel like opening up. Her nightmare was a result of _her_ mistakes, mistakes she made all on her own. She shouldn’t burden Branch with something that was ultimately her fault. But when she chanced to look at him and saw how much he cared and worried about her, she realised she’d hate if Branch weren’t honest with her, too. Besides, he deserved to know. But she couldn’t bear to look at him, so she turned her head away from him.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she began. “Tonight… I had a nightmare. It wasn’t like my usual bad dreams, this one…this one was _so_ real… I was alone, in the dark, and when I finally had some company, it was everyone I let down during Barb’s world tour. They kept repeating what they said to me back then, about how much I messed up…Even you.” She sent him a shy side glance, it was fearful, even. “And then, the darkness was replaced by Barb’s concert, only she had succeeded; she’d turned everyone into rock zombies… And… as I woke up… I couldn’t help but think it was all my fault.”

When she finally turned her head to look at him again, there were tears in the corner of her eyes. “And it was all my fault, Branch! Had Barb succeeded, it would have been all because of _me_! I was so focused on being a good queen I failed to follow the oldest rule in the book! I failed to listen to everyone around me! I failed to protect them! And I failed you…” she motioned with her hand to him. “And I’m… I’m so sorry, Branch.”

She couldn’t hold back her cries anymore. Sobbing quietly, she let the tears fall. She just wanted to protect everyone, like her dad did! Her whole life she’d just wanted to be a good leader, someone the future generations would look up to. Like her dad was. Growing up, she’d always hear everyone talk about how wonderful of a leader King Peppy was, and about how big were the shoes his little princess would have to fill once she took up the mantle. And, worst of all, her whole life she’d been terrified of proving them right and not being able to live up to her father’s legend.

As she cried, she felt a pair of strong arms envelop her. She turned her head slightly and saw her boyfriend, giving her a small smile before kissing her temple. They stayed like that for what like felt like hours, just enjoying each other’s presence in silence.

When Poppy finally calmed down, Branch spoke up. “Poppy, I’m not going to lie. There were many things you could’ve done differently then. Mainly, you could’ve listened to us, your friends. Because we only want what’s best for you and to keep you safe, just like you do us.” He cupped her cheeks in his hands to make her look at him. “But you learned your lesson. You realised Barb wasn’t listening either and called her out for it. And most importantly, you _saved us_. So Pops, please, don’t beat up yourself about it, OK?”

“OK.” She smiled.

Branch smiled back, before his face turned serious again. “But I do want to know, though.” He started. “Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why didn’t you listen to us?”

The Pop queen sighed. “Because it’s so hard to know.”

Now Branch was just confused. “Poppy… I don’t understand. What’s so hard to know?”

She turned to him with the most serious expression he’d ever seen on her face. “It’s so hard to know when you should listen to your heart and when you should listen to everyone else around you.”

She looked up at the ceiling, but her mind seemed to be far away. “When we travelled to Bergen Town, everything everyone had ever warned me about turned out to be wrong. And what my heart told me to do was the right thing.” She squeezed his hand, as if looking for some comfort. “My dad didn’t think I could make it to Bergen Town and save the Snack Pack, but I did —sure, with your help, but we did it against all odds nonetheless!

“We’d always been taught the bergens didn’t have feelings, but Bridget and Gristle didn’t even need to eat a troll to be happy; they just needed each other! Everyone always told me that, even you. But when I saw them together I felt differently. And then, there’s you…” she sent him a shy smile. “My friends always told me I should just leave you alone, that you’d never be my friend. But I refused to listen. And because of that, not only did you help me save my friends, but you saved _me_ , Branch. You _sang_ to me because you cared about me. And we’ve been close ever since…

“I guess… I thought I knew better than most because of that. So I believed I also knew better than you guys when we tried to stop Barb… Really, I’m sorry. But, have you ever had that feeling, Branch? Have you ever had to decide between listening to your heart and what everybody else told you to do?”

What a silly question. Of course he had.

Every single day.

A day wouldn’t pass where he didn’t have to fight his instincts and just join them in a morning song, letting his worries fly away. But he couldn’t do that. He knew better than anyone that not being alert came with a very high price.

But it wasn’t just that, now was it?

He looked at the troll who stole his heart so long ago he didn’t even remember. How many times had he yearned to reach out to her, to be close to her, to let her in because something deep inside him told him only she could piece back together the fragments of his fractured heart, but he refused to listen because he was too scared?

How many times had he gone through hours of pep talks and building up the nerve to finally tell her that she was the only one for him, that she’d been for so long he didn’t even remember a time where she wasn’t the highlight of his existence, and that she’d probably still be the only one for him until his last breath, only to chicken out because he was terrified of rejection?

The answer?

Far too many times to count.

He squeezed her hand back in reassurance. “Poppy, as I said, you could have done a lot of things differently, _but you learned your lesson_. Sometimes you’ll be right, and sometimes you won’t. But that’s just how life is; we all have to learn to tell when we should listen to our gut and when to look for advice somewhere else. And so far, you’re doing amazing!

“Just look at TrollsTopia! This isn’t a project you came up with just so you could teach everyone what you thought was the best way to live, you came up with TrollsTopia with the sole purpose of uniting the trolls again under the acceptance and appreciation of each tribe’s music. Sure, there are times where our differences can get in the way, but we always manage to overcome those problems while still respecting what makes us unique. I’ll say it one last time: Poppy, you learned your lesson.”

He kissed her nose and she giggled. “Also, I forgive you.” Oh, could this troll be any more wonderful?! The royal troll couldn’t help it, she tackled him with a hug and started showering his face with little kisses.

“Now that’s the Poppy I know!” Branch laughed.

“Thank you Branch, I really needed that.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Also… do you think you could help me with something?”

He furrowed his brow, “With what?”

“I still really want to make up for my mistakes, and I think learning to appreciate each tribe’s music in a deeper level could definitely help.” She explained. “So I want to visit each region in TrollsTopia and learn to love and understand Funk, Country, Techno, Rock and Classical as much as Pop. Would you like to go with me?” Poppy asked, shyly.

The survivalist’s expression softened. “Gladly, Poppy.”

Poppy let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank Troll! I was thinking on visiting the Techno Lagoon first, and since you’re so in sync with the Techno trolls, would you mind giving me a hand?”

Branch snorted. “It’ll be my pleasure, my queen.”

Overjoyed with his answer, the queen kissed him on the cheek. “Awesome! Thank you Branch. Now, c’mon! After you finish painting my nails, I wanna paint yours!”

Poppy was convinced that with Branch by her side—and a brand new manicure—her plan would be a success. She just knew it.


	2. Let the Beat Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally headcanon Laguna Tidepool as nonbinary with she/her, they/them pronouns, but I used mostly feminine pronouns because I wanted to avoid any possible ambiguity. I hope that decision doesn't offend anyone, it was never my intention. 
> 
> As always, remember English isn't my first language, so sorry for any possible typos. 
> 
> And, please, enjoy!

Branch was waiting for Poppy in the shores of the lake where Techno Lagoon was located. He was wearing black swimming trunks with a green, vertical line running down both sides, a bag with his regular clothes to change to once the day was over hanging over his left shoulder.

Two days ago, Poppy had a major melt-down due to the guilt she was still feeling for her behaviour during Barb’s world tour. He’d only ever seen her that down when Creek betrayed them and she lost her colours. And that was _not_ an experience he wanted to repeat.

Ever.

Seeing the usual optimistic and ever so confident girl looking so vulnerable and with such a low opinion of herself was something disconcerting. The Poppy he knew and loved was the complete opposite of that. She was always so sure of herself, so willing to make up for her mistakes, but never willing to beat herself up about them. His queen believed in becoming a better troll, and she was always more than ready to take on the world to reach her goals, but never before did she act like she was evil incarnate for her mistakes!

He was just glad he managed to snap her out of it before she spiralled into self-loathing thoughts. He knew better than anyone what it was like and he’d never wish it on his worst enemy. Let alone the only troll who’d always been there for him, even when he refused her help.

Luckily, Poppy seemed to have high hopes for her latest project, and a hopeful Poppy was a sign that things were going to be alright. But he’d keep an eye on her, just to be sure.

As he painted her nails of every colour of the rainbow and beyond, Poppy explained her plan to him. She wanted to visit all musical domains in TrollsTopia —Country Corral, Vibe Town, Rock Hollow, Classical Crest, and Techno Lagoon— to learn more about each tribe’s way of living and customs with the help of their ambassadors. She really wanted to feel how differences, when respected and listened to, could make us stronger.

Once she’d truly learned to see things from the other tribes’ point of view, she was going to invite their respective leaders to a party to further strengthen their alliance.

And their first stop was Techno Lagoon. As she explained when she’d requested his help, Poppy really wanted him to be there for her when she dived into their world —pun totally intended. And it was with good reason, too. He, despite being a private troll who usually preferred the calm side of live over the hectic lifestyle the mermaid trolls loved so much, managed to bond with them. Not to mention he was a Pop troll and the Pop queen’s most trustworthy and loyal friend. Having him by her side was the best support the royal troll could have. In Poppy’s own words, _“Branch, I can’t literally think of anyone else who’d be more perfect than you for this. I really need you, Branchifer.”_

If he hadn’t already been totally on board thanks to her sound logic, the little nickname she reserved only for him was sure to do the trick. It always sent his mind into a frenzy whenever she called him by any term of endearment.

They weren’t the most public couple. Not because the queen was embarrassed of him, as they had to explain to their friends once, but because he was very shy with PDA. So outside his bunker, Poppy’s pod, or whatever secluded area he planned to have their dates on, they kept it simple: a few hugs here, some hand-holding there, maybe a peck on the cheek if he was feeling brave enough… Because of that, most of their nicknames were family friendly enough. He usually called her ‘Pops’ and ‘Poppifer’ or, if he was feeling bold, ‘my Queen.’ And she referred to him by ‘Branchifer’, ‘honey’, or her personal favourite, ‘Grump.’ It was a cute thing between the two.

But if anyone else ever called him like that, he’d feel _very_ offended.

After a few hours hanging out in his bunker Poppy told him she’d ask Synth if he could help her with her plan and that she’d let him know about his answer as soon as she could. Soon enough, the next day Poppy approached him while he was buying some more rations in the market to let him know Synth would be seeing them the next day.

In other words, today.

Which is why he was waiting for his girlfriend wearing swimming trunks.

 _“Huh, weird”_ , he thought to himself. Poppy was usually very punctual, and she was running late. Did something happen?

Before his dear, ol’ friend Paranoia could make itself known, the submarine Poppy used for whatever crazy adventure that involved going underwater she involved herself with emerged from the water. Seriously, that girl was like a magnet for craziness. But since he often went along with all those crazy schemes willingly maybe he was the one who needed to see a doctor…

When the submarine was heavily anchored to the lake’s floor, Poppy came out of it. Satin and Chenille right behind her.

“About time!” Branch half-heartedly complained. “We said we’d meet here at 10AM, and it’s already 10:15, Poppy! Believe it or not, Synth and the Techno trolls really care about punctuality.” He crossed his arms before muttering quietly, “Although only when it comes to their raves…”

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Poppy pecked his cheek in greeting once she arrived by his side. “But Satin and Chenille really insisted on bringing the submarine, so we had to go get it first.”

“Hey, Branch!” The twins greeted him in unison.

“Hey…” the survivalist drawled. “Um, no offence, guys. But why’re you here?”

The siblings shared a look that seemed to double as a silent conversation before Satin spoke up, “Well, we were going to invite Poppy over today to hang out and see if maybe that’d help us draw some inspiration for our next fashion show.” The pink troll started.

“But when we went to her pod to ask her to come with us, she told us all about her plan and about how she was going to spend all day with you and the Techno trolls.” Chenille continued where her sister left off.

“And that’s when inspiration struck!” They both exclaimed at the same time.

Seeing their explanation did nothing to make things clearer for Branch, Poppy took the lead. She put an arm around his shoulders before adding quietly, “They thought their next clothing line should draw inspiration from the other tribes, as a tribute to them, and they wanted to start with my new wardrobe. That’s why they’re here.”

OK, that made sense. Nodding slightly, Branch addressed the girls. “Well, ladies. Are you all set to go?”

“Hold it, Branch!” Chenille shushed him with her finger. “Poppy still has to change into her swimsuit.” Then she added slyly, “Although it’s good to know you actually look at your girlfriend in the eye.”

All three snickered at his blushing face and his attempts at making a coherent sentence. Deciding her poor grump had had enough, and with a slight blush of her own, the Pop queen motioned to her friends to stop. “Come on, girls. Don’t tease him. I’ll go change now.” She turned to the blue troll. “Here, Branch. Let me put your bag in the submarine along with my things.

“Sure…Thank you, Poppy.” He handed her his clothes.

“You’re welcome.” She winked at him before going inside the vehicle.

As much as the twins loved seeing a dazed Branch, they were _so_ not going to be ignored just because Lover Boy here was over the moon. Sharing another silent conversation, Satin motioned with her head to her sister to get his attention.

“Erm.” Chenille cleared her throat.

Snapping out of his stupor, the cobalt-haired troll directed his attention to the two girls before him. “Um, how you been, guys?”

Sarin looked at him like he’d grown a second head, while Chenille just raised a bored eyebrow at him. It seemed Branch would always be a little awkward, even when he’d already got the girl.

“Fine, I guess.” Satin shrugged.

“You?” Chenille asked him.

“Fine, fine…”

And the awkward silence was back. Thank Goodness they were friends, otherwise, it would’ve been much worse.

“Can I ask you something, girls?”

“Shoot.” Satin pointed at him to mimic the action.

“Why did you insist on getting the submarine? I mean, I thought you could swim well.”

The fashionistas just stared at him with an unreadable expression on their faces before subtly pointing at their conjoined hair. At this, the survivalist’s jaw dropped in realisation. “Kinda hard putting on a helmet meant to keep the water out and the oxygen in with this, don’t you think?”

Branch cleared his throat, sheepishly. “Yeah, yeah. Of course.” Oh, what was taking Poppy so long?!

“Besides,” Satin said, shrugging, “that way we can keep an eye on your things instead of leaving them here, unguarded.”

“And how else are we going to work on Poppy’s new dresses if the fabrics get all wet?” Chenille pointed out, matter-of-factly.

That…made perfect sense, actually.

“Oooooh, purple! That’s such a nice colour on you!” The pink sister suddenly gushed.

“Yeah, it goes really well with your hair.” The blue twin agreed.

Branch raised his eyebrow at them for a second, perplexed, before he realised what they were talking about. Poppy painted his nails purple the other day. “Thanks, Poppy painted them for me.”

“And from what we’ve seen, you painted hers of every possible colour in return!” Satin giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

“But tell us, Branch.” Chenille put one hand on her hip and the other holding her chin, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Did you start painting your nails _before_ or _after_ you modelled for us?”

“I didn’t tell Poppy, I’m not telling you.” Branch deadpanned.

“OK, all done!” Poppy announced from inside the submarine.

Branch couldn’t help but smile when he saw her. She looked so cute with her yellow swimsuit on… He loved her so much.

Walking over to him, she grabbed his hands in hers. “You ready?”

Forgetting they had an audience, he brought one of her hands to his lips, “For you? Always.”

* * *

Poppy always found the lake to be mesmerising. The bottom of the lake was full of beauty and wonder. From bright and lovely critters such as the Glow Jellies, the Glitter Fish or the elusive Funphibian, to the way the rocks reflected the light coming from above. The way the water turned light into individual rays of sunshine was one of nature’s simplest yet most captivating wonders.

And that was _before_ Techno Lagoon was built!

Now that the Techno trolls lived in the lake, the already stunning scenery had improved to mind-blowing levels of beauty. Their buildings were carved inside coral reefs in all shapes and sizes. The town’s square was situated on top of a giant dance floor and presided by a cutting-edge DJ-booth fish surrounded by massive speakers. And the best part? Their music was so in sync with the aquatic fauna of the lake that it attracted them! A techno rave was a true sight to behold. And Poppy was looking forward to being part of one.

True, she’d partied with the mermaid trolls before. But just like with… any other tribe, really, Poppy had never been essential to it, like she was in Pop Village. She didn’t lead the dance, or play the music, or host the rave ‒could a rave even be hosted? She truly believed it was that lack of attachment that was missing for her to understand their essence.

And speaking of unique essences…

Discreetly directing her gaze at her boyfriend, the pink troll couldn’t help but smile. She was so lucky that Branch, of all people, had bonded with the aquatic side of the species. She was sure that with his support all those second thoughts she was having would go away soon.

She could do this. She could connect with the Techno trolls.

Now that she was looking closely at him, Poppy could feel her cheeks heating up a little. He looked so good with those trunks. She bit her bottom lip slightly. It was moments like this that it was a pity Branch was so shy; she could barely hold herself back from how bad she wanted to kiss him senseless.

Before she knew it, the submarine stopped. When she turned to stare ahead of her again she found herself face to face with Synth and Laguna Tidepool.

This was it. They were about to spend a day experiencing things from the techno perspective.

Carefully opening the trapdoor that would get them out of the submarine, Poppy and Branch dived into the water and towards their hosts.

“Poppy, Dubstep!” Synth went to squeeze them both into a tight hug. “So glad to have you here!”

“That is correct, we were looking forward to helping you with your research, Poppy.” Laguna greeted them as well, but her hug was, thankfully, not as tight as her friend’s.

“Thank you so much, you guys.” Poppy brought her hands to her chest as a sign of her appreciation. “Satin and Chenille came too, but they’ll be staying in the submarine to work on their designs for their next line. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Yeah!” Satin spoke through the microphone. “We’d love to be there with you, guys, but we really got to focus on this project!”

“That and we can’t really be underwater since there are no suits that would work for us.” Chenille stated, matter-of-factly.

“No problem, girls! We’ll hang out on land, then.” The ambassador shrugged it off. “Hey, since you’ll be working in a fashion line, why don’t you go visit Kelp and Shelly? They could give you some pointers on techno fashion.”

“That’d be great, thank you!” Satin said.

“Yeah, where can we find them?” Chenille asked.

Synth and Laguna simply pointed to the right. Following their pointing fingers, the Pop trolls could read a sign saying, _Kelp and Shelly: Fashion Gurus_.

Oh.

After the twins left them to their own devices to start working on Poppy’s new wardrobe, the group of friends started swimming around town. They promised to give Poppy a proper tour, after all.

“And there we can see the Marine Biology Museum, one of my favourite centres of scientific research, if I may add.” Laguna snorted at her own joke as she adjusted her glasses. “Just between us, although they serve a decent algae and ginger smoothie, it’s way too expensive for what it is truly worth. You’ll find a much better option at _Delica-sea_.”

“Maybe we can go there for lunch.” Branch suggested.

“Great idea, Dubstep!” Synth playfully punched him on the arm. The blue troll winced slightly before gently rubbing where he’d been hit.

“Yeah, it sounds great, Branch.” Poppy complimented her boyfriend. She loved the shy hint of colour that would appear on his cheeks whenever someone, especially her, complimented him genuinely. He deserved all that appreciation and more. Smiling softly, Poppy turned to the purple troll, a question she’d had for a long time gnawing at her. “Synth, can I ask you something?”

“Sure thing, Poppy.”

“Have you ever been told you look a lot like King Trollex?”

Synth chuckled, “Yeah… You could say I have.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, you see, Poppy. That is because His Majesty and Synth are cousins.” Laguna chimed in.

“Really?!” Poppy and Branch’s eyebrows shot up to the sky.

“Yup”, Synth said, popping the ‘p.’ “That’s why I’m even an ambassador!”

“Nepotism?” Branch raised an eyebrow at him.

“What? No!” Synth shook his head frantically. “While the King or Queen is in charge of looking after their subjects, the members of the royal family who’re further away from the throne are meant to be diplomats at their leader’s service.” Synth explained, looking proud. “It is literally what I was born to do!”

“I see!” Poppy exclaimed. “Sorry for asking, but you guys look like two drops of water!”

“Don’t worry, I know we do! But that’s just genetics for ya! I’m sure you take after your folks a lot, too, Poppy.”

Branch made a face. While it was true Poppy had inherited her sense of duty, leadership skills, and many, _many_ eccentricities from King Peppy, physically, they weren’t that similar. Except for the pink hair…

“Certainly!” Laguna nodded. “By the way, who are the members of your family, Poppy? I do not think I have seen them around.”

“Oh, it’s only ever been me and my dad, really. And I’m sure you’ve seen him around! It’s King Peppy!”

“Peppy? Wait, you mean the weird and fudgy orange troll who surfed the audience after we all sang together during Barb’s concert?”

Branch face-palmed himself. There went Synth and his legendary subtle personality.

“Yup, that’s him!”

Laguna and Synth exchanged an uncomfortable glance. The antrollpologist cleared her throat, “Well, I’m sure your mother must’ve been lovely then!”

Branch’s jaw dropped. She did _not_ just ask her _that_!

“I… I don’t know, actually. I never met my mother.”

“What happened to her?” Both Techno trolls asked in unison. Now Branch couldn’t take it anymore. He discreetly elbowed Synth and sent a glare to Laguna. “What?” They asked again. Luckily for them, Poppy didn’t seem to notice.

“She was eaten by a bergen when I was still an egg.” Poppy shrugged.

Synth and Laguna’s jaws were inches away from touching the floor. And they thought Techno trolls were chill. The Pop queen had just confessed to have never met her mother due to a terrible fate like she was telling them what time it was!

Awkwardly rubbing his neck, Branch suggested, “Why don’t we go show Poppy what Techno trolls like to do?”

All three trolls nodded, two of them more urgently than the third.

* * *

“…and that is why I can’t decide if I want my new curtains to be seafoam green or coral pink.” As they led them through Techno Lagoon, Laguna and Synth kept coming up with different topics to keep the conversation going. Branch suspected it had to do with them still not being over Poppy’s talking about her family. Thank goodness they hadn’t asked about _his,_ then! As they showed them around, trying to help Poppy understand the techno way better, an almost normal conversation began. Said conversation having led to Synth’s troubles with interior decorating.

Branch tapped his chin with his fingers in a contemplative manner. “Considering that, despite having the same name, coral is actually a different colour from pink, I’d say that you should go with seafoam green. It goes better with your blue walls.”

As Synth asked Laguna if she could write that down for future references, Poppy turned to her boyfriend, impressed. “My, look at you, Branch! I didn’t know you had it in you!”

The blue troll rested his hands on his hips, smirking at her. “Have you already forgotten I built my own bunker, Poppy? You think engineering was hard?” He scoffed. “No, of course not! The worst part was decorating it. It’s not easy finding the perfect balance between heavily-guarded and homey…”

The pink troll couldn’t help but giggle at his antics. He was so cute sometimes. She reached out to hold his hand when Laguna caught her attention. “Poppy, would you mind explaining to us the purpose of your research in more detail, please? I’m afraid sightseeing might be not enough to provide you with enough information. So knowing what you had in mind would really help.”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you what this was about?”

Synth shrugged sheepishly. “Well, you did mention you wanted help understanding our ways… But you never said what you wanted to do with that, though.”

“Oh, I see.” She rubbed the back of her head, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, guys. Well, what I want to achieve today is being capable of hosting my own party Techno troll style. ‘Cause, isn’t that the ultimate way of showing you’re an expert on something? Throwing a party about said topic?”

“That is correct, yes.” Laguna proceeded to leave through her notebook, looking for something. “According to the study I conducted three years ago on the matter, throwing a party is the ultimate test when it comes to proving you are well-versed in something.”

“Ah, I still remember my calligraphy party…” The ambassador sighed blissfully, his gaze glazing over from the fond memories. “I spent three years learning how to write like that.”

“Exactly! That’s what I want to do. I want to live your raves like a Techno troll would, my own music included.”

The aquatic trolls gasped in unison. “Poppy, that is quite a lot!” Laguna said.

“Yeah, if it took me three years to learn proper calligraphy, imagine how long it’ll take you to become one with a different society from your own.” Synth tried to warn her.

Branch knew Poppy tended to rush things when she was feeling overconfident, and given their friends’ reaction to her plan, he tried to talk her out of it before things got out of control. He was about to call her name when he noticed her expression and something inside him stirred.

She didn’t look like she usually did when she’d made up her mind about something. Instead, she looked…doubtful…fearful, even. As if she were debating whether it was a good idea or not, after all. And such a look didn’t belong on Poppy’s face. It was one thing that she wanted to be less impulsive when it came to her decision making, but it was another thing entirely seeing her so downhearted. He had to do something to cheer her up. Thinking back to his own experience with the mermaid trolls, his face lit up.

Suddenly, Poppy was doubting herself. Her instincts were screaming at her to find a solution that’d make her plan work like she knew it would. But experience was nagging her about the disastrous consequences of not listening to others. Laguna and Synth were born Techno trolls. If they thought learning about their way of living in a day was impossible, then they were probably right.

Right?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned her head to see who it belonged to, she found herself face to face with Branch smiling softly at her. Then he pointed at himself and at the techno ambassador, hoping she’d understand what he meant.

She did. Grinning warmly at him, she squeezed the hand on her shoulder as a ‘thank you’ and addressed their friends. “Guys, I know learning everything in a day will be impossible. But how about we do the same things you guys did with Branch when he asked you about his secret hot spring? You guys connected pretty well, and Branch is a Pop troll, too.”

Laguna and Synth exchanged a look, thinking over the queen’s idea. “Well…” Laguna started, “I guess we could do those activities with you too, Poppy.”

“Yeah, they certainly worked with me and Dubstep. Why not with you?” Synth smiled at her.

“Awesome!” Poppy fist-bumped in the water. “So, where do we start?”

* * *

Her mind had conveniently forgotten about the Techno trolls’ love for aquatic adventure. And she thought she had enough reckless excitement from hanging out with Val… Looking at the other trolls whirlpool surfing somehow didn’t make her feel better, either. And she’d been taught to critterboard by Aspen Heitz himself.

Now, Poppy loved adventure. She’d never been afraid of joining in the more extreme side of fun. But after almost drowning when they were running away from Delta and her Country trolls a few months back…Let’s just say she wasn’t as passionate about water sports as she used to.

She looked over at her three companions. “So I just gotta put on my leaf shoes and, basically, water-skate?” She tilted her head to the side, a little confused.

“If Dubstep’s way is any indication, then yes, that’s how Pop trolls should whirlpool surf.” Synth said, obviously excited about getting into the water.

“Worry not, Poppy. It’s just a matter of physics. If you lean your body forward in a 45º angle, you should be able to find your balance in no time.” The antrollpologist assured her.

Noticing his girlfriend’s unease, Branch leaned in closer to her to whisper into her ear. “Do you want me to be there for you? I know it can be a little challenging at first.”

At that very same moment, their Hug Time bracelets dinged. Poppy sent him a grateful smile before bringing him into a hug. “Thank you, Branch, T-that’d be great.”

The cobalt-haired troll returned it before taking her hands in his and leading her to the shallow part. “I think it’d be best if we just try to act as if we were ice-skating. Just hold my hands and let me guide you, OK?”

Normally, they’d have a silly argument about who should lead. Poppy would say she was the queen and, as such, should always lead. And then Branch would retort saying he knew what he was doing so he could lead just fine. But not today. Today Poppy really needed some sense of normalcy to hold onto as she took her first step in becoming a better, more understanding queen. She let herself be led.

They went slow and steady at first, to allow Poppy to get acquainted with the feeling of walking on water. She stumbled and almost fell face-first into the water a few times during the first half hour. But Branch’s hold on her avoided just that. Every time Poppy was about to fall, he’d just bring her closer to him. Whenever that happened, they’d find themselves chest to chest, and so close they could both see even the best well-hidden features of their significant other and hear each other’s heartbeats ringing in their ears.

Poppy would notice that Branch’s eyes were an even more mesmerising shade of blue under the midday sun. His eyes shone like lights in the dark, guiding her home safely. His purple nose, which had always been bigger than most trolls’, was perfect for him, making his features even more handsome. And that lovely smile he’d kept away from the world for so many years? That only made him even better-looking. Oh, it was torture knowing he had such a nice smile all along and didn’t share it with the village for so long! And his ears… Oh, _holy cupcake_ , his ears! They were so _cute_! They were almost translucent in daylight, and the way they moved at command was so endearing she couldn’t help but stare whenever they did. She so wanted to kiss them right now, knowing it was a soft spot of his that always managed to make him melt. She hummed absent-mindedly, she didn’t really mind melting with him right there and then…

Poppy was a sight to behold. She was so beautiful, it was as if the Heavens had agreed on freeing their most captivating angel to grace them, miserable mortals, with her presence. He’d always known that. There was a reason why, even in his grey days, his eyes couldn’t help but wander until they met hers. He really did love her eyes. What he’d said about them being pools didn’t make them justice. They were two magenta orbs that held the secrets of the universe, countless galaxies were hidden behind her long, tantalising lashes. And her freckles… It was like being able to reach for the night sky just by raising his hand and touching her lovely face. The feeling it gave him was more thrilling than anything else he’d ever experienced. Second only to being able to kiss her velvet lips. And her smile… Could there be anything more perfect than that? It wasn’t one of those pearl-like smiles he’d often read about in books. No. Hers was genuine and authentic. It was realistic and so full of hope and promises of a better future. He was convinced he’d never see anything more stunning than that smile.

As they kept staring at each other, they didn’t notice the slow dance they were partaking in as they glided through the lake. They were so engrossed in their own world they didn’t realise they were getting closer and closer to the whirlpool. At first, Laguna was worried. She tried calling out to them, but Synth’s arm in front of her stopped her. Looking at him, she saw him nod knowingly before motioning with his head to look back at the couple.

When she looked over at them, her jaw dropped. They were still engrossed in each other, but they were dancing! They let go of their hands and grabbed them again, flirted back and forth as they dipped each other, and by the time they’d reached the whirlpool, Branch was lifting Poppy’s petite form in the air as she giggled uncontrollably. By the time their little dance was over, they were safely back at the shallow part of the lake.

When Poppy realised they’d danced on the whirlpool, her usual confidence was back at full force. Squealing in excitement, she surfed on her own, her thrill-seeking instincts guiding her all the way. In a matter of minutes, she’d mastered the whirlpool.

Branch could only grin as he watched her. He still couldn’t believe he was dating someone so special. Suddenly he noticed a presence by his side. Synth was there, an astonished Laguna right beside him whose hanging jaw had to be discreetly closed by Synth’s hand. “Was that your plan all along, Dubstep? Having her unknowingly surf until she got confident enough?”

Branch chuckled and shook his head in good humour. “My plan? My plan was to show her the basics and let her take on the whirlpool on her own. What you…saw…”he’d just realised they had an audience during the whole thing, “was… me getting lost in her eyes.” He admitted with a shrug and a small blush on his face.

The Techno trolls smiled warmly at him. Those two were perfect together.

When Poppy came back, she was beyond hyped. “Who-hoo! What’s next?!”

“Glad you asked, Poppy!” Synth clasped his hands together. “Next is treapidation. And judging by how you’ve mastered the whirlpool, I’m sure it’ll be a piece of cake for you!”

* * *

“Explain to me what treapidation is again, please?” Poppy asked as she drank her algae and ginger smoothie she got from _Delica-sea_ when they took a break to get lunch.

“Well, Poppy,” Synth sipped from the straw of his own smoothie, “treapidation is basically how we Techno trolls meditate. You basically allow yourself to think and forget about everything else. The only real difference is that, since you’re in the water, you must be concentrated enough to float.”

Seeing Poppy’ furrowing her brow in confusion, Branch suggested, “Tell her what you told me, Synth. Maybe that’ll make things clearer for her.”

Now the purple troll was the one who seemed like he didn’t get it. “What did I tell you?”

“You know, that thing about turning down the volume of the world and turning up the volume of you…” The blue troll reminded him.

“Wha-? Dude, I’ve never said that.” The ambassador tilted his head to the side, still not remembering anything.

“What?! Of course you did!”

“Nuh-uh! I think I’d remember saying something like that.”

“Not necessarily, it’s the second time you forget about it.”

“Are you sure you didn’t just dream it, Dubstep? That happens to me sometimes…” Synth crossed his arms over his chest, an eyebrow raised at Branch.

“I didn’t dream _saving your life_ from the Quick Glitter! Argh!” He yelled in frustration before rubbing his face with his hands, exasperated. “Let’s just…let’s just get this over with, alright?”

Laguna and Poppy, who’d been there witnessing the whole exchange but not understanding anything, exchanged a glance before shrugging and following the boys.

“So I just have to get in the water, let my mind wander and float?” Poppy tentatively asked to see if she understood everything.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Synth and the rest nodded.

“Ok!” The pink troll chirped before getting into the water. Soon, everyone else was in the lake with her.

“Close your eyes and forget about the external world.” Laguna instructed as she, too, closed her eyes.

The Pop queen did just that. She remembered from when she used to go to Creek’s yoga lessons that breathing exercises could be useful when meditating. Breathing in and out slowly, she let her mind wander. She was so excited about how well things were coming along so far. She’d spent the entire day discovering how Techno trolls lived and learning to appreciate that. It was refreshing to allow yourself to dive in into new experiences, it was almost like going on a vacation from your responsibilities back at home. Of course, this wasn’t a holiday, Poppy reminded herself sternly. This was something she had to do in order to prove that being different from each other wasn’t as bad as she originally thought it was. Because if she let herself think that the only way to coexist with others was if everyone was exactly the same, then she hadn’t learned anything from Barb’s world tour. If she still thought like that, then she was no different than Barb before she saw the light and realised that harmony implied listening to different voices, not just your own or those you liked.

If she still thought like that, that meant she was no different from the version of herself who refused to listen. The version of herself who left her kingdom alone when they needed her the most, when she didn’t even know of the Rock queen’s true intentions. The version of herself who insulted the trolls she intended to befriend because she failed to connect in an emotional level with them, in spite of priding herself in respecting everyone’s differences back home. The version of herself who’d driven her friends away by being selfish, and a bad queen, and by almost _dooming_ everyone she knew and _loved_!

“ _Poppy!_ ”

The distant cry brought her back to reality. Wait, distant cry? But her friends were supposed to be right there beside her… When she turned to look for her friends, she almost drowned. After recovering from a coughing fit caused by accidentally drinking too much water, she realised she was being carried away by the current. Her friends trying to catch up to her running alongside the bank of the river.

“Guys, what’s going on?!” She called out to them in fright. Weren’t they supposed to be meditating!?

“Something must have gone wrong while you tried to treapidate and, instead of floating, the water took you away!” Laguna shouted back at her with her hands around her mouth.

Branch’s heart was beating frantically in his throat. If anything happened to Poppy when he was supposed to be helping her…No! There was no time for that! They had to save her. “Synth, can’t you swim over there and bring her to the shore?”

Synth looked just as worried. “I’d wish, Dubstep. But the current is too strong, it’d pull both of us!” He looked over at Poppy and cupped his mouth with his hands in an attempt to get through the pink troll before it was too late. “Poppy! Only you can get out of the situation, you have to treapidate! It’s the only way!”

“I don’t know how!” Poppy lamented.

“You gotta turn off the volume of the world and turn up the volume of you!” The Techno delegate instructed her.

The survivalist just stared at him, incredulous. “Ah, so you _do_ remember!”

Synth sent him a confused look in return, “Of course, you taught me that!”

“What?! No, I didn’t! _You_ taught me that!”

“Are you sure, Dubstep? ‘Cause I can only remember you saying that…”

“Dude, seriously! What is in those kelp smoothies?!”

“ _Guys_!” Laguna shouted, making the boys jump slightly. “Can we leave this for later, please? Poppy’s still in danger!”

Seeing she was right, Synth tried again. “Look, Poppy. Just turn up the volume of you!”

Poppy was trying to get a hold of herself and get out of there swimming, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t. “Synth… I don’t think I can do that… My problem is _precisely_ the volume of me! I keep overthinking things!”

“Poppy, you don’t get it! Those things gnawing at you? They aren’t the volume of you! They are outside things that are driving you crazy! Just focus on yourself!”

Taking a deep breath, the queen closed her eyes shut. How could she focus on herself? She tried doing just that and it backfired terribly! Oh, she couldn’t believe she had no problem whirlpool surfing but _this_ was going to be the end of her! Oh, why was it so different!? And then realisation hit her. She managed to surf because she wasn’t thinking about her problems and worries. She was thinking about having a good time. She was focused on Branch and everything she loved about him. She was focused on the cupcakes and rainbows. Maybe…

She thought about why she was doing this. She wanted trolls to be happy and together again. No more wars, no more divisions, no more silly arguments about which music was best. Just one big party, like it used to be. Maybe it was wrong of her to say it, but it was a very pure and noble cause… She wanted to rave as hard as Techno troll and feel as energised as them. She wanted to listen to a sad country song and be moved by it. She wanted to feel the groove only Funk trolls had running through their veins take her away. She wanted to be as graceful and skilful as Classical trolls were in everything they did. And she wanted to not be afraid of speaking up her mind and taking a stand like the Rock trolls and their rebellious nature. She wanted that for every troll. And she wanted for every other tribe to understand happiness was inside of everyone like only a Pop troll could.

She was doing her best to achieve just that, through TrollsTopia.

Before she knew it, she could hear her friends cheering loudly for her from the shore. She did it! She was treapidating! She sent them a grateful smile before mouthing to Synth, ‘thank you.’

* * *

They were back at Techno Lagoon’s town square. Laguna and Synth told them there was one last thing they wanted to teach Poppy about before calling it a day. They instructed them to wait for them as they got everything ready.

Now that they were alone, Branch brought Poppy into the tightest hug he had ever given anyone. And if it weren’t because they were wearing helmets, he would have kissed her pretty face over a thousand times. “You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought I was going to lose you.” He confessed, still pressed tightly to her side.

“I know.” She broke the hug to look him in the eye. “I’m so sorry, Branch. I don’t know what happened.”

He had a feeling he knew what it was. But before he could say anything, Laguna and Synth returned. “Well, Poppy, I hope you’re ready!” Synth said.

“Ready for what?”

“For hosting your first techno rave!” Laguna cheered. “After today, you’ve earned it. Now, come on! Come on! Go get changed to show us what you can do!” Laguna ushered her to the submarine, where the twins were waiting for her.

When Poppy came back, Branch was so mesmerised he was sure he was drooling. The twins had really outdone themselves this time.

The pink troll was wearing a dress similar to her regular outfit, but completely different at the same time. It was a sleevless dark green dress, with the seams and hem of a neon green. Its thigh-length skirt was covered by rows of pearl-like lightbulbs that went from neon green at her hips, to neon blue when they reached the hem. Covering her legs up to her knees were a pair of bubblegum pink leggings. And two purple beaded anklets adorned her feet. Her hair was styled in dreadlocks of the same shade of pink as her leggings, and tied back in her signature ponytail, only this time it was secured by a dark blue hair band, decorated with multi-coloured sequins. All of it held in place by a sky blue and light green halo-like tiara that went over her ponytail forming a heart. As for her make-up, she wore dark blue mascara, effectively elongating her already tantalising eyelashes, and different shades of eyeshadow that went from cyan and turquoise around her eyes, until it faded into yellow polka dots down her cheeks.

Somehow, the beautiful Pop queen he knew and loved had turned into a gorgeous Techno troll. His heart was _so_ giving up on him after this, he just knew it.

Barely containing herself, Poppy ran towards the DJ-booth fish and grabbed a microphone, “What’s up my Techno trolls?”

After a chorus of cheers she went on, “I hope you’re ready for what I have in store for you, because when this is all over you won’t be able to get out of bed in days!” As everyone celebrated, Poppy put on the track and started toying with the mixer, like she learned from DJ Suki. She chanced to take a look, letting out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding when she saw everyone having a good time. She did it. She really did it! She spent the rest of the day grinning from ear to ear.

_“You gotta turn down the volume of the world and turn up the volume of you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you must know, the song Poppy's playing is the "I Like to Move It" remix. Is it weird that I feel writing 7000 words is not much? 'Cause I sort of feel like I've written a very short chapter... Anyway:
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Heart on My Sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me a little longer. It was the last week before Winter Break and I had a lot of things to do. Normally I work on the chapters at night, so because of all the work I had to do I often found myself too exhausted to write. But here it is!  
> I gotta warn you, I have no idea if I got the Southern accent wrong or right. Please forgive me if it's a disaster. 
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so sorry for any possible typos! Please, enjoy!

There was a simple beauty to Country Corral. The home of the TrollsTopian Country trolls was quaint, with few buildings and all facing each other, creating a rather obvious path for visitors to walk through. Despite the western-loving trolls’ calm and honest lifestyle, it was unusual of them to stay at home. The centaurs were always out and about, working tirelessly on their vegetable patches, whose products they shared with the whole community, or taking care of the Adorabulls, buffaloes, and other critters they used as livestock. They were such hardworking trolls it was admirable. But that didn’t mean they didn’t know how to have fun. Every day, every single day without exception, they would all gather in the middle of town and dance and sing along.

It was such a stark contrast to the boisterous, happy-go-lucky, and fun-loving rhythm the inhabitants of Pop Village went along with. But that didn’t make it any less special. There was something truly magical about the country way; she couldn’t understand how she hadn’t seen it sooner.

It was like a breath of fresh air, just like the reliable blue survivalist it reminded her so much of.

There was some delightful conflict to dating Branch, Poppy soon realised. On the one hand, she knew deep inside her that no other troll could ever warm her heart quite like him. He was always there for her, and when he made mistakes (because everyone made mistakes sometimes) he was as determined as her to make up for them. The fact that he preferred to display their affection in private was also some sort of bonus: whenever they were alone, she had him all for herself. It felt really nice knowing you had the undivided attention of the troll you loved.

But on the downside, her boyfriend’s reluctance to being more open could lead to Poppy feeling a little frustrated. In a twisted way, seeing him flinch away from her touch reminded her of when he was still grey. Back then he would often look down on her and her efforts in public, and for the longest time she was convinced that, unbeknownst to him, he was the voice of every troll who wasn’t so sure if she’d be as good a queen as her father. If that weren’t enough, Poppy was a very affectionate troll, and her way of displaying affection had no room for restrain, therefore, sometimes trying to hold back from showing how much she loved her Grump in public was torture.

But whenever those negative thoughts tried to cloud her judgement, she would always remember all the wonderful times Branch and she shared when it was just the two of them. Even when he was grey, Branch would drop everything he was doing at the moment if she ever went looking for his help. Like when her Hug Time bracelet broke; he even _hugged her_ when they fixed it! Or when she was 12 and facing her dad in their traditional Snow Day snowball fight. That day her search for her father led her to Branch collecting as much dry firewood as he could. For once, she didn’t have time to have more than some small talk with him; he looked so confused by that he even gave her some pointers willingly! Sure, in the end she didn’t beat her dad, but she still considered that day as a win thanks to that little progress they’d made.

Poppy smiled at that. Even if she really wanted to do more things with Branch in public than hugging or holding hands (and kissing each other on the cheek if she was lucky), her boyfriend needed a lot of time to get comfortable with affection and letting others in. And she promised they’d go at his pace.

…Even if she really wanted to smooch him now and then.

Remembering they were supposed to be focusing on learning more about the Country trolls, Poppy shook her head slightly. There’d be time to think about her relationship later. But first, queen duties.

Branch, who’d been right beside her and watching her every move the whole time, gaped slightly at her. “Poppy, are you feeling unwell?”

Hearing his voice, Poppy’s head shot up. “Hm? Oh, yeah! I mean, no! I-I mean…” She took a moment to collect herself before trying again, “I’m fine, Branch. Really.”

He still wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure, though? You looked lost in thought, and as soon as you smiled, you shook your head…”

The pink troll blushed, embarrassed at having been caught. “Oh. I was just…thinking ‘bout stuff. Nothing to worry about.”

The survivalist was about to question further when Chenille’s voice cut him off. “As much as we love Broppy, we really don’t want to be this bicycle’s training wheels, guys.” She rolled her eyes with a hand on her hips.

“And we really have to focus on Poppy’s country-inspired outfits, too.” Satin added.

“‘Broppy’?” The couple asked in unison.

“Yeah!” Satin beamed. “It’s the name the Snack Pack came up with for you two.”

“As a couple, you know.” Chenille finished what her sister was trying to say.

“Uh…I don’t know how to feel about that.” Branch admitted.

Before anyone could say anything else, a new, familiar voice was heard. “Howdy, y’all!”

Turning to the sound of the voice, the Pop trolls saw Holly Darlin’, the Country trolls’ delegate, and Gust Tumbleweed, TrollsTopia’s newly appointed fun sheriff, galloping towards them.

“Holly! Gust! So good you could make it!” Poppy cheered before bringing her four-legged friend into a hug.

“Are you kiddin’, Poppy? I can’t think of anythin’ better than showin’ y’all how we Country trolls live!” Holly assured her.

“Holly’s right, Miss Poppy. If we wanna live together, we better share what makes each tribe so unique. And it is an honour you went outta your way to have us share ours with you.” Gust tilted his hat at her in acknowledgment.

After nodding along to what her partner said, the blue-haired lass stared Poppy up and down. “While I normally love your sense of style, Poppy, are you sure you want to spend a whole day in Country Corral with that dress? It might get dirty, or torn…”

“Holly’s right, Miss Poppy. You shoulda come wearin’ somethin’ like Branch here.” The sheriff gestured to Branch, who was in full cowboy gear from when he tried participating in the rodeo.

Looking down at herself, the pink-haired troll laughed sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She rubbed the back of her head. “But I don’t have anything else sturdier to wear…” She confessed.

“Um, _hello_?” The Fashion Twins crossed their arms over their chests, both of them had an eyebrow raised. “We are _right_ here.” Chenille pointed out.

“Yeah, it’s not like we _make a living_ out of making clothes…” Satin reminded them, sarcastically.

“Oh, yeah…”

“Right, right…”

“Of course.”

The remaining four trolls muttered, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with the rightfully offended twins.

Chenille rolled her eyes while Satin squinted hers at them. “Whatever. Just tell us where we can find a place to work and we’ll have an outfit for Poppy in no time.” Chenille sighed in defeat.

“Oh, and if you could tell us where we can find anyone who knows about country fashion around here, that’d be great.” Satin added.

“Why don’t we all go to my house?” Holly suggested before guiding her friends to her home at the far corner of Country Corral. “My sister, Lorraine, is an expert when it comes to makeovers. Remember her, Poppy? She’s the one who helped me with your hairdo.”

The Pop queen scratched her chin in thought, trying to remember. When she did, she exclaimed, “Oh, yeah! Now I remember. No wonder you looked so similar…”

As Branch heard the familiar conversation he wondered if every single family but Poppy’s bore resemblance to each other. He just hoped they didn’t bring up her mother. He did not want to deal with their friends’ awkward attempts at making light conversation to move on from that topic again. Going through that with Synth and Laguna had been bad enough, they didn’t need a repeat of that.

When they made it to Holly’s house, the ambassador knocked on the door. “Lorraine, are you in there? There’s someone who needs your help!” She called to her sister before turning to her guests. “Don’t worry, y’all. We don’t live together; I just asked her to look over my garden while I was showin’ you around.”

“How lucky.” Satin and Chenille muttered before registering what the other had said and sending each other glares.

“Comin’!” The troll who greeted them was a more mature version of Holly. She had fire orange skin, sky blue curly hair and tail, and a button-like clay nose. Her eyes were the same shade as her sister’s, but rounder. She was wearing a long-sleeved light blue shirt over a yellow undershirt, and brown jeans that were only a little lighter than her dark brown hooves. She apparently liked to accessorise, for she wore purple pearl earrings and a tiny white hat with a light blue band around it.

“Well, Holly. What is it? I thought you’d be busy all day, but you’re back already?” Her eyes widened when she took notice of the rest of the trolls present. Taking a hand to her cheek, she giggled, embarrassed. “Oh, my! Where are my manners? Pleased to meet y’all! I’m Lorraine. Please, please, c’mon in!” She gestured to them to enter the house before going in herself.

Branch leaned in to whisper into Poppy’s ear. “Guess Holly’s fixation with saying ‘y’all’ must be a family trait.” His girlfriend nodded, absentmindedly.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lorraine asked from where she stood.

“Lorry, these are Satin and Chenille,” she gestured at the twins, who simply waved at the Country troll awkwardly in return, “they are the greatest fashion designers in TrollsTopia. And they’re here to get inspiration to create a new clothin’ line. But firstly, they have got to make a suitable outfit for Poppy, because the poor thing simply _cannot_ spend a whole day here with her current dress! …As lovely as it is.” She added quickly in fear of accidentally offending Poppy.

“So you brought them here so that I’d help them with it?” Lorraine finished for her. “Well, lucky for you, dear sister, I’m totally on board with this idea!” She rummaged through her hair until she got out some sewing supplies. “I hope you have enough fabrics, ‘cuz you’re gonna need them, girls!”

Instead of answering, the twins got several rolls of fabric, as well as their own sewing supplies, out of their hair. Satisfied, Lorraine put her hands on their backs as she led them to another room. “Ladies, you and I are gonna have so much fun!” She then turned to her sister, Poppy, Branch, and Gust. “Why don’t you guys go tend to Holly’s garden while we work on your outfit, sugar? That’s one of the least dirty activities we have ‘round here.”

After Lorraine and the twins had left them to their own devices, the four remaining trolls just shrugged before going to Holly’s garden.

About an hour or two had passed and they were still waiting for the other girls to show them the results of their hard work. To pass the time, Holly suggested showing them around her garden and her various award-winning vegetables and plants. “And this beauty right here,” she pointed at a cactus that was almost a head taller than her, “is my prized cactus, Jolene. Every year we have a Cactus Flower Fair where we decide which cactus has the most beautiful flower, and Jolene here has earned me a blue ribbon for the last three years!” She got a photo album out of her hair and showed the pictures to her friends.

Poppy and Branch stared at the spiky plant both inside and outside the photographs in wonder. How could something so prickly give such beautiful results? Hesitantly, Poppy asked, “But how can a cactus have such beautiful flowers? I’ve come here more than once and all cactuses were always…well, full of thorns and nothing else…”

“Actually, Poppy, the plural is cacti.” Branch corrected her, matter-of-factly, before proceeding to explain. “And, you guys’ll have to correct me if I’m wrong, but I once read a cactus’ is actually one of the most beautiful flowers there is. It’s just that they’re not a common occurrence.”

Gust raised an eyebrow and sent a smirk at the blue troll’s direction, impressed. “You got that right, partner.” He tightened his pants before continuing. “Cacti only blossom once a year, and for a very short amount of time. In some cases, the flower will only survive a day!”

“It only lives for a day?” Poppy asked, a little saddened by the revelation. “Then how do you celebrate the fair if you have to wait until the flower blooms first?” She tilted her head to the side, intrigued.

“Well, Poppy,” Holly started, “we don’t really wait.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, a few generations ago we learned to breed the cacti so they’d bloom at an approximate moment in time and their flowers lived longer.” The delegate confessed.

“Once that was taken care of, we started organisin’ the fair around that time.” The sheriff finished for her.

The Country trolls’ explanation had the Pop queen deep in thought. It turned out Country trolls weren’t just an honest, hardworking bunch, they also knew how to turn things to their favour. But then again, Poppy rationalised, anybody would have to learn how to tame Mother Nature if they lived in such perilous domains as Lonesome Flats could be. Wow, Branch really _was_ a lot like the Country trolls! No wonder he could connect to their music while she had a hard time doing the same.

Three excited voices broke her out of her stupor. “Well, sugar. I hope you’re ready to afly the country way, because this outfit was not made for anythin’ else!”

“Afly?” Branch questioned aloud, still not getting the hang of the country slang.

“It means ‘becoming an expert at’” Gust supplied quietly, leaning closer to the Pop troll.

“Well? What’re you waiting for, Poppy?” Satin called to her. “Come try your new outfit!” As the pink twin talked, her sister kept motioning to Poppy to get inside the house with her hands.

The pink queen couldn’t help but laugh, excited. “OK, OK! I’m going!”

“Oh, wait for me!” Holly said before going back into her home as well.

Gust turned to Branch, “Wanna play ‘Go Fish’, pal?”

Branch shrugged before sitting down on the floor before Gust, the sheriff getting a card deck out of his vest.

Fifteen minutes later, Branch and Gust were enthralled in an epic battle of the card games, and Poppy still hadn’t come out with her cowgirl look. “Do you have a seven?” Branch asked, engrossed in the game.

“Go fish.” Gust replied.

Just as Branch was about to reach for a card, his girlfriend’s excited voice rang though the air. “Oh, my Gah! Branch, look!”

When the survivalist turned his head to the door, his jaw dropped, causing a nearby Gust to smirk at his reaction. Oh, young love… Stepping out of the door and into the sunlight was Poppy. She was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt under a teal vest, the colour not unlike his own hue. For the first time ever, aside from when she was teaching him hair-jitsu, Poppy was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans. It was just as unusual to witness the usual barefoot royal wearing any shoes, but there she was, sporting a pair of white cowboy boots with the soles, heels, and collar areas of the same colour as her vest. A pair of bushy braids and a country tie with a golden flower adorning her neck completed the ensemble.

“So… How do I look?” The Pop queen asked as she took her boyfriend’s hand, silently urging him to twirl her, feeling coquettish.

“Poppy, you look amazing.” Branch said breathlessly. If the twins were going to go the extra mile to make his queen look this good at every chance they got, he was going to die of a heart attack. He was sure of it. Regaining his cool a little, he raised an eyebrow at her. “I expected you to wear a hat, though.”

“Oh, and she will wear a hat!” Lorraine assured him, punching him on the arm without any real force behind him.

“But it’ll be her reward.” Satin explained, her sister and her were so proud of their design!

“Her reward?” Branch echoed.

“Of course, cutie pie! The moment Poppy immerses herself in our ways like a true Country troll, we’ll give her her very own hat!” Holly could barely contain herself, her four limbs were practically screaming at her to run out of pure excitement!

Incapable of resisting the call of flirtation, the blue troll couldn’t help but tease Poppy. “Aren’t you worried about your boots? I mean, Country Corral is a pretty dusty place and they’re white…”

The Pop queen soon realised what he was doing. Smirking at him, she teased him back as she lifted one of her legs above her head. “Maybe, but you can’t deny these two are a beauty.” She winked at him.

Just as he was flushing furiously, Holly leaned near him and whistled in admiration, “She is right, though. Those boots are somethin’ else…”

Gust took his hat off as a sign of respect, “If your boy here allows me, Miss Poppy, you look even lovelier than Holly’s dear Jolene.” Branch had to suppress the pang of jealousy he felt when he saw Poppy blushing at the fun sheriff’s compliment _. “Gust is just trying to be polite”_ , he reminded himself, “ _nothing to worry about”_. The rational side of him knew he indeed had nothing to worry about, Poppy loved him and would never dump him for someone else. And he trusted her! But one couldn’t get over years of insecurities overnight, let alone when it came to who was better for the troll who was not only happiness and confidence incarnate, but also one of the loveliest creatures to walk the Earth.

Holly’s squeal snapped him out of his thoughts. “Woo-hoo! Are y’all ready for some country fun?”

* * *

After leaving Lorraine and the twins together to work on more designs for their fashion show, Holly and Gust went on to show their guests around. Even if they’d been at the corral before, getting to know a place a little better was always a welcomed thing.

Seeing as there was no upcoming rodeo this time around, the Country trolls took them to work on the daily chores of their kind. Branch had to admit, he was impressed. He expected Poppy to have a bit of a harder time following the country life, but she seemed to be doing just fine. After Holly explained how it was done she barely had any trouble milking the Adoracows. She gave them a hand collecting the corn harvest, and consecutively making their famed popcorn. She even had a firm grip on the Country trolls’ hooves as the blacksmith put them their new horseshoes on…

If she was such a natural at doing country chores, then why did she even need him there?

Branch kept mulling over his thoughts even as Poppy suggested they all went to the rodeo training grounds. The pink troll really wanted to help her boyfriend improve at those set of skills so he could participate in the next rodeo. It was obvious it mattered a lot to him, and it’d crushed him when it turned out he wasn’t as much of a natural as he’d thought he would be.

And she also really enjoyed seeing him practice his throws.

Sighing blissfully, Poppy was watching him practice from the bleachers when Holly talked to her. “Hey, Poppy?”

“Hm?”

“Sorry ‘bout this, but Gust and I have to make a run for it. Apparently there’s a problem with a loose Adorabull.”

“Oh, no! Do you want us to go with you?”

“Nah,” the delegate shook her head with a small smile. “We got this covered. Why don’t y’all stay here and enjoy some alone time while we’re gone? I know how much you love havin’ your man all to yourself.” Holly smiled coyly at her.

The royal troll couldn’t help but blush furiously. “O-OK... I-if you say so…”

“Great! Again, so sorry ‘bout that. Meet you guys at the town square in an hour!” She said as she took off.

“See you!” Shaking her head in amusement at her friend, Poppy left the bleachers to meet her favourite grump on the ground. “Hey, Branch. How’re those throws going?”

“Hey, Poppy.” He greeted her as he caught another piñata with his lasso. “I think I’m improving. That’s the sixth piñata I catch in a row!” He beamed proudly at her.

“Hey, congrats, Branch!” she cheered as she leaned on the bench, getting closer to him. With a sly grin on her face, she whispered to him, “Why don’t you get closer so I can reward you?”

Registering what she meant, he blushed purple. Clearing his throat a little too loudly to look nonchalant, he tried to shrug it off. “S-sure. Why not…” Their lips met in a sweet kiss. The gentle pressure they applied just enough so it was addicting, but not maddening to a point of no return. When they broke it he chuckled. “Wow, if that’s why I get for improving my throws a little, I can’t wait to see what I’ll get when I win the rodeo!”

That had Poppy doubling over with laughter. Seeing her laugh, with that combination of laughter and snorts that was just so _Poppy_ and that he _loved so much_ , soon had him cackling as well. When they calmed down a little, he found himself looking straight into Poppy’s magenta orbs, smiling softly at him. That was what he loved so much of when they were alone together. He could love her without restrain ‒as she deserved to be loved‒ and not fear being judged, or seen as unworthy of her love. Truly, if he didn’t fear not being good enough for her, which a dark and twisted part of himself ‒a part of himself he’d been working on ignoring really hard ever since he regained his colours‒ kept saying from the dark, forbidden corners of his mind, he would try to be as open about their relationship as she was.

But he wasn’t, which was why he was so glad she took his need for time in stride. She really was all he could have ever asked for and more. Despite the comfortable silence, he still had to ask about what’d been bugging him for a few hours, “Why did you want me to accompany you today, Poppy?”

“What?” She blinked, taken aback by the sudden change of mood.

“Why did you want me to be here with you? I thought it’d be because you’d have a hard time mingling with the Country trolls, or following their lifestyle, but you did all their chores just fine. Aside from that, why could you possibly want me here with you for?”

“Aside from the fact that you’re my boyfriend and I like your company?” She smirked at him, her face resting on the hand leaning on the bench.

“Uh…” he, oh, so eloquently said. “I mean… Yeah, besides that…”

“Well, didn’t I tell you when I came up with this whole plan? It’s because I need you!”

“But Poppy, you spent all day proving you don’t. I thought you’d want help doing manual labour, but you managed just fine on your own. Other than that, I can’t think of any reason why I’d actually be useful.”

Seeing what this was really all about, the queen’s features softened in sympathy and love for her boyfriend. “Branchifer, I wanted you here not because of manual labour, but because you fit right in and understand the Country trolls way better than I do! I brought you here because I thought you’d be comfortable.” She confessed.

“Really?” He hated sounding so vulnerable, but he couldn’t help it. Not with Poppy.

“Really.” She nodded. “Branch, think a little. I’ve come to Country Corral to visit and help Dolly out much more often than you. Of course I can handle some chores, especially after spending a whole day doing _yours_. Remember?” She looked pointedly at him. 

“In my defence, that was all you trying to convince me to give you a smiley face for your royal review, which I’d _already_ done.” He pointed out.

That got her to look away, embarrassed, before huffing. “Look, what I’m trying to say is that I wanted you here because you have so many things in common with the Country trolls, and I really need that.”

“Like what?”

She thought it over for a minute. “Like how you’re honest, hardworking, and loyal. Those are all admirable traits to have, and you share that with the Country trolls.” She listed. “There’s also the fact that you saw the beauty in Delta’s song when we first encountered them; I didn’t. I really need to be able to do that if I want my plan to work. And,” she avoided his gaze all of a sudden, feeling shy, “I also wanted to make you feel special, since it means so much to you and I tend to treat everyone the same way.”

His eyes widened. She was still thinking about that? “Poppy, look… I…I’m sorry. I never should’ve said it like that. It’s not that you don’t make me feel special, it’s actually the opposite.”

“How so?”

“I guess it was nice hearing someone else besides you saying I had potential. Hearing that from someone other than my friends…I guess that’s what made it so unique. But really! It’s not like you don’t make me feel special, Pops.” He took her hands in his. “Out of everyone I know, there’s no one who makes me feel more incredible than you.”

“Really?” Her eyes were sparkling with joy.

“Of course. After all, you could have chosen anyone to be your mate, and you still chose me. You have no idea how much that means to me, Poppifer.” He kissed her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Oh, she was so happy she could squeal! They’d made progress! Maybe he’d be able to show more affection in public soon! She was giddy all over just from thinking about it. Eventually, she reigned her emotions in. “Let’s go meet up with the others, you grump.”

“But I’m your grump, don’t you forget.” He flirted.

“Never.” She flirted right back.

* * *

“Hey, Holly. Gust. How did the Adorabull thing go?” Poppy asked her friends as they met up with them in the town square.

“Well, Miss Poppy, it was nothing we couldn’t handle.” Gust tilted his hat in acknowledgement at the couple.

“Wait, there was a problem with an Adorabull?” Branch asked, suddenly alarmed.

“Don’t worry about it, boo.” Holly waved it off with a motion of her hand. “That sort of thing happens all the time; we got it under control.” She then turned to Poppy. “Well, gal, are you ready for what comes next?”

“Absolutely!” The pink-haired troll was beyond hyped. She was so ready for this! She just had to ask something first, though. “What is that again?” She laughed sheepishly.

Holly snorted at her friend’s antics. The Pop queen was too cute for her own good sometimes. “My sister’s gonna perform a song. Considerin’ what happened at Lonesome Flats when Mayor Delta sang, we think the best way to check your progress is by judgin’ your response to a country song.”

Poppy felt a pang of shame at the mention of her messing up at Lonesome Flats. When she understood she’d unintentionally insulted the Country trolls, moreover, when she learned she’d _repeated_ her ancestors’ mistakes, she was so mortified she hoped the earth would eat her whole. As nervous as she felt at the prospect of hearing another sad country song, deep down she knew Holly was right; she’d never fully understand Country trolls if she didn’t learn to see beauty in their music.

Taking a deep breath, her expression changed to one of determination as she finger-gunned the centaur trolls. “Lay it on me.”

“Sweet. Blow them away, Lorraine!” Gust yelled over the noise of the crowd.

The moment the strumming of a guitar was heard, everyone gathered at the town square shut up and turned to look at the origin of the sound. Looking down, Lorraine was playing a tune as she walked, ushering her fellow trolls to make way for her.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_ _  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

Poppy tilted her head to the side in confusion. The song was off to an… _interesting_ start. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She was going to listen and appreciate the song, not judge it!

_Your beauty is beyond compare_ _  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you  
Jolene_

As Poppy was trying to figure out if the song was about a woman asking another to not steal her man from her, or simply another love song in which the first woman unintentionally revealed her huge crush on the second woman but didn’t even know she was crushing in the first place ‒because those lyrics had _a lot_ of subtext‒, everyone else was starting to dance.

They’d twirl, stomp their hooves on the ground in a rhythmic fashion, grab each other by the elbow and spin, or simply clap at the sound of the music, and repeat. It was a rather simple dance, but that didn’t make it any less lovely.

_He talks about you in his sleep  
And there's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name  
Jolene_

_And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me  
Jolene_

OK, so it was definitely about a woman asking another woman to not take his man from her. Pity, had it been an unbidden love song, she was sure she would’ve enjoyed it much more. But it still didn’t make sense. Poppy could understand why the troll would want to get that out of her chest, after all, expressing your feelings always helped. But to actually _dance_ to a _sad_ song? Just…what was there to enjoy? The poor girl was suffering and at the verge of heartbreak! How could anyone happily dance to _that_?!

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_ _  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

OK, but this was so painful! The troll who wrote the song was about to lose her beloved to another! Poppy knew she wouldn’t celebrate a song like that if she were its composer. And even if she would let Branch go if he ever fell for someone else, because he deserved to be happy even if it wasn’t with her, she’d still be devastated! “ _Just how are they dancing to this? I want to cry and do nothing for the rest of the day…_ ”, Poppy wondered.

_You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me  
Jolene_

_I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do  
Jolene_

Aw, the troll was just like her! She was willing to let her man go, but she still needed to at least fight for him. She just had to talk to this ‘Jolene’ first to see if she could convince her to not take her love away. And in spite of all that, she was still being rational about it. What a wonderful troll! She deserved the world! Poppy was sure she was going to start crying any minute from now.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_ _  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene_

_“Ugh, we get it!”_ Poppy rolled her eyes. _“You boyfriend could leave you for her any minute now, just dump him already!”_

As the song ended and everyone present cheered, Gust and Holly turned to the Pop trolls. “So? How’d ya like it?” Holly could barely hold herself back. Boy, what a song!

“I really liked it. It’s a great reflection of troll insecurities.” The survivalist confessed. What he didn’t confess, though, is that it was a reflection of his own insecurities always telling him someone better than him would appear and sweep Poppy of her feet.

“Well said, partner. And what about you, Miss Poppy?” When he was greeted with silence, Gust, alongside Branch and Holly, turned to look at Poppy, slightly concerned. She was just where they’d left her when the song started: sitting down on the floor and hugging her legs close to her chest. She was smiling at them, but it was strained.

“Poppy?” Branch called out to her, his brow furrowed in concern.

Poppy tried to keep smiling until she came up with a good enough answer. She wanted to tell them the song was great and that she loved it, but seeing their worried expressions, she thought better of it. She’d got in a lot of unnecessary trouble in the past because she didn’t want to disappoint anyone, but if she was going to understand the country tribe, she was going to have to be more honest about her feelings.

Sighing, she confessed. “Actually, guys… I didn’t love it.” She flinched slightly when she heard them inhaling sharply. “Or…like it much, for that matter…” Another sharp inhale. “…ok, I didn’t like it _at all_.” And a third gasp.

Taking a minute to move on past the shock, the ambassador kneeled beside her friend. “But Poppy, why? Didn’t you think it was beautiful?”

The Pop queen rubbed her arms absentmindedly before replying, “Well, it was really catchy, I’ll give you that. But I just can’t understand how you can dance along to _that_.”

“What do you mean by ‘that’?” Gust raised an eyebrow at her, more curious than offended.

“I mean that; a sad song!” She threw her arms to her sides, frustrated with herself. “I can’t understand how you guys can dance to a sad song like it’s the ultimate party jam!”

“Don’t you Pop trolls ever dance to music that isn’t all happy and upbeat?” Now Holly was the one who was confused.

“As a matter of fact,” Branch began to explain as he crouched down on the other side of Poppy, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, “we don’t. All the music we dance to must have _at least_ a hopeful message underneath.”

“So y’all don’t have sad songs, either?”

“Oh, no. We do.” Poppy corrected her. “It’s just that we only sing them when things are _indeed_ sad. Like a funeral, or when we’re having a bad day, or after a breakup…” She listed off by raising a few fingers. “And when we do it’s either to ourselves or to an audience that gives us silent support; we don’t dance to forlorn music.”

“For us, that’s like rubbing salt in the wound.” Branch finished for her, Poppy nodding beside him in agreement.

“But you seem to enjoy our music just fine, partner.” Gust pointed out, referring to Branch.

“Oh, well…” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Let’s just say I’m far more used to the sadder side of life than your average Pop troll.”

At his words, Holly’s face lit up in realisation. “That’s it! That’s your problem, Poppy!”

“My problem?” The queen echoed. “My problem with what?”

“Your problem with connectin’ to our music, silly!” The orange troll reached out to take one of her hands in hers, looking her in the eye. “You need to be more open about your feelings.”

Poppy just stared at her like she’d grown a second head. “Me? Be more open about my feelings?” She scoffed. “I’ll let you know, Holly, that I’m much more emotionally open than Branch.”

“Hey‒!” Branch wanted to protest, but then thought better of it. “Actually, you’re right. I’m usually the tougher shell to crack…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound mean.” She shrugged, apologetically.

“No, no. You got a point.” He conceded.

The blue-haired lass cleared her throat to get their attention. “Well, yeah. You’re more prone to showin’ your emotions than Branch. But Poppy, that’s not what I mean.”

“Really?” Both Pop trolls asked in unison.

“Really.” Holly nodded. “Listen, Poppy. You’re always open about how happy you are about somethin’, or how excited you feel, or how hyped, or how in love you are,“ she decided to ignore their blushing faces, “or how grateful you are about whatever… But you avoid showin’ your disappointment, anger, frustration, or sadness until they become too much to bear. That’s what I’m talkin’ about.” She looked her dead in the eye. “Poppy, you need to allow yourself to be vulnerable in front of others. It’s the only way you’ll ever be able to fully understand others and others will understand you.”

“Holly’s right, Miss Poppy. Our music isn’t just about getting’ somethin’ outta our chests; it’s about sharin’ it with the community so they help us heal and it becomes a valuable experience to all of us.”

“But how do I do that?”

Holly seemed to be thinking it over for a moment. “Do you have any profound thoughts?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno… A philosophical question, perhaps.”

Poppy scratched her chin in thought. “Well, I’ve always wondered if people who just go out in their pyjamas instead of dressing up have just given up on life or are actually living it to the fullest…”

The Country trolls and Branch couldn’t help but snort at that. “Well, Poppy, as… cute as that is, I don’t think it counts as a philosophical matter.” Branch said, getting up from the floor.

“How so?”

“Because it’s easily answered.” Holly stated as she too got up. “It’s obvious someone who doesn’t bother to dress up has given up on life.” She affirmed just at the same time as Branch said, “…is living life to the fullest.”

When they both registered what the other had said, their eyes were as wide as saucers. Slowly, they turned to face each other, completely agog. “I’m sorry, Branch. Did you just say they’re livin’ life to the _fullest_?”

“Why yes, Holly. That’s exactly what I said, because _it’s true_.” He crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed at her.

“Oh, that’s just rich.” Holly crossed her arms back at him. “Everybody knows dressin’ up and lookin’ _fabulous_ is one of life’s greatest joys. So givin’ up on that is the same as _givin’ up on life_.” She argued.

“Most of the time we just dress up because we fear being ostracised from society if we don’t.” He countered. “If we could, everybody would wear only their pyjamas.”

“Oh, please!” The orange troll scoffed, exasperated. “Pyjamas are only comfortable when you’re in bed, which is what they’re for! Other than that, they’re nuthin’ but a bother.”

Branch was scandalised! “Holly, have you ever even _worn_ pyjamas in your life?!”

As the two kept pointlessly arguing, Gust leaned in to talk to Poppy. “How ‘bout we go for a ride, Miss Poppy? I think I know just how to help you. C’mon, hop on!”

Nodding gratefully, Poppy did as she was told. Now riding the sheriff, she let herself be taken to wherever Gust wanted to take her.

* * *

Poppy had been riding on Gust’s back for so long she lost track of time. The sun was about to set and they still hadn’t said a word since they left Country Corral. Normally Poppy would be enjoying the scenery; the fire orange hues of the landscape under the afternoon sun filled her chest up with a sense of contentment, but she was too restless to enjoy it. She wished she could just get it over with and speak up, but she had no idea where to begin. With anything, really. How could she bring up that she failed yet again to connect with country music? How did she ask Gust about why they had yet to exchange a word? How would she be able to become a good queen if she couldn’t even do this?

Realising her thoughts were taking a rather crestfallen course, Poppy was extremely grateful when the fun sheriff finally broke the silence that had settled on them. “So, Miss Poppy.” He glanced at her over his shoulder. “You say you have trouble connectin’ with our music because it’s sad?”

“Yeah…” She admitted with a voice so small Gust had to strain his ears to hear her. “I’m sorry, Gust. It’s just… My whole life I’ve only ever heard sad songs when life wasn’t really cupcakes and rainbows anymore. So it takes me by surprise seeing you having a blast when that kind of music is played.”

Raising his eyebrows at the ‘cupcakes and rainbows’ comment, the sheriff opted to stow his comments for a later time. Fortunately, he knew how to tackle the queen’s issue. “Remember what you, Mayor Delta, and the rest of the tribe leaders said after you’d destroyed the strings, Miss Poppy? About where music truly came from?”

“You mean when we said music it’s a part of us? A part that comes from our experiences and such?”

“Precisely.” He nodded. “Tell me, when you sing your happy tunes you want to share them with your tribe so they feel your happiness too and you can all have a good time, right?”

“Yeah, exactly. Pop trolls sing to make each other happy, to have fun, because we can share what we’re feeling with each other easier that way. That’s why I don’t get your reactions to sad music; shouldn’t you feel sad?”

Gust chuckled slightly as he shook his head in good humour. “You see, Miss Poppy; you got the first half right. It’s the rest that you’re missin’.”

“Really?” She tilted her head to the side, looking adorable while doing so.

“Really. Tell me, what did you think of Lorraine’s song? Did you think it was only sad?”

“Well…” Poppy tried to think of how to describe the song. “It was catchy, it’s true. But it was _really_ sad. The poor woman was at the verge of losing the troll she loved to another! If I were her, I wouldn’t want anybody else going through that.”

Gust pursed his lips in thought. “And what if I tell you that song was written by Dolly Darlin’, Holly and Lorraine’s grandma, herself?”

The Pop troll gasped as her eyes widened. “Oh, my Gah! Really? And they still sing it?” Then she thought of a happier possibility. “Is it because all turned out well and her man didn’t leave her for Jolene?”

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’. “Old Donald really did dump Granny Dolly for Jolene.”

“Then why do they still sing it?” Poppy deadpanned. This troll was just trying to get under her skin, she just knew it!

The fun sheriff laughed, clearly amused by the pink troll’s mood swings. “Because, even though it’s true Jolene was after someone in that relationship, I never said she was interested in Old Donald, now did I?”

Poppy’s eyes widened in realisation. So it _was_ an unbidden love song! “Are you saying Jolene was in love with Granny Dolly all along?"

“Atta, girl! In fact, Jolene is actually best known as Grandma Jolly Darlin’. She’s the girls’ other grandma, and she and her wife have one of the best marriages in Lonesome Flats.”

“OMG! They’re couple goals!” Poppy squealed.

Lost at the terminology, Gust kept looking everywhere but at Poppy. “Y-yeah! Whatever that means…” he muttered to himself.

“So why is the song so sad?” That piece of information still intrigued Poppy.

Gust adjusted his hat. “Well, because Granny Dolly did write it before Jolene confessed her feelings to her; she really thought she was after her man, after all.” He kept walking, his gaze now directed at the floor. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing, to Poppy’s awe.

_Oh, I don't know why she's leaving  
Or where she's gonna go  
I guess she's got her reasons  
But I just don't want to know  
'Cause for 24 years  
I've been living next door to Alice_

_24 years just waiting for a chance  
To tell her how I feel, and maybe get a second glance  
Now I've got to get used to not living next door to Alice_

Poppy felt herself at the verge of tears. That sounded so sad! Did something like that really happen to Gust? Did he really lose someone dear to him just like that? Strangely, though, as sad as it was, Poppy still felt some sort of warm feeling in her at due to Gust opening up to her.

She almost fell off when the sheriff stopped abruptly. He glanced over his shoulder so he was looking her in the eye, an unreadable expression on his face. “Alice was my childhood friend…and the love of my life.” He admitted, quietly. “We grew up together, and the more time passed, the more my love for her grew with us. But I never had the guts to tell her how I felt. And by the time I was your age, she decided to try her luck elsewhere. She left Lonesome Flats and I never saw her again…”

“Oh, Gust…” Poppy reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“That’s why I had no problem leavin’ Lonesome Flats to come live here at TrollsTopia.” He admitted, still looking at Poppy. “It’d been ages since the last time somethin’ mattered so much to me that I couldn’t leave. And the only thing that would always root me to a place was long gone.

“You see, Miss Poppy. We don’t like sad music only because it helps us express our feelings. We like those tunes because they give us the support we desperately need as well as teach others valuable lessons through our experiences; experiences we can all relate to.” He gently put her down so they were looking eye to eye. “You want to connect with us? Try singin’ about the type of experiences that are relatable to us. Don’t be afraid to open up.”

That was just beautiful. Judging by her experiences with Branch, Bridget, Barb, and now Gust, Poppy guessed there were infinite layers to go through before fully knowing someone. Wiping away her tears, she beamed at the orange troll. “Thank you, Gust.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back. “Now, how ‘bout we go back to the corral, hm? Your boy must be gettin’ worried.”

“Thank you, Gust. But I think I’ll go back a little later. There’s a lot on my mind right now.”

“As you wish, Miss Poppy.” And with that he rode off in the direction to Country Corral.

Alone with her thoughts, Poppy carefully opened the heavily guarded doors of her heart. If she wanted to do this right, she would have to bring out the big guns. Even if that meant revisiting her biggest insecurities…

She shook her head to rid herself of her doubts. _“C’mon, Poppy. Relatable experiences, just focus on relatable experiences.”_ It was clear from Granny Dolly and Gust’s songs that the kind of music Country trolls enjoyed was that which came from the heart, namely fear and regret. Now, what did she fear of regret?

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. That was obvious. Her biggest fear was failing her people and loved ones, not being a good queen. She dreaded the idea of seeing disappointment and sadness reflected in their eyes. Disappointment and sadness that were all _her_ fault. Her biggest fear was letting others down.

And her biggest regret? When she left that fear control her life and almost become a self-fulfilling prophecy… She would never forgive herself for her actions during Barb’s world tour.

Maybe that was relatable? Everyone had something that scared them or moments of weakness when they made mistakes. It was a part of life. And a part she knew too well.

Smiling, satisfied with herself, Poppy got her mandolin out of her hair and began playing a tune as she made it back to Country Corral.

* * *

“ _What do you mean you left her alone_?!” Branch was freaking out. The moment they made out Gust’s silhouette, they ran up to meet up with him and Poppy. But when they saw Poppy wasn’t with him, his stomach dropped. And now that the sheriff had admitted to deliberately leaving her all alone away from Country Corral he was convinced he was going to pass out from worry any moment from now.

“The boy has a point, Gust. That was a lil’ irresponsible of you, leavin’ Poppy all alone…” Holly shook her head with her arms crossed in disappointment. Oh, if Poppy didn’t come back soon, she was going to give him the guilt-trip of a lifetime!

“She said she wanted to be alone, so I respected that.” The sheriff put his hands up in defence. ”That girl is much more resourceful than what you give her credit for; she’ll be fine.”

Just as Branch was about to throw himself at the centaur, ready to literally take the reins to make him take them back to where he left Poppy, he heard the strumming of a very familiar mandolin.

Turning around, they spotted Poppy. Her silhouette accentuated by the setting sun behind her. She kept playing her mandolin, walking without a hurry, until she opened up her mouth.

_I hear the angels singing such a beautiful song_ _  
Before I sleep I think where my days have been  
As I close my eyes I prayed for rain  
Lord, pour my faith with rain so I could start all over again_

She really hoped her song got through to them. All she really wanted was to make up for her mistakes and become a good queen. But she couldn’t do it alone. As she walked she nodded in greeting at any troll she passed, hoping to connect with them on an emotional level.

_Early morning I wake up with a renewed strength_ _  
I thank You for this life and this beautiful day  
Show me the way, guide my feet  
Lord, pour my faith with rain so I could grow and serve you again_

That was her motto in life, ‘get back up again.’ Because no matter how many times she got it wrong, she would get up from the ground and try again even harder. She’d never stop until she made things right. She was stubborn like that, and right now she couldn’t be prouder of herself.

_I have risked my days and wasted the golden time  
Now I have to get back to the basics of life  
I have learned my lessons, I'm glad I am found  
Now what matters most is I'm on my way back home again_

_Lord this narrow road is too steep and high  
Sometimes it's cold, dark and dry  
Lord, hold my hand so I won't fall  
Lord, pour my faith with rain so I serve over and over again_

Everybody made mistakes, even when they just wanted the best for their loved ones. To err was troll, but it was easier to move on past that with the support of your friends and family. And she was incredibly lucky she could count on such amazing people in her life. People who always supported her, or helped her, or tried to make a better troll out of her. Because, while it was true life could be bitter, it was so much sweeter when you had someone by your side.

_I have risked my days and wasted the golden time_ _  
Now I have to get back to the basics of life  
I have learned my lessons, I'm glad I am found  
Now what matters most is I'm on my way back home again_

Wherever he looked, all Branch could see were trolls singing along to Poppy’s song, dancing to it, holding hands as they swayed to the music. She did it. She really did it! She was connecting with the Country trolls. Oh, he was so happy for her he could just go there, lift her up in the sky, and kiss her! He was so eager to do just that he actually had to make a huge effort to hold himself back from doing anything embarrassing in public.

_Lord this narrow road is too steep and high  
Sometimes it's cold, dark and dry  
Lord, hold my hand so I won't fall  
Lord, pour my faith with rain so I serve over and over again_

_Lord pour my faith with rain so I could start all over again_

After playing the last note, Poppy’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of cheering at clapping. When she opened her eyes her smile was so wide it would actually start to hurt soon. Everyone was cheering for her, they liked the song! Oh, my Gah! She actually managed to sing a _country_ song! She was so pumped she didn’t know what to do. Just then she felt something being placed on her head. Looking up, she saw Satin and Chenille had given her a white western hat with a teal flower similar to the golden one from her country tie adorning its ribbon. The Fashion Twins mouthed to her, “Enjoy your regard. You’ve earned it.”

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Branch smiling at her with almost as much pride as she herself was feeling. She could practically feel the euphoria radiating through his body. She was so sure of what she was doing, she didn’t think twice and lunched herself forward to kiss him.

It all happened so quickly they barely registered it. Just as Poppy was about to kiss him, Branch, panicking at the realisation that they were in public, flinched away before she even got a chance to get close to him.

When realisation about what he’d just done dawned on him, he registered the hurt flickering through Poppy’s eyes. But before he could say or do anything about it, she shook it off, putting a strained smile on her face before excusing herself to go thank Holly and Gust for their advice.

Now that he was alone with the consequences of his actions, all Branch could think of was, _“What have I done?”_

_“You need to allow yourself to be vulnerable in front of others.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Jolene' is by Dolly Parton (lots of references to her in this chapter), 'Living Next Door to Alice' is by Smokie, and 'Narrow Road' is by Lifebreakthrough. And I owe none.   
> Not gonna lie, I've had to listen to a fair amount of country songs just to find the perfect song for Poppy. And before I knew it, I was planning on including two more! And this coming from a gal who's spent her life without listening to country music...
> 
> Also, over 9000 words, woo-hoo! If I keep this up, that is to say, progressively writing longer chapters, expect a 20k word long chapter for the final one. LOL!! Well, only time will tell ;)
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! Until next time!


	4. Nada valgo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!   
> Here's that fourth chapter. I hope you're ready for fluff because that is this whole chapter's only purpose! I have to be honest, this and the final chapter are the only ones left whose plot I have outlined, I sort of know what I want to get from the rest of the story, but I'll have to do some brainstorming first before I start working on them. So chapter five might take a while. 
> 
> Considering is the 23rd December here where I live, I just wanted to wish y'all happy holidays! See you next time!

Waking up without Poppy by his side felt strange.

Sure, he’d spent his whole life waking up all alone in his bunker, and for years the idea of sleeping next to Poppy like lovers would was only one of his wildest fantasies, but after ending up together cuddling with her had become one of the parts of the day he looked forward to the most.

Their relationship was still relatively new, so they’d decided on letting the more… _intimate_ activities for a later time, when they both felt comfortable enough with each other for that step. Still, they were trolls. Trolls were known for being _very_ affectionate with each other. Quite literally, public displays of affection were the norm‒Hug Time was literally a pause to hug someone, _every hour without fail_. And Poppy, being the queen of the Pop trolls, was no exception.

Now, Branch…

He was the exception alright. During the long twenty years he spent being grey, Poppy was the only troll he, reluctantly, allowed to be affectionate with him. When they were kids because she was like an annoying little sister, and when they grew up… Let’s just say it was very difficult declining physical contact from the troll you were secretly in love with when every single hormone in your body was screaming at you to get lost in her touch.

In fact, Poppy was so touchy-feely he was slightly taken aback when she agreed to going at his pace without hesitation. Branch was convinced she’d try to bargain the conditions with him, so when she took his need for privacy in stride he was a little disoriented. Touched, but disoriented.

If he thought he loved her before, he was hair over heels for her the more time passed. His queen respected his boundaries and never tried going for more than hugs, or hand-holding, or a kiss on the cheek when they were in public. Meanwhile, when they were alone, the survivalist couldn’t help his heart from soaring whenever he realised he had her heart-stopping smile, and her velvety caresses, and her addicting lips all to himself. When they were alone he could treat her like the queen she was. That way his mind was finally at ease and didn’t pester him about not being worthy of her love.

He was convinced that their agreement was the perfect compromise when it came to the ways they expressed their love for one another; Poppy needed to see her efforts weren’t in vain, and Branch needed to feel like he wouldn’t be judged when being affectionate.

It was the perfect arrangement, for both of them!

…At least, that’s what he thought until the other day.

After Poppy sang to the Country trolls, opening her heart in the process, the queen tried to kiss him. In front of the entirety of Country Corral and the Fashion Twins. Before his heart could register what his mind had ordered his body to do, he flinched away before his girlfriend even had the chance to get an inch closer to him.

For a second, for just a second, he could see the hurt flicker in her eyes. His heart sank. Why, just _why_ did he do that?! It’s not like he didn’t want to kiss her! Seeing her overcoming her flaws like that and openly talking about her insecurities had been so inspiring. Right before his eyes, Poppy ‒his beautiful, kind, sweet Poppy‒ turned into the most regal monarch a kingdom could ever hope for. There she was, determined to become a better version of herself and rocking at it. His heart kept beating like crazy the entire time; it was practically about to jump out of his chest, his rib cage too constricting for all the love she inspired. Hair, if things had gone like his heart wanted them to, he would’ve dipped her himself!

But they didn’t. Instead, his mind just had to listen to that forsaken corner of his mind that was too afraid to show how much she meant to him. After that unfortunate incident Poppy did her best to keep him at arm’s length, and it killed him inside. Things were awkward between them ever since. Hair, Poppy didn’t even hug him unless it was Hug Time!

But what did he expect?

He hurt her. During one of the moments where she made the most progress in her life he _rejected_ her. He rejected the love of his life! What was wrong with him?!

Realising that he couldn’t stay in bed all day pouting over his mistakes, Branch stood up and put on his robe. Sending one last glance at the picture of the two of them he had in the shelf next to his bed, he went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee and start the day. If he was lucky, he might even be able to talk things out with Poppy.

* * *

According to his to-do list, today Branch had to keep on working on the construction of the water slide for Pop Village. That thing had been a major pain in his neck since before they even found out about the other tribes. Because of it, he and Poppy spent a whole day trapped in each other’s bodies. Let’s just say that, for a socially awkward and private troll, being the heart of the entire village was anything but delightful.

After working tirelessly on the slide for a few hours, Branch wiped the sweat out of his brow. He still had some work to do before it was finished, but he made progress. It probably had to do with doing anything in his power to avoid thinking about Poppy.

“Oh, Poppy…” He sighed. “What am I going to do?” Shaking his head to snap out of it, Branch stood up to go to the market and buy himself a smoothie. It was a very hot day and he’d been working very hard under the sun.

When he reached the centre of Pop Village, the blue troll couldn’t help but let out a gasp. A few feet away from him was Poppy, but she wasn’t alone. She was talking to the trio of Reggaeton trolls; Tresillo, Marimba, and Tambora.

“What are they doing here?” Branch thought out loud.

Gulping, he made his way over to his girlfriend and her guests. “Uh…Hi, Poppy.” He waved awkwardly at her before sending a nod at the Spanish-speaking trolls. “Tresillo, Marimba, Tambora.”

At the sound of his voice, Poppy jumped slightly. They hadn’t been spending much time together since the kissing fiasco at Country Corral. Clearing her throat to appear nonchalant, she greeted him. “Oh. Hey, Branch. I didn’t expect to see you here today…”

“Yeah… I was just grabbing a smoothie while I’m on break from my chores for the day.” He gestured to her guests. “Um… I don’t mean to be rude, but what are you guys doing here?”

Seeing it as a distraction to avoid addressing the growlbeast of the room, Poppy perked up. “Oh, you see, since the Reggaeton trolls are apparently nomads, I suggested they came to live here at TrollsTopia.” She explained. “It’d certainly help improve the tribes’ relationship with their respective subgenres, am I right, guys?”

“Certainly, Queen Poppy.” Tresillo said as he took a step forward and positioned himself right next to the pink queen. “As the Pop queen said, she offered us to stay here with you, so she was showing us around to help us make a choice.”

“In a way,” Marimba, the orange-skinned, turquoise-haired female with pink and blue markings over her body, spoke up, “you could say the queen is trying to prove that ‘su casa es nuestra casa’. It’s a nice twist to what we usually say. Don’t you think?”

She turned to her partners, Tresillo nodded at her while Tambora perked up. “Oh, definitely! We have to admit, having a stable home is the better choice for starting a family.”

As the green-skinned troll admitted that, she and Marimba got closer to Tresillo, who wrapped his arms around their shoulders and squeezed them tight before kissing their temples, making them giggle. One could see those three were in love from a mile away.

Poppy tried to ignore to pang of envy she felt at their display of affection. Focusing on how cute they were instead, she put on a smile. “You got that right, girls! I’m sure you’ll love TrollsTopia! Just let me talk to the delegates of the other tribes first and I’ll let you know their answer. But you know that you can count on me to vouch for you!”

Tresillo let go of his mates for a minute to grab the queen’s hand, “We can’t thank you enough, Queen Poppy.” He smiled at her before delicately placing a kiss on her hand as a sign of gratitude.

Trying to stifle his own jealousy at the action, Branch took a discreet glance at his dancers; they seemed perfectly OK with their mate’s display of affection to a different troll.

Blushing slightly, Poppy couldn’t help but stammer a bit. “Y-you’re welcome, Tresillo. I gotta go, but I’ll let you know what the other say ASAP, OK?”

Just as she was about to leave, she felt someone grabbing her hand again. But she recognised that grip. It was firm yet gentle, the hand grabbing hers much bigger than her own, but the size difference made her feel all giddy inside. She knew exactly who this hand belonged to, but she didn’t feel ready to face him yet. Turning around, her suspicions were confirmed; it was Branch.

Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, Branch squeaked, “Poppy, can we talk for a minute, please?”

Panicking, the pink troll pulled her hand away before hesitantly taking a step back. “I…I’m sorry, Branch.” She clasped her hands behind her back and sent a sheepish smile at his direction. “I really have to talk to the ambassadors about the Reggaeton trolls staying here. See you later.” And with that she ran off.

Poppy really hated herself at the moment. But she couldn’t face Branch after he flinched away from her kiss. Not yet, anyway. With a burning face, she shot her hair forward to grab a nearby branch and swing from one tree to the other until she arrived at the Conference Pod.

Branch watched her go with a crestfallen look. He hurt her that badly, didn’t he? A low whistle sounded behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Tresillo, back at Marimba and Tambora’s side, looking at him with an unreadable expression. Well, all three of them were looking at him like they were trying to solve some sort of puzzle.

“Viejo, that was painful to watch.” Tresillo commented.

“Yeah, and we heard the entirety of your sad ballad about not being able to be together back when we were trying to capture Poppy.” Tambora added, cocking an eyebrow.

“I thought you two were finally in love. What happened, did you two break up?” Marimba asked, visibly concerned.

Hearing those words startled Branch. “Oh, no! Of course not! Poppy and I are together!” “ _At least, I hope she doesn’t break up with me for what I did…”_ He thought to himself.

“Then what’s the matter?” Tambora folded her arms. “That was painful, even as a spectator. I don’t want to even think about how painful it must be for you.”

Branch sighed, his shoulders slouching in defeat. “Poppy and I have been at odds since I…” He muttered the last part.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tresillo made a face, not understanding a word.

“I said we haven’t been the same since…” He muttered the words again.

“Lindura, unless you speak up, we’re going to keep asking you to repeat that part.” Marimba pointed out.

“Since I flinched away from her kiss, OK?!” Branch yelled, frustrated to no end.

Tresillo’s jaw dropped, Marimba covered her mouth with her hands, scandalised, and Tambora brought a hand to her face, hoping her ears were playing tricks on her. Were all Pop trolls this dense?

“I’m sorry, viejo. Did you just say you _flinched away_ from your girlfriend when she was trying to _kiss_ you?” Tresillo prayed to all things Trolly that they’d heard Branch wrong, but, as cringe-worthy as it was, he needed to make sure.

“Yeah…” The survivalist flinched slightly.

Tambora took a step forward. With a hand on her chest, she said. “I think I speak for all of us,” she gestured to her mates, “when I say; _what is wrong with you, man_?!”

Seeing her girlfriend’s outburst was only making things worse, Marimba put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down before trying a different approach. “What we’re trying to say, Branch, is _why_? Judging from your song from back when we captured you, you really love her.” Then she added hesitantly, “Don’t you?”

Branch was scandalised. “Of course I do! Even when we were just friends Poppy’s always been the most important person in my life!” He defended himself.

“Then why flinch away from her kiss?” Tresillo asked. “Aren’t Pop trolls comfortable with affection?”

Rubbing his face tiredly, the teal troll sighed. “We are. It’s just…” Ugh, he really didn’t feel like talking about this to the former bounty hunters, but what choice did he have? “I’m different.” He admitted, trying to avoid looking them in the eye.

“Different how?” The green troll insisted.

“Look, I might be a Pop troll, but it’s been years since I last tried acting like one.” He folded his arms, feeling it was the only way to protect himself from their judgement. “I spent twenty years refusing to participate in most traditional Pop troll activities, and by the time I wanted to reinsert myself in society, I had a lot of catching up to do.

“And that includes showing affection, especially if it’s in public.” Branch sat down on a nearby rock, his arms resting on his legs. He directed his gaze at the floor. “I don’t have trouble hugging Poppy, or holding hands with her, but going further than that… It’s quite a challenge for me. Poppy knows this so she agreed on taking things slowly, and I can’t thank her enough for that. But the other day, at Country Corral, she was so overjoyed she went in for a kiss. You can imagine how _that one_ went.”

The Reggaeton trolls exchanged a look, making a face. “Yeah, exactly. The worst part is, I wanted to kiss her, too! She was so radiant and so happy, my heart was beating like crazy! But instead of listening to it, my mind listened to the part of me who’s terrified of being rejected.”

“So you rejected Poppy, instead?” The orange dancer squeaked. Boy, was she glad she didn’t have that sort of problem in her relationship.

The survivalist nodded. Feeling someone by his side, he turned to face Tresillo, who was looking at him with all the sympathy he could muster. “Branch, I understand. Moving forward in a relationship can be difficult, but it’s something we must do if we want to share something really meaningful with that special someone. You’d think I’d know a thing or two about romance.” He sent a coy smile at his mates, who blushed slightly before grinning at him in return.

“But I’m not like you, Tresillo! Pop trolls may be sincere and loving, but we’re not seduction experts like Reggaeton trolls!”

The trio just raised an eyebrow at him, before the tattooed male pointed out, “That’s a stereotype, Lover Boy.”

“It is?” Branch questioned before his eyes widened. Shaking his hands in front of him, he tried to apologise. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you guys.” He then directed his confused expression at the leader of the ‒former‒ bounty hunters. “How’s that, though? You guys are so open, and you didn’t shy away from kissing Poppy on the back of her hand earlier…”

“It’s all a matter of perspective, really.” Tambora explained, shrugging. “While it’s true we _Reggaetón_ lovers can be more romantically open than the more platonic Pop trolls, such as yourself, that doesn’t mean all of us can easily sweep people off their feet.”

“Yeah”, Marimba agreed, kneeling down before the teal troll. “Tresi, Bora, and I are very romantic, partly because we’ve been together for a long time, but there are others back home who’re very shy and awkward when it comes to relationships.”

“I see…” Branch said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.” Tresillo finger-gunned at him in approval, the girls nodding eagerly from their respective spots.

“Can you help me show Poppy how much she means to me, kinda like you do?”

Tambora chuckled quietly, alongside her partners. “If you want my opinion, don Juan, the best thing you can do is tell her how much you love her through a song.”

“Luckily, we can teach you how to do it like us so it’s even more romantic!” Marimba chimed in, sighing blissfully.

“The girls are right. Spanish music does tend to be very romantic.” Tresillo admitted.

Branch wasn’t so sure about that. “It’s that how you three started dating?”

“Well…” Tresillo looked on, but his eyes were far away, clearly thinking about the past. “Marimba and I started dating in… how does it translate again?” He asked to no one in particular, scratching his chin deep in thought.

“I think you mean senior year of high school, Tresi.” Marimba supplied.

The cerulean troll perked up. “Yeah, that one! Thank you, Hermosa.” He turned his focus again on Branch. “It was Tambora whom we won over with a song.”

The troll with orange, golden, and pink markings over her body sighed as she reminisced. “And I’ll never forget it. You really moved me to tears when you sang ‘HP’ to me.”

“When they sang what?” Branch asked, confused. He didn’t understand what she said because she said the title of the song in Spanish.

“Just listen.” Tresillo winked at him as he got up. Soon, the girls joined him as his dancers as he started singing.

_Ella no está buscando novio_ _  
Quiere salir a joder (Ey-yeah)  
Quiere olvidarse de ese bobo  
Porque el cabrón le fue infiel (Oh-no-no-no)_

As they danced, Marimba and Tambora sang the chorus for their boyfriend. Branch just watched them, at a loss at what to do.

_Le rompieron el corazón y no busca a nadie que se lo reponga  
Solo quiere a alguien que se lo ponga  
Ella quiere un man que no la llame y que no joda  
Pa' reemplazar al perro que no la valora_

_Quiere aprovechar que está más buena y más de moda  
Empezó a meterle al gym desde que quedó sola  
Las envidiosa' dicen que eso se lo hizo el cirujano  
Pero, es ella misma queriendo salir del daño_

The three trolls kept dancing with each other. Reggaeton music sure was wild! Hips were swinging, bodies were swaying, and many flirtatious glances were shared. The poor Pop troll witnessing it all wasn’t even sure if he should be there at all; it all looked so intimate. But since they had no problem having him as their audience, he guessed it was actually fine?

_Quiere salir, fumar, beber  
Subir un video pa' que lo vea él  
Pa' que se dé cuenta de lo que perdió  
Pa' que el hijuepu- se sienta peor_

_Quiere salir, fumar, beber  
Subir un video pa' que lo vea él  
Pa' que se dé cuenta de lo que perdió  
Pa' que el hijuepu- se sienta peor_

Maybe Branch didn’t understand what was being said, but the fact that they were mimicking certain actions gave him all the clues he needed. Wow, Reggaeton was something else; that was for sure!

_Ella no está buscando novio (No busca novio, no)_ _  
Quiere salir a joder (Ey-yeah)  
Quiere olvidarse de ese bobo (Ey, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Porque el cabrón le fue infiel (Oh-no-no-no)_

The lovebirds were in their own little world. It was like they were the only trolls in the whole planet. Whatever the story behind that song was, it definitely had to be very meaningful to have three trolls looking at each other like that. If he could have Poppy looking at him like that after what he’d done, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all!

_Y cuando se suelta  
No existe una amiguita que la pare  
No quiere un novio pa' rendirle cuentas  
No necesita ningún HP en el party, que la pare_

_Y cuando se suelta  
No existe una amiguita que la pare  
No quiere un novio pa' rendirle cuentas  
No necesita ningún HP en el party, que la pare_

Tresillo went from twirling Tambora, to dipping Marimba; the two girls dancing very close to each other as well. Talk about a well-balanced relationship.

_Quiere salir, fumar, beber  
Subir un video pa' que lo vea él  
Pa' que se dé cuenta de lo que perdió  
Pa' que el hijuepu- se sienta peor_

_Quiere salir, fumar, beber  
Subir un video pa' que lo vea él  
Pa' que se dé cuenta de lo que perdió  
Pa' que el hijuepu- se sienta peor (Peor)_

_Ella no está buscando novio (No busca novio, no)  
Quiere salir a joder (Ey-yeah)  
Quiere olvidarse de ese bobo (Ey, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Porque el cabrón le fue infiel (Oh-no-no-no)_

_Ella no está buscando novio (No busca novio, no)  
Quiere salir a joder, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah  
Para olvidarte de ese bobo  
Cuenta conmigo, mujer, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah_

Once the song was over and the three had regained their breath, Tresillo addressed Branch again. “¿Viste, viejo? If you sing her praises, Poppy will be all yours, and you’ll be much more comfortable showing your feelings for her in public. It’s a win-win!”

Branch still wasn’t convinced. “Yeah, about that. I might have been able to dance to your music in the past, but I think suddenly singing it to Poppy it’s aiming too high. You know what I mean? You can’t make someone less shy overnight…”

“Which is why you’re in luck!” Marimba cheered, clasping her hands in front of her face excitedly.

“Yup. Luckily for you, we can teach you how to do things Spanish Pop style.” Tambora put her fist on her hips, feeling confident.

“There’s such a thing as Spanish Pop?” Branch tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah, they just invented the language.” Tresillo said, flatly.

The survivalist was slightly taken aback by his comment. He still wasn’t used to other trolls using sarcasm on him. He coughed, awkwardly. “Well, what are we waiting for? I’ll be in your care.”

* * *

Poppy sighed dramatically for the umpteenth time that day. Anyone who wasn’t privy to her emotional turmoil would be perplexed by her behaviour; everything seemed to be coming along just fine. TrollsTopia so far was a success; they managed to convince members from the other five tribes to come live with them and, aside from a few misadventures due to culture clash, everyone treated each other like they had never been apart. Slowly but surely, the young queen was managing to convince the nomadic subgenres to give her project a go as well, allowing another opportunity to further strengthen the once weakened ties between the species. Hair, she just had a meeting with the delegates to authorise the presence of the Reggaeton trolls in the community and her offer had been unanimously accepted! Why would she be sad for?

Of course, while all that was absolutely fantastic, anyone who thought like that was blissfully unaware of the queen’s troubled heart. Poppy was currently battling heartbreak, shame, and guilt. Copious amounts of guilt. The list of things she felt guilty for only kept on growing the more time passed.

Firstly, as the best way to start listing her problems was by going from the most recent events to the oldest ones, Poppy absolutely hated herself for avoiding Branch. She knew she shouldn’t because, what kind of smitten girlfriend kept ditching her boyfriend?! None; that’s the answer. But Poppy couldn’t help it! For the last few days, every time she made out Branch in the distance she just had to come up with an excuse to get the Hair outta there. She couldn’t face him after what happened at Country Corral…

Secondly, she was avoiding him like the plague because she was mortified at her poor attempt to kiss him. Just what was she thinking?! No matter how happy and excited she’d been after performing her first country song, that was no excuse for trying to kiss her adorably shy boyfriend in plain sight. Poppy knew Branch preferred to keep their relationship simple unless they were alone. She knew he was very likely to have a panic attack if his boundaries were overstepped. Kissing him in front of every single Country troll ‒plus Satin and Chenille‒ was overstepping his boundaries. Because she knew and respected all that, they’d agreed on taking things slow. They wanted to make out until they desperately needed air? Wonderful; they just had to wait until they were alone. They couldn’t resist the shameless flirting? Exhilarating; they could host a let’s-see-who-makes-the-other-blush-the-hardest contest in the safety of their homes. They’d arrived to the conclusion that they could try taking a new step in their relationship? Let’s party! _But in private_. That was the deal and she’d agreed to it. And yet, she had no trouble forgetting all about it back at Country Corral.

Just, _how_ could she face Branch after breaking his trust like that?!

And finally, the thing she felt the most remorseful about was that she couldn’t help but feel hurt, too. But she had no right! She was the one who overstepped her boyfriend’s boundaries instead of reigning her emotions in, not the other way around! In fact, as thankfully unusual as it was, had it been the other way around and Branch would have had a lot of trash talk coming his way. Really, if anyone should feel hurt that was Branch! And still… A part of her perceived his flinching away as a sign that he didn’t find her as attractive as she found him. The fact that he avoided her lips felt like she suddenly wasn’t good enough for him. _And, given you broke your promise, you aren’t_ , a voice in her head reminded her. But what hurt the more was the irrational fear that maybe Branch just didn’t love her anymore, or at least not as much as she loved him…

Poppy scrubbed her face with her hands, frustrated with herself beyond compare. She was driving herself crazy! Settling her head to rest on her arms as she folded her legs closer to her chest, the Pop queen heaved a sigh form the umpteen-first time that day.

“Good morning, Queen Poppy. How are you?” A familiar and heavily accented voice asked from behind her.

Raising her head from where it was located and throwing a side glance over her shoulder, Poppy soon recognised the newcomer as Biggie. Smiling a little to hide her troubled mind, Poppy pretended to perk up. “Oh. Hey, Biggie! Didn’t see you there. I guess you could say I was… erm… lost in thought.” She laughed it off.

The gentle troll furrowed his brow in concern. “Are you sure?” Seeing her nod but not buying her nonchalant attitude, the giant troll sat down by her side on the mushroom they were standing on, his dear pet worm nestled in his arms. “I don’t mean to pry, Poppy, but you seemed a little down these past few days.” He leaned closer to her before trying one more time. “Are you sure you’re OK?”

Poppy was trying so hard to not break down there and then that she could feel her smile muscles beginning to get sore. “Yup, totally! Don’t worry about it!” She hoped Biggie didn’t catch on how her voice sounded a little strained from the effort.

Unfortunately for her, he did. “Poppy, please. You can talk to me about anything that’s bothering you. We’re your friends. Right Mr Dinkles?”

“Mew.”

“See?” The dark blue troll insisted. “We might not be Branch, but we can still try to help you at the best of our ability. And-Poppy! Why are you crying?! Is it something I said?!” Biggie panicked.

At the mention of her dear grump’s name, Poppy finally lost it. As the tears streamed down her face, the pink troll was desperately trying to wipe them away. She couldn’t help the quiet sobs that escaped her throat either. Still, even at her lowest, Poppy would always try to reassure her friends first. “No, no! Biggie, it’s not your fault!” Then she broke down crying, hiding her face with her hands in shame. “It’s my fault! It’s all my fault!”

Patting her back gently to console her, Biggie shared a confused glance with Mr. Dinkles. “And what exactly is all your fault, Poppy?”

“It’s my fault that Branch is going to break up with me!” She cried out between sobs.

The giant troll put the hand that wasn’t holding his pet worm to his chest as he let out an alarmed gasp. “Oh, no! Did you two had a fight?”

“No. But we might’ve as well.” She said as she cleaned her nose with the tissue that Biggie handed to her. “I did something terrible…”

“What did you do?”

“I tried to kiss him…” She admitted, avoiding his gaze.

Biggie started to gasp before he registered what his friend said. “Wait, what? You tried to kiss him? But isn’t that, like, what couples do? Isn’t kissing… You know, one of those special things that tell lovers apart from friends?”

Rubbing her eyes, Poppy sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t explain myself properly.” Sniffing, she confessed, “I tried to kiss him… Before the entirety of Country Corral…” She closed her eyes shut, unable to watch his reaction.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, and you know how shy Branch is Biggie!” She stood up as she started pacing around the mushroom like a caged beast. “Even better! _I’m_ supposed to know better than anyone how shy Branch is! But did that stop me? _Nooooo_! Gah, I can’t believe I was that stupid! I told Branch I was OK with not being overly affectionate in public, and yet I pulled that little stunt! Oh, Troll Tree. He’s so gonna break up with me after breaking his trust like that…”

“But why would he break up with you?” Biggie asked her, stopping his friend dead in her tracks. She slowly turned to face him with eyes as big as saucers.

“Why? _Why_?!” Poppy snapped. “Biggie, weren’t you listening?! I promised Branch we’d go at his pace. And what do I do?! I skip over a million steps and try to kiss him right in front of an entire community! That is _not_ taking things slow!” By the time she was done with her little rant she was so out of breath she kept panting.

Despite Poppy’s uncharacteristic outburst, Biggie seemed surprisingly nonplussed. Shrugging as he petted Mr. Dinkles, he beckoned Poppy to sit by his side again. When she was seated right next to him, he spoke up, “I don’t think it’s that much of a big deal, actually.” Seeing Poppy opening up her mouth, he raised his index finger to silence her. “Let me finish, please.” When she closed her mouth, he gave her a satisfied grin. “It’s true you definitely lost your grip on yourself, but really, it’s not so bad. A kiss on the lips it’s not the end of the world; I highly doubt Branch would ever break up with you for that, Poppy.”

“Mew”, Mr. Dinkles added, his words making Poppy blush scarlet and Biggie chuckle slightly.

“You’re right, Mr. D. A kiss on the lips it’s nothing compared to dancing the horizontal tango in the middle of town.” The gentle giant wiggled his eyebrows at her, suggestively. Poppy was speechless. Since when was Biggie this open about intimacy? “Not to mention, judging from your use of the verb ‘try’, it appears safe to assume that you didn’t actually kiss him, did you?”

Poppy shook her head slightly. “He flinched away…” She said, barely above a whisper.

The giant troll and his pet worm both grimaced. “I’m sorry to hear that, Poppy. But on the bright side, that means you never got to kiss him in public! Besides, knowing our dear Branch, I wouldn’t be surprised if he were beating himself up about the idea of hurting you by rejecting you, instead.”

“You don’t know him like I do, Biggie…”

“True. But then, you’ll be able to answer me this: why do you love Branch, Poppy? I can at least say I know you enough to know you wouldn’t be dating him for his physique alone. After all, you need a very deep connection with others before you even start considering them attractive. Am I wrong?”

Poppy mulled over his words. Biggie was right. As attractive as she found Branch now, she wouldn’t have been able to see his physical beauty weren’t they close. There was a reason why she only ever crushed on close friends of hers… Then, there was his question. Why did she love Branch? Well, that one was easy.

“What’s not to love?” She laughed softly, her features morphing into adoration as she talked. “Everything about Branch is just so… Authentic. I always prided myself in having layers, and so does Branch. And each new layer is just so, _so_ beautiful. I really love how he’s always there for me when I need him the most. No matter the situation, one way or another he has my back. Either by being my biggest supporter, or by making me see the error of my ways. He’s just… the most reliable troll I’ve ever met.

“Then there’s the way he finds beauty in things most of us wouldn’t look at twice. Seeing things from his eyes can be so mind-opening! The other day, we were walking around his part of the forest when he noticed this log. For me it was just that, a log. But he was so mesmerised by it… When I asked him what the big deal was he told me that piece of bark was perfect for the nests of smaller critters. That was very cute, in its own way. You know I’ve never shied away from a little adventure, Biggie. And being with Branch is the biggest adventure ever! He’s so different, and that makes him so special.

“Maybe the fact that we express our love differently can be a bit confusing, frustrating even. But… I wouldn’t change it for the world. When we’re alone together it’s like I’m the only thing that matters to him. Like it’s just the two of us in the universe. And I love that so much! Although, the most incredible thing has to be, by far, when he actually comes out of his shell. He does the most _amazing_ things when he loosens up.” She finally turned to look at her big friend, her eyes shimmering with adoration and happiness. Her voice was so tender, Biggie could feel his heart squeezing inside his rib cage. “I guess, I just love him.”

The giant troll smiled warmly at her, putting his free arm around her shoulder to give her a side hug. “I think it’s safe to assume he comes out of his shell the most if it’s for you, Poppy. You bring out the best in him.”

“Really, you think so?”

“I know so.” He nodded. “Just like he brings out the best in you, Poppy.”

“How so?” Poppy had a very good guess she knew what he meant, but wanted to hear it nonetheless.

“Well, you sort of said it yourself. He’s always there when you need him, even when you don’t know you do. So you could say he helps you become a better queen? But most importantly, being with Branch has taught you to approach things differently.”

Now Poppy really didn’t know what he meant. It must have really shown on her face, for Biggie laughed before continuing. “Your usual self is energetic, boisterous, and, sometimes, a bit overwhelming. But when you’re with Branch, knowing he has to work on his tolerance for that side of Pop troll nature, you tend to be much gentler. That’s a great skill to have when dealing with other trolls and creatures who aren’t used to us.” Biggie smiled at her before giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Hugging her knees and smiling at the floor, Poppy said softly. “When you put it like that, I guess we do bring out the best in each other, don’t we?” Seeing both giant troll and pet worm nodding wisely, the Pop queen rose from her seat, newfound determination coursing through her veins. She dusted herself off. “Well, I guess I should go talk to him now. Thank you so much, Biggie.” She thanked him before bringing the blue troll into a hug.

“You’re very welcome, Poppy.” He said as he hugged her back.

Just as she was about to sprint off to look for her favourite grump, Poppy stopped. Remembering there was something she still had to do, she turned around to face Biggie again, an abashed little smile on her face. “Um, Biggie?”·

“Hm?”

“This is long overdue but… I’m sorry I wasn’t listening to you during Barb’s world tour. And for breaking our pinkie promise. You were right; I wasn’t being a good queen.”

Biggie smiled knowingly at her, touched. “Apology accepted. And given you understood what was that Barb was doing wrong and how far you’ve come, I’m proud I helped you become the radiant and gracious leader you are today, Queen Poppy.”

The way he said those words held so much meaning Poppy felt like crying. Shaking her head slightly to focus on the task at hand, she bid Biggie and Mr. Dinkles goodbye as she started looking around the village. She had to find Branch.

* * *

What looked like a good idea at first, had soon become quite the challenge. Branch was freaking out. The Reggaeton trolls were nothing but helpful. They explained the basics of Spanish Pop to him ‒because, yes, there were differences aside from the language, such as the preferred instruments or the beat that accompanied the lyrics. They helped him translate his feelings for Poppy into a song as well as writing them down in Spanish. And they promised they’d be right there for him as his back up.

But not even all the help in the world could make him calm down at the idea of singing a love song to Poppy in front of everyone. His heart was beating so fast due to anxiety it was starting to really hurt his chest. As they rehearsed the song for the umpteenth time since he agreed to the former bounty hunters’ plan, the survivalist was grasping the sheet of paper with the lyrics so tightly he was sure to rip it would anyone startle him.

“Oye, Branch.” Tresillo snapped him out of his trance.

At the sound of paper being ripped, the cobalt-haired troll looked down at the remaining pieces of paper in his hands. Well, that was unsurprising. Taking a shuddering breath to try calm down his nerves, he addressed the dreadlocked troll. “Yes, Tresillo?”

Tresillo looked down at the shredded sheet in his friend’s hand before looking him dead in the eye. “Feeling nervous?” He asked flatly.

Marimba and Tambora choked down a laugh, but straightened up the moment they noticed Branch sending them a slight glare. “I don’t know why you’re saying that,” he retorted, sarcastically, “I’ve only told you over a million times over that I don’t feel comfortable singing about something as intimate as my feelings for the queen in front of everyone within earshot.”

“Come on, viejo! You have to start pushing your boundaries and getting out of the comfort zone!” Tresillo set down his guitar as he got closer to the Pop troll, putting an arm around his shoulder. “¿Verdad, chicas?”

“Oh, totally.”

“One hundred percent.”

“Guys, I’ve _told_ you; it’s not that easy! I’ve never been this open about my relationship with Poppy before! The most I’ve managed to do is hug her or admit a few things either in front of the Snack Pack or Cloud Guy.” Branch insisted, to no avail.

“And _we_ keep telling you; you can’t expect us to believe that.” Tambora crossed her arms over her chest, sending him a pointed look.

“Yeah, you must have shown how much she means to you in public, Branch. Judging from your song about her being perfect for you, it’s impossible to keep all that love contained.” Marimba tried to reason with him, putting her hand over her heart as she remembered the heartfelt song.

The teal troll didn’t want to admit it, but he had sung for Poppy before everyone they knew before. When she lost her colours, prompting Troll Village to do the same. In all honesty, when he started singing he wasn’t planning on allowing everybody to regain their colours ‒it had been a bonus, of course, but not his intention‒, he just wanted to cheer Poppy up. Seeing her grey and feeling hopeless broke his heart. He’d spent enough time surrounded by darkness himself so he couldn’t bear the thought of having the only beacon of light in his life going through the same. True, he declared his love for her then, but she took it as a platonic declaration and, quite honestly, at the time neither of them were ready to have it any other way.

But that was different. “That was different.” He spouted before he could stop himself.

“What was different?” the green and pink marked troll asked, feeling lost.

“I did sing for Poppy in front of others before.” Branch clarified. “But that was different; that was important.”

“And showing your girlfriend how much she means to you it’s not?” Marimba countered, sending him a knowing look.

Branch’s eyes widened at the realisation. Of course it was important. Poppy was the most important person in his life. In fact, during his grey days, more than once she’d been the only reason he got out of bed in the morning. And she always went out of her way to show how much she loved and appreciated her friends and loved ones, especially him. It was high time he did the same for her.

Sending the Reggaeton trolls a look full of determination, they nodded, understanding the meaning behind it immediately. “Would you guys help me with this?”

“Harper, have you seen Branch?” Poppy asked the artist of the village. She’d been looking for her boyfriend since her chat with Biggie and still no sign of him. The pink troll was starting to get anxious.

Harper shook her head apologetically. “Sorry, Queen Poppy. Haven’t seen him in days.”

Poppy let out a sigh. “Thanks anyways. Let me know if you find him, OK?”

As she waved Harper goodbye, the Pop queen couldn’t help worrying. Oh, why didn’t she just accept his offer to talk when she had the chance?! As she aimlessly walked around TrollsTopia, looking for Branch, Poppy thought she could hear music starting to play. Alarmed, she looked around frantically, fearing she was having another dream like the one from a few days back. Just as she was about to run like her life depended on it, a voice she’d missed dearly and spent a good hour and a half looking for began to sing. Turning around to the direction the voice was coming from so quickly she almost got whiplash, Poppy found herself looking at Branch. He was standing proudly on top of one of the mushrooms they used for public announcements, the Regaeton trolls right behind him playing instruments.

_Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos_ _  
Nos empieza a parecer  
Que pesan más los daños que los mismos años, al final  
Por eso, yo quiero que mis años pasen  
Junto a ti, mi amor eterno  
Junto a mi familia, junto a mis amigos y mi voz_

_Porque nada valgo, porque nada tengo, si no tengo lo mejor_ _  
Tu amor y compañía, en mi corazón_

As he sang, Branch decided to focus his attention solely on Poppy. She looked radiant staring up at him with a cheek-splitting grin on her face and her hands over her heart. Seeing her so touched just by the first verse gave him a boost of confidence. He would sing to her, and only to her. Who cared if the music attracted other trolls? That way everyone would be witness of the depth of his love and devotion for the queen of the Pop trolls.

_Y es que, vale más un año tardío que un siglo vacío, amor  
Y es que, vale más tener bien llenito el corazón  
Por eso, yo quiero que en mi mente, siempre, tu cariño esté bien fuerte  
Aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final_

_Porque nada valgo, porque nada tengo, si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón_

As he sang that last verse, he sent a cheeky wink at Poppy, sending her heart ablaze and a lovely shade of a darker pink adorning her cheeks. Just as he did that the music suddenly started to pick up its pace, the slow ballad becoming a catchy and lively tune in a matter of seconds, prompting everyone who’d gathered there after hearing the music beginning to play to lose themselves in the melody.

_Ven, amor  
Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
Y me hago fuerte cuando estás aquí  
Sin ti yo ya no sé qué es vivir  
Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz_

_Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti  
Recuperar las noches que perdí  
Vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
Y ser eterno junto a ti_

_Porque nada valgo, porque nada tengo, si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón_

As everyone present went crazy, Branch stepped down the mushroom, making his way to Poppy as he danced to the beat. When he reached her, he grabbed her hands in his and spun her before pulling her back to him until her free hand was resting on his chest. The love and candour in her gaze shining so bright it sent his heart soaring. Poppy, on her part, was over the moon. Her whole life she dreamed of having someone serenading her in front of everyone like in her favourite scrapbooks, and now her dream had finally come true! _Even better_! She was being serenaded by her favourite troll in the whole, wide world. She was so happy she could start ugly-sobbing any time now!

_Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente, siempre, tu cariño esté bien fuerte  
Aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final_

_Porque nada valgo, porque nada tengo, si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón_

The Reggaeton trolls shared knowing looks with each other. Anyone could see those two belonged together from a mile away. When they were together they were just so… _happy_. Still, it felt good knowing a couple was closer now thanks to them and their advice. Grinning from ear to ear, they just kept on playing as the shy Pop troll romanced his mate.

_Ven, amor  
Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
Y me hago fuerte cuando estás aquí  
Sin ti yo ya no sé qué es vivir  
Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz_

_Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti  
Recuperar las noches que perdí  
Vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
Y ser eterno junto a ti_

_Porque nada valgo, porque nada tengo, si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón_

As the last note died down, Branch did the unthinkable, taking everyone present by surprise. Cupping her cheeks like he held the whole world in his hands, he brought Poppy into a passionate kiss that made his insides churn and her toes curl in pleasure. The feeling of their lips dancing was electrifying, as always, but for some reason, it felt even more heavenly now. He wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline from having conquered his fear or Poppy’s own eagerness, all he knew was that he wished they could stay together like that forever.

When they broke it, a chorus of cheers and whistling snapped them out of their own little world. “ _Better break it up before it becomes too much_ ,” Poppy thought. But as she was about to pull away from his embrace, Branch only pulled her closer to him, his head resting on the crook of her neck. “I love you, Poppy.”

Her heart pumping, Poppy allowed herself to close her eyes as she returned his embrace. “I love you too, Branch.” Smiling sneakily, she whispered to his ear. “And you have no idea how flattered I am that you think so highly of me.”

At her words, his whole face turned purple. “Y-you understood the song?” He squeaked.

Poppy hummed. “Most of it.”

“How? It was in Spanish.”

“Oh, Branch. The Reggaeton trolls coming to live with us isn’t a spur of the moment kind of thing. I’ve been carefully meditating it for weeks, now. So I asked Tresillo to teach me Spanish to make things easier.” She sent him a proud smile. “I might not be fluent yet, but I understand a lot more than what I can say.” She winked.

Branch barked out a laugh at her confession. When she brought his face closer to hers to nuzzle him, he melted. He really was nothing if he didn’t have her love and company in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used are 'HP' by Maluma and 'Nada valgo sin tu amor', by Juanes. If you must know, HP isn't exactly the romantic type, but I found some beauty in the idea of the Reggaeton trolls becoming an item after Tambora got her heart broken and Marimba and Tresillo showed her she deserved much more in life. 
> 
> Now, if you want to understand the lyrics but don't know Spanish, you can either Google translate this (although, as an aspiring translator I'll be woefully wounded if you do), or just ask me for a translation. If you haven't figured it out already, Spanish is my mother tongue. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Cordially, Crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices Reyes!
> 
> 6th January is Epiphany Day or, as we call it here where I live, Día de Reyes. Traditionally, this was the day when we'd get and exchange presents, not Christmas, but things have changed. Some families prefer Christmas over Reyes, while others keep the tradition. And then, there's my family, where we have both! That's right; I have a Second Christmas. 
> 
> And since today it's all about the presents... This chapter is my present for you!
> 
> Sorry for any possible typos and please enjoy! ;)

“Remind me again why I’m here with you?” Branch asked for the millionth time since they left his bunker. The moment they started making their way to their destination, Poppy took hold of his arm and hadn’t let go once. Not like he would ever complain or let go of her himself. He might never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed the action even more than her.

Poppy giggled as she nuzzled her face to her grump’s shoulder. Boy, she could spend forever like this. “Because you’re my boyfriend and I enjoy your company.”

And it was true. Maybe Branch wasn’t as close to the Classical trolls as he was with the Techno and Country trolls, but to her he would always be essential in whatever idea she came up with. It was one of the many perks of having a talented, supportive, charming ‒if a bit rough on the edges‒ engineering genius for a boyfriend. No matter what, she could always rely on him to help her in some way.

Poppy relished on the fact that she was nuzzling and flirting with Branch in plain daylight. Ever since he serenaded her with that beautiful song about how much he loved and needed her in front of the entirety of TrollsTopia, he’d been progressively acting more and more affectionate in public. Now, apart from hand-holding and hugging, they shared sweet pecks in public, sometimes they even went as far as making them a little bit deeper if they wouldn’t be able to see each other much that day. Their famous banter, which had always had a flirtatious undertone even when they were just friends, was much less ambiguous now. Sometimes, they flirted so blatantly back and forth that it prompted Val to yell at them to get a room. Cue to heat exploding on their cheeks from embarrassment. Things were changing, slowly but surely. And the pink queen’s heart skipped a beat every single time.

She could never thank the Reggaeton trolls enough for their help.

As wonderful as exploring new sides in their relationship was, Poppy still had her Queenly duties to tend to. Her plan on immersing herself in her friends’ cultures taking preference.

She decided her next visit should be Classical Crest. After all, just like with the Country trolls, they’d have trouble overcoming the culture clash when they found out Classical trolls didn’t hug, preferring bows instead. Therefore, further learning about their culture would be of great help to avoid such awkward scenarios from happening again.

It was ironic. One would expect Rock trolls to be the hardest tribe to connect with, given Val’s tendency to throw Poppy out of the loop with her hardcore and teasing personality. But, in a way, the Hard Rock tribe was as boisterous and fun-loving as Pop Village; they just had a slightly different way of doing things.

No. Despite everything, one of the most challenging tribes were the Classical trolls. While they were absolutely delightful and very polite, compared to the other tribes, they seemed to be the more _distant_ in terms of social norms. The lack of physical contact was one of the main reasons why Poppy and her friends were originally appalled at the idea that their flying friends preferred bowing to hugging.

But that was water under the bridge and the Pop queen was determined to not let cultural differences get in the way of her mission. She’d already done so in the past and there was nothing she regretted more than that.

When the elevator-pod left them at the gates of Classical Crest, Poppy and Branch couldn’t help their breath from hitching in awe as they took in the scenery. No matter how many times one went to visit, the home of the Classical trolls in TrollsTopia was a sight to behold. As they arrived in front of the fuzzy entrance, adorned with marble-like columns, a cherub troll with curly, light mint hair was already waiting for them. Upon their arrival, he respectfully nodded his head at them as a greeting before beckoning them to follow him inside.

As they walked through the sumptuous halls, the Pop trolls’ jaws remained hung open. Wherever they looked, all they could see was beauty in its most luxurious and refined splendour. The fuzzy walls of the palace-pod Classical Crest was built in were lavender, with golden music notes embroidered on them. Adorning the rooms were Corinthian columns surrounded by vines; countless portraits of past historical figures such as conductors, composers, or legendary musicians hanging on the walls. The pod would often open as its residents mingled; leading outdoors, where tables were elegantly set and stages featured a troll’s latest masterpiece and their hard work; all of it surrounded by golden fences that only added to the breath-taking view.

Poppy and Branch were so engrossed in their own astonishment, they almost didn’t notice when their guide opened the door to the room where their friends and instructors for the day were in. When the Pop trolls finally did notice the change in their surroundings, they spotted Dante Crescendo and Minuet Sonata standing ‒well, more like _floating_ ‒ a few feet away from them.

Dante was conducting Minuet as she played the cello with a confidence and mastery most would only ever dream of having. Both had their eyes closed, but that was enough. Their knowledge and passion for their music was enough to guide them through it. Now, maybe all tribes had certain traits that distinguished them from each other, but there was one thing that was considered basic manners in all Troll Kingdom; no one should never interrupt another troll while they were engrossed in a song. So the pink queen and the teal survivalist waited patiently for them to finish, clapping politely once they were done.

Slightly startled at the abrupt sound of clapping, both Dante and Minuet soon turned their focus on the new arrivals. His face splitting in two as he smiled, Dante welcomed his guests with opened arms. “Queen Poppy, Branch! It’s so good to see you could make it.” He then bowed at them, cringing inwardly when they returned it. Nope, they still didn’t quite have the hang of it.

“Indeed.” Minuet positioned herself by the delegate’s side, a kind smile on her face. “And, please, allow me to say it is an immense honour that you asked for our help in learning our ways.” Just like her friend, she bowed at them. She, too, tried to hide her grimace at how poorly executed their bows were.

“Thank _you_ , guys!” Poppy beamed as she stood on her tippy-toes in excitement. “I’m _so_ looking forward to knowing more about your culture aside from the bowing!”

Branch just stared at her, adoration in his eyes. Of the countless things he was desperately in love with Poppy for, her readiness at learning new things had to be at the top of his list. Noticing he got lost in his own thoughts, he cleared his throat to appear nonchalant. “Yeah, thank you for having me, too. It’ll be a good experience for when you need to have anything else built.”

“Please, don’t mention it.” Dante waved it off with a motion of his hand. “It’s our pleasure, really.”

Minuet nodded. “Precisely. Besides, with Dante’s leadership skills and profound knowledge of our culture, and my uncanny ability to master any skill, this will be a breeze.” She stated, confidently.

“Well, where should we start?” Poppy asked, motivation running through her veins. “I mean, what else should I learn from you besides bowing?” When the Classical trolls shared an uncomfortable glance, she frowned, confused, “What is it?”

“Well, Poppy. You see…” The mint-haired troll tried to find the words that would make things the least hurtful as possible.

Seeing his friend’s distress, the Classical delegate tried to supply an appropriate answer. “Remember when you confessed to us that our hugs were far from perfect, despite what we believed?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you from the beginning, guys. But, hey! At least that taught us to be more honest with each other, right?” Her hopeful smile only made telling her the truth even more difficult.

Watching the exchange with furrowed brows, Branch had a feeling he knew where they were trying to get at. But refrained from saying anything to give them the chance to tell the truth themselves.

“Well, Poppy… To tell you the truth,” Minuet rubbed the back of her head, “we weren’t honest either.”

Poppy raised an eyebrow in confusion at that.

“You see, we didn’t tell you that your bows are…” Dante gulped loudly, “inadequate.”

“Really?” Poppy gasped.

“Yes, we’re sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. But you all looked so happy with our tradition that we couldn’t quite bring ourselves to tell you the truth.” The ambassador confessed.

Squinting her eyes slightly, deep in thought, the pink troll mulled over their words. She felt a little hurt that they’d never told them about how awful their bows truly were, even after agreeing to be more honest with each other because of that same problem; only that it was about how awful _Classical_ trolls were at _hugging_. Still, she was there because she wanted to learn, and she was nothing if she wasn’t optimistic. “So?” She raised a tentative eyebrow at them, her smile playful. “How about we rectify that?”

Branch watched proudly as Dante and Minuet beamed enthusiastically at his girlfriend’s offer. Yep, her passion for learning new things was one of the infinite reasons why his heart was hers, and hers alone.

* * *

“Huh. I gotta admit, I never thought I’d look this good in a tuxedo.” Poppy mused as her eyes wandered over the outfit her friends had lent her. The ‘training outfit’ ‒as they called it‒ consisted of a pair of black slacks, a white buttoned-up shirt under a black tailcoat, and a matching black bowtie. Minuet and Dante explained to them that in their culture it was mandatory to wear such garments when one was still attending school. It was sort of a uniform.

Branch, who was by her side, wore an identical one. “And I gotta admit that I’m very surprised you actually seem comfortable wearing a suit. Considering you only wear dresses on a regular basis…” He let out a chuckle when Poppy playfully slapped him on the elbow, without any real force behind it.

“Careful, you two.” Dante chastised, which was answered with two meek apologies from the Pop trolls.

“Just because I like to wear dresses that doesn’t mean I’m against less traditionally feminine clothing.” Poppy countered as she adjusted her tailcoat. She sent him a side glance and a smirk. “Frost ‘em, gender norms.”

“Language!” The cherub trolls seethed, scandalised.

Snickering at the scene, the survivalist couldn’t help teasing her. Sending her a smirk of his own, he said. “My, Poppy, the sweet and innocent queen of the Pop trolls, wearing a suit _and_ swearing. Colour me surprised…” He snorted.

The pink troll squinted her eyes half-heartedly at him as he finished doing his bowtie. “Oh, like you’re one to talk, Pointy Buns.”

The cobalt-haired troll gasped in fake offence at the same time as he put a hand over his chest. “Excuse _you_! You’re just jealous because your butt has never looked so good!”

“Why, you stare at it often?” Grinning mischievously at his nonsensical stuttering and lavender face, she added. “Besides, _you_ ’d wish you could pull this tuxedo off as well as I do.”

Before Branch could reply with some snark of his own, the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted him. Turning around with curious eyes, both noticed Minuet and Dante looking at them, and looking very uncomfortable while doing so.

The conductor coughed a little to appear natural. “As… entertaining as this exchange has been, I’m afraid there’s still much to do. So if you two wouldn’t mind…” He raised an eyebrow at them, hoping to get his point across.

“Oh, yeah!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Totally!”

“Of course.”

“We’re sorry…”

“Very sorry.”

“Guess we just…”

“…Kind of lost track, right?”

“Right.”

“Could we, please, put this behind us and start with the lesson?” Minuet sent them a pointed look. She hated acting so rude, but she took mastering crafts very seriously and they still had to teach those two the basics of their society. In a way, to her, mastering crafts was a craft itself.

Poppy and Branch just nodded.

“Good. Now, shall we begin?” She moved aside and motioned with her hand to the empty, spacious room that was behind her. Once they’d positioned themselves she waited for her partner to start with the lesson.

“As you know,” Dante started, his hands clasped behind his back made it all the more apparent that he was there to instruct his new pupils, “bowing is the classical equivalent to hugging. Therefore, it must be done with feeling. It must have _true_ meaning. It simply cannot be something you like to do just because you find it to be fun.” He dismissed the mere thought with a motion of his hand. “When you’re allowed to bow, you will have to have the same intentions in mind as when you hug each other. Is that clear?”

The ambassador cocked a bored eyebrow at Branch, who had raised his hand. “Yes, Branch?”

Now that he had the golden troll’s attention, he lowered his hand. “Yes. I’m sorry, but…did you just say when we’re _allowed_ to bow?” He shrugged, a little confused. “Aren’t we going to practice bowing from the start?”

His question sent Dante and Minuet cackling. Branch exchanged confused glances with Poppy, trying to see if she knew what was going on. But she just shrugged and offered him a sheepish smile, also at a loss. Finally, the cherub trolls calmed down. The mint-haired troll cleared her throat. “Oh, Goodness, Branch. No, of course not!”

“Why?” The teal troll insisted.

“Because actually bowing it’s obviously too advanced for you yet! You wouldn’t teach a trolling how to run before they can even crawl, would you?” She reasoned, her fists on her hips and a knowing expression on her face. Those two should really trust her. She’d always been valedictorian of her class back at Symphony Ville, and she was a quick study to boot!

“Then what are we going to be doing until we do?” Poppy asked.

“You will be learning the basics.” Dante replied. “Once you got those down, you will be performing your first proper bows!”

Poppy sighed. Apparently, immersing herself in her flying friends’ culture was going to take a while. “Well, where should we start?”

“First, you should stand in front of each other.” Dante began.

Poppy and Branch did as they were told.

“Second, we will show you how to curtsy.”

Branch raised an eyebrow at that. “But aren’t curtsies how females are taught to bow as opposed to males _actually_ bowing?”

“Oh, Branch. And here I thought you shared my ‘frost ‘em, gender norms’ mindset.” Poppy teased him.

“Poppy, language.” Branch snickered at his girlfriend being reprimanded for her foul language for the second time that day. Normally, it would be him who’d be scolded for his potty mouth, so it was a welcomed vindication. “And, to answer your question, Branch; no, for us it’s not.” Dante pointed out. “It might be like that for you, but as I told you before, the current Bow Time is our equivalent to your Hug Time. For us it shows affection. So since bows are like your hugs, curtsies are closer to hand-holding. It has nothing to do with gender.”

“Moving on,” The lemonade pink-haired troll waved the conversation off before refocusing on the task at hand, “to do a proper curtsy you must first lower your head…”

The couple did as told. “Not so low, you two.” Minuet chimed in, prompting them to raise their heads. “No, now that’s too high.” And they then lowered them just slightly. “There.”

“…Then, stand your right foot behind the left foot…”

Again, they tried to mimic the action. “You almost got it, but don’t forget to rest on the balls of your feet and to shift most of your weight onto the front foot.” Minuet specified again.

“…bend your knees…”

Poppy and Branch bent their knees, with the golden skinned female pointing out, “Keep your backs straight!”

“…And finally, bring yourselves back to your original position!”

The couple did just that so fast, relieved that the nightmare was finally over, that Minuet had to reprimand them. “No, no! You have to do that final step _gracefully_! If you do it so fast, it’s painfully obvious you’re in a hurry to finish and the other troll will feel offended!”

“Now, now.” Dante said as he clapped to get their attention. “Come on, everyone. Practice makes perfect. From the top!” Poppy and Branch couldn’t hold back a groan.

After sixteen more tries ‒not like Branch was counting‒ they finally managed to remember every single step without Dante or Minuet’s directions. And after ten more times doing it on their own to ensure they finally got it down and made no mistakes, their instructors believed it was finally time to teach them how to bow.

“Alright, remember. What matters the most is the feeling you put into it.” Dante reminded them as he looked at them dead in the eye, his voice completely serious. “Bow at each other like you were hugging.”

The Pop trolls nodded at him with matching determined expressions. Minuet cutting in only prompted Poppy to sigh, feeling exhausted, and Branch to facepalm, feeling exhausted _and_ frustrated. “But before that, let’s teach you how it’s done!”

“Put your left hand behind your backs…” The pink-haired conductor began.

When they tried to follow the action, Minuet chimed in, unintentionally causing the patience of both to start running thin from exhaustion. “Rest your hand at waist-level and the other pressed to your abdomen.”

“…Bring your right hand to your waist…” Again, the couple tried to mimic the action, and again, their well-meaning friend pointed out their flaws.

“…Keep your eyes lowered…”

Again, the process repeated itself.

“…And stand up in one fluid motion.”

And again.

After their first try, they practiced twenty-two more times ‒but seriously, Branch wasn’t keeping count at all, nor was he more than done by that point, not at all!‒ before the moment of truth came.

Standing in front of each other, they nodded, feeling ready. They knew the instructions by heart, all they needed to do was translate what they felt during hugging into bowing. But actually, that was the easy part. They were in front of each other’s favourite troll in the whole world. When they hugged, it was the culmination of years of crumbling walls down, of rejecting invitations that would later be repaired with utmost care and stored for when the extra love was needed, of bantering and shameless flirting‒even when they didn’t know they were doing so. When they hugged it was the purest way to prove their love for each other. And bowing would be no different.

Poppy and Branch where so lost in their own little world, they almost missed the Classical pair’s joyful clapping and exclamations of jubilation. “In the words of the great Trollzart, that was _beautiful_!” Having said that, both gave their friends a bow of their own, which were properly returned for once.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this after all that hard work,” Branch panted, “but where was Bow Time while I was grey and hated hugs?” Everyone laughed at his joke.

Minuet happily clasped her hands before her. “Now, how about some dancing?”

As they were being led to a bigger, even more spacious room, whose walls were covered by full-body mirrors, Poppy leaned in to whisper into her boyfriend’s ear. “Branch, I’m scared.”

He gently patted her hand in reassurance. “Me too, Poppifer. Me too.”

* * *

Somehow, her reflection looked so wrong, and it wasn’t because she was, uncharacteristically, still wearing the training suit ‒although she couldn’t help but wonder whether dancing in it instead of more flexible clothing was a good idea to begin with. The troll staring back at her appeared tired and drained. Her hair was dishevelled, her eyes were puffy, and her skin glistened from sweat. Could she really be that tired? It was true she spent a good two hours or so just trying to master curtsying and bowing, but she still had a full day ahead of her before she could confidently say she was well-versed in classical lifestyle.

Poppy discreetly shook her head, she wasn’t going to start slouching now when they still had so much to do. Turning to face her friends, she spoke up, “So, Minuet. What’s this dancing you were talking about earlier?” She was really curious, after all, she couldn’t recall a single time where the Classical trolls had actually danced. Let alone something that was inherently theirs and that she would be sure to recognise as a type of dance she _didn’t_ recognise!

“I was talking about the most graceful and elegant dance style of all, Poppy!” She paused for a minute for dramatic effect. “Ballet!” From the look of elation on her face, Poppy and Branch guessed it certainly had to be a sight to behold. Their own eyes were sparkling with anticipation and wonder at the idea…

…right before Dante ruthlessly shattered all their dreams and expectations. “It also happens to be the most excruciatingly painful and unspeakably torturous dance in the six tribes.” After a pause, in which he completely ignored his guests’ horrified faces, he added as an afterthought, “And their subsequent subgenres.”

Branch raised a tentative finger with a grimace, almost afraid of the answer he might get, “And what exactly are we supposed to learn today?”

Dante brought a hand to his chin, contemplating their options. “Well, usually it takes a troll’s entire youth to even become professional dancers, let alone prima ballerinas…”

“A troll’s entire youth?” Poppy squeaked at the same time as Branch whimpered, “What’s a prima ballerina?”

“Oh, oh!” Minuet raised her hand in the air, excitedly. When she got the other three’s undivided attention, she cleared her throat before proceeding with her explanation. “First of all, yes, Poppy; a troll’s entire youth. You see, professional ballet dancers start form a very young age, and it’s such a demanding discipline that many young girls have to quit once they reach puberty.”

“Why?” Branch asked as he rubbed his hands nervously, something told him whatever answer he got would only emphasise ballet’s unforgiving nature.

Minuet looked uncomfortable for a moment. After a minute of silence, she finally answered the question, albeit blushing slightly, “Because their hair got too big to keep their balance.” At Poppy’s suddenly worried expression, the flying troll rushed to reassure her. “Don’t worry, Poppy! Your hair is just fine!”

Now Branch was flushing too. With a fond shake of her head at her boyfriend’s shy and innocent nature, the Pop queen lovingly nuzzled the side of his head, earning a grateful smile from him in the process.

“And secondly, to answer your question, Branch, prima ballerinas are the best dancers in the whole ballet.” Oh, that wasn’t as terrible as they thought…

“And what are we going to be learning today, again?” Poppy inquired timidly.

“Well, normally we’d suggest we warm up with some _arabesques_ , followed by a few _attitudes_ , and finishing by several _pirouettes_ to see how the dancer’s level truly is at.” Danted listed off with his fingers. “But considering you’re not acquainted with even the basics of the dance, I believe it will be best to teach you how to be _en pointe_ first.”

“Excellent choice, Dante.” Minuet praised. “I was thinking the exact same thing. That way, even if you don’t know the rest of the steps, you won’t have trouble moving gracefully! You’ll just have to adapt your usual dance moves to it.” The mint-haired female beamed.

The survivalist raised a finger, completely slaw-jacked. “That all sounds great, guys. Really.” Thankfully for him, his sarcasm was completely lost on the Classical trolls before him. “But just one thing.” He put his clasped hands before his mouth, as if he were truly contemplating what he wanted to say. “What the Hair is to be _en pointe_?!”

“Language!”

Poppy couldn’t help snickering before taking a deep breath. “Sorry, guys. But Branch’s right, we don’t know what _en pointe_ even _means_. Could you teach it to us?”

“Oh, but of course!” And with that, the Classical trolls changed their position to what, for Poppy and Branch, could only be described as standing straight. The couple exchanged a dumfounded look, hoping the other would understand what was going on. No such luck.

“Now you try!”

Since they had no idea about what they’d just witnessed, they did the next best thing they could think of; they straightened their backs. “Are we doing it yet?” Poppy opened one eye to see her friends’ reactions.

“As much as I campaign for a proper back position; that is nothing like being _en pointe_.” Dante stated.

“Sorry, it’s just a little difficult following your directions. Could you please do it again?”

The Classical trolls repeated the motion…with, unsurprisingly, the exact same results. “Do you see how it’s done now?” Minuet asked them.

“No…”

“Not really.” Poppy sighed. “It’s just… it looks like you’re just straitening your backs, guys.”

“Yeah.” Branch agreed, folding his arms. “It’s a bit difficult to see what we’re supposed to do with you guys floating.”

Dante facepalmed himself slightly, reprimanding himself for his short-sightedness. “Of course! Our apologies.” He repeated the action once more. “Please, look at my toes.”

The Pop trolls inched closer to the ambassador to take a good look. His toes seemed to be uncurled… Thinking she finally understood, Poppy lit up. “Oh, I get it!” She stood on her tiptoes. “And I doing it right?”

Minuet squinted her eyes at the pink troll’s feet. “Well, you’re certainly closer to it than before.” Before the Pop queen could celebrate, the golden-skinned troll cut in, “But that’s still just being on your tiptoes. A proper _en pointe_ means you have to shift your entire weight to the tips of your _fully extended_ toes.” She made sure to enunciate each word slowly and clearly enough. “You too, Branch.”

Finally understanding what they meant, the mismatched lovers tried their luck at it…

…And immediately saw the stars due to the unbearable pain the strain was putting them through.

Seeing the, oh, so familiar reactions of a first successful _en pointe_ plastered on their faces, the Classical trolls chuckled good-naturedly at them. “Oh, please. Don’t be so dramatic! It’s really not that much of a big deal once you get used to it.”

“ _No fair_! You guys _float_!” Poppy complained, out of breath.

“Why am I doing this?!” Branch bellowed in pain.

“Because you love me!”

“Love shouldn’t hurt this bad!”

“ _Love hurts, whether it’s right or wrong!_ ” Poppy sang, trying to distract her mind from the agonising torture. Any other day she would try to comfort him, but she was sure her toes had given up on her, so who cared?!

“That song isn’t even _close_ to being classical music!” Oh, _when_ would the suffering end?! Branch was convinced that sooner or later something would break, either a bone or his suit, he wasn’t sure. But something was going to be torn.

“Just hang on for a little while longer!” Minuet urged them, focused on her own position with Dante doing the same by her side.

The sound of something cracking had the eyes of everyone present popping wide open. Following the sound, they came face to face with a very disgruntled Branch. “Oh, frosting…”

“ _Language!_ ”

* * *

Poppy was kneeling down next to Branch, who was sitting on a chair, nursing his aching back. With a worried expression that was full of sympathy on her face, she tenderly rubbed his shoulder. “Honey, I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me… But I think it’d be best for you if you sit the next one out, OK?”

Shuddering from the discomfort, Branch placed his hand of top of hers. “Thank you, Poppy. Sorry I can’t be of any more help right now.”

“Oh, Branch. Don’t be silly.” The magenta-eyed queen stood up from where she was and positioned herself right in front of her boyfriend. “You’ve already done enough as it is.” She held her hand out to caress his cheek.

Branch leaned into her touch. “I love you, Poppy.” He said with a voice so soft he surprised even himself.

Poppy smiled warmly at him before leaning forward to place a kiss on his forehead. “I love you too, Branch.”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine, though? Not only are Classical traditions surprisingly ruthless, Dante and Minuet are very demanding teachers, too. And you look terrible!” He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Yep, tact still wasn’t his forte.

“Says the guy who’s nursing his aching back like an old man…” The queen deadpanned.

The survivalist flinched a little. It was very unusual to see Poppy being so dry. “Sorry… But that’s what I mean, Pops. You look exhausted and very frustrated! Are you sure you don’t want to call it a day, rest a little, and continue some other time?”

Poppy waved the suggestion off. “Pffft! C’mon, Branch! We both know I was much worse for wear when I was trying to get to Bergen Town. Compared to walking aimlessly in the wilderness, this’ll be a walk in the park!” Seeing he still didn’t look convinced, she put on her best smile and bent down to peck him on the lips. “How about this? Since you’ll be watching, if you think I’m taking things too far, you let us know and we’ll stop immediately. Deal?”

Branch crossed his arms before his chest, trying to resist. After a minute he sighed, giving in; it was impossible to say no to Poppy as it was, let alone when she had just kissed him ‒and effectively lowered his defences, that sneaky, little twig!‒ and looking at him imploringly. “Deal.”

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Poppy!” Dante called out to her. “Are you ready for the next lesson?”

“Never been more ready!” She gave the delegate a double thumbs up, making a point of ignoring Branch scoffing behind her.

“Wonderful, because the next part is something you’ll agree is crucial to being a good leader.”

The queen brought her hands to her face, her eyes sparkling in wonder and excitement. Now _that_ was what she was talking about! “Really?” She asked in her most hopeful voice. “What is it?”

“Etiquette!” Dante exclaimed, his own satisfied grin on his face.

Poppy’s own smile fell, a strangled sound coming out of her throat. After a minute, she asked. “What?”

“Etiquette!” The conductor repeated. “We will teach you how to behave like a lady.”

The pink troll’s fingers started to fidget nervously. She was looking everywhere but at the Classical troll before her, trying to find the right words. “Leaving aside that the whole ‘proper lady’ or ‘to make a man out of someone’ thing”, she air-quoted, “isn’t exactly what I’d call progressive… Why would I need to learn etiquette? I mean, I _am_ the queen of the Pop trolls. I have literally been raised to behave like a leader.” She tried to get her point across.

From where he was seated, Branch couldn’t help but smirk at the scene. It looked like he wouldn’t even have to intervene to have Poppy call it a day and go home.

“True, but that is still not enough.” Dante started. “You said it yourself, Poppy; you were raised to behave like a leader,” he sent her a meaningful look, “like the leader of the _Pop_ trolls. Your norms don’t necessarily apply to us.”

Poppy was about to protest when she thought better of it. Dante was right. She knew everything that needed to be known about how the queen of the Pop trolls was supposed to act at all times and occasions. Be it weddings, funerals, formal events, informal parties, semi-formal pool parties (where one should always wear swimsuits, never two pieces, for example), funerals for office material… But not all trolls had the same norms and conventions. What could be silly for a Pop troll could be extremely meaningful for a Rock troll or vice versa, for example. And given she was doing all this because she wanted to strengthen the bond between different trolls… She had no other choice. Anything for TrollsTopia.

“OK, Dante. Where do we start?” She glanced back worriedly when she heard someone being slapped behind her. But she only saw Branch rubbing his nose with a pained expression on his face.

“Us, Classical trolls, display our manners the best when attending to a tea party.” Dante explained to a bewildered Poppy from his seat at the coffee table in the middle of one of Classical Crest’s many sitting rooms. The pink royal’s eyes were constantly scanning everything around her, from even the most boring saucer to the sheer amount of snacks in the table. “If His Grace, Conductor Trollzart, ever invited you to have tea with him, aside from being one of the highest honours in our society, you should always behave properly. It’s the fastest way to earn His Grace’s respect and trust.”

Poppy nodded her head at everything he said; not sure she understood everything but making an effort nonetheless. All of a sudden, Minuet was floating right beside her, a plater on her right hand while the other rested on her back. “For this lesson, I will be at your service. While Dante explains the theoretical part, I will be serving anything that you need to complete the practical one.”

The pink troll nodded timidly in understanding, her hands on her lap, before turning to the ambassador. “What do I do first?”

“First, you rest your hands _on the table_ , never on your lap.” He looked at her sternly, making her flinch slightly before rushing to do just that. “My apologies, Poppy, but that is just one of our most basic rules when it comes to manners. I can’t possibly let you make such mistake.”

“I-it’s fine, Dante. I know you’re just trying to help. Thank you.” She gave him a sheepish smile, she was beginning to think she should’ve called it quits when Branch suggested to. She shook herself from those thoughts. She’d been through much worse, she could do this.

“You’re very welcome. Now, it is crucial that you get the terminology right.”

“The terminology?” She cocked an eyebrow, not sure if she misunderstood. 

“Indeed. You simply cannot attend a tea party if you don’t even know how to address the topic properly. You would only make a fool of yourself.”

Poppy guessed that made sense. It was similar to what happened with Branch when he kept using the wrong lingo around the Country trolls. “Alright. What’s the right terminology?”

“First of all, you can’t call this type of tea, despite being served at 4:00PM, ‘high tea’ or even ‘afternoon tea’”, he air-quoted, “its proper name it’s ‘tea.’ Now you try.” He motioned for her to give it a try with his hand.

Poppy chose to refrain from saying she didn’t even know that tea could be called anything other than ‘tea.’ “I’m… looking forward to drinking some _tea_ with you, Dante?” She tried awkwardly.

“Good. That brings us to the other thing you must never say.” He narrowed his eyes, his tone dead serious. “You ‘have’ tea; you _never_ say you’re going to ‘take’ some tea. Is that clear?” Poppy didn’t know how, but he’d got terribly close to her face in a matter of seconds.

“Crystal.” Poppy squeaked. “I’d like to _have_ some tea, please.”

“Excellent.” Dante said, pleased. “Now we can address how to actually serve and drink tea.”

As the ambassador said that, he used his hand to point at everything that was on the table. “These are all the proper snacks and silverware for a traditional tea party with the Conductor. Pay attention, Poppy. Each and every one of these objects and appetizers you see here has its own rules and conditions you must simply know by heart. And it is my honour and duty to tell you all about it. Let us start with the china!”

“Um,” Poppy was looking around the table, looking for something, “shouldn’t we start with the cutlery? Last time I checked, learning the use of each piece was crucial for formal events.”

“For formal events such as banquets and traditional soirées, yes. But not for Tea Time with His Grace.” Dante corrected her. “But thank you for bringing that up. Now I know what else to teach you. You see, Poppy, the only cutlery needed in Tea Time is a butter knife, for spreading the cream and jam. Every other piece is so unnecessary in these circumstances that their use would even be insulting. But I’ll explain that in a minute. Now, onto the china!”

Groaning quietly, Poppy slumped down on her chair, before straightening herself quickly under Dante’s stern gaze. Chuckling uncomfortably, she returned her focus to the task at hand.

* * *

Branch watched as Dante instructed Poppy on how to eat the snacks during Tea Time, a fearful expression on her face. Apparently, every sandwich, cake, and scone had to be put down between bites, and could only be eaten with the hand. The ambassador was currently trying to get Poppy to do just that following the usual pattern and rhythm Classical trolls used.

Seeing Poppy’s uncertainty made him want to call out to them and stay true on his part of the deal just to get it over with and go back home with his queen. But since the experience was so important to Poppy and, so far, they were only learning etiquette and having tea, Branch was holding himself back. But the moment they were back to doing the kind of activities that got him complaining about his back like a grandpa, he was going to clear his throat as loudly as if he had a growlbeast stuck inside it.

“Poppy’s drive sure brings back memories.” He jumped slightly at the new voice his ears registered, turning slightly to the source of it. When he turned his head, he saw it was Minuet who talked. Instead of serving their friends she was looking at the scene before her with glazed over eyes, reminiscing the past. “I can practically hear my governess teaching me the same things!” She laughed softly.

“Minuet, it’s not like I don’t enjoy your company, but shouldn’t you be with them?” He pointed discreetly to their general direction.

“Oh, don’t worry, Branch.” She shrugged his concerns off, sending him a knowing look. “I know from experience that it’ll be a while before those two have advanced enough to need of my assistance again.”

“If you say so…”

They kept watching Dante’s passionate speech about whether cream should go before or after the jam, under Poppy’s both astonished and understanding gaze. Branch guessed she might relate to how the delegate felt about such detail. After all, his girlfriend had several scrapbooks solely for explaining how a proper scrapbook should be done. _Thank Troll_ he actually followed those instructions when he made his own scrapbook about rocks, otherwise she might have burned it.

After what could have been minutes or hours, he felt Minuet leaning closely to him. “Something tells me that, had you known you would crack your back while learning to dance with us, you wouldn’t have left your bunker in weeks, would you have?” She covered her mouth with her hands as she snickered.

Branch smirked at her. “As a matter of fact, Minuet. I would have come even if I’d known that.” He couldn’t help but snicker himself at her dumbfounded face. When said face morphed itself into a mischievous one, he began to sweat.

“Because you love Poppy so much you could never say no to her?” She asked with a cheek-splitting grin.

OK, he had to admit she got him there. Mostly. “Yes… That definitely is a factor…” He conceded. “But it’s not all there is to it.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“Poppy isn’t the only one who wants to make things right between us.”

The mint-haired troll gave him a sympathetic smile. “Oh, Branch. If this is about tricking Dante into thinking he’d created a masterpiece, you don’t have to worry about it anymore. He forgave you the moment you helped him compose his very own piece.”

“It’s not about that.” The teal troll shook his head.

“Then what is it?”

Branch took a deep breath before letting it out in the form of a sigh. “During Barb’s world tour, Poppy, Biggie, and I arrived at Symphony Ville right after the Rock trolls attacked.” Minuet’s eyes visibly widened. “Pennywhistle told us what happened and Poppy immediately wanted to help you and save everyone. While I…” He trailed off.

“You wanted to go back to Pop Village.” Minuet finished for him, understanding the meaning behind his silence.

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly, his eyes downcast, feeling ashamed of himself. “Once things cooled down and I had some time to think, I realised I was wrong, too. Poppy’s been beating herself up for not understanding that differences matter and that denying them also denies our identity, but I was no better.”

He then looked at his floating friend, his face reflected so much exhaustion all of a sudden… “Despite not knowing you, despite not even knowing the truth about the strings and the tribes falling apart, either, Poppy wanted to help you. In her eyes, just because you’re different that doesn’t mean you don’t need or deserve kindness and compassion. But I only wanted to protect myself and my loved ones.”

Slowly, his face turned into a small grin, albeit it was still a bit tired. “I guess, in the end, we were both right and wrong at the same time; while we should all understand and respect our differences if we want to get along, they should never be enough to keep us apart.” As he said those words, his eyes trailed back to Poppy. It still hurt to remember their argument before they went their separate ways, but it only did because of how blind they both were then. They were like day and night, true. But the moon couldn’t shine without the sun’s help, and the sun wouldn’t be able to rest without the moon taking over for the night.

Yes, they were different, but they were perfect for each other just like that.

Minuet watched Branch’s expression soften as he looked at the pink beauty at the other side of the room. Her own heart melting at the sight. Her whole life, she’d only read of romances as heartwarming as that in novels. It was truly inspiring seeing them in real life. But what was even more inspiring was the couple’s drive to become better, either individually, or as one.

“So you came here today to make up for your own mistakes and learn more about us as well?”

His eyes never leaving his girlfriend’s petite and lovely form as she tried drinking some tea, he whispered. “Yes.”

* * *

“Now, now, Poppy.” Dante tried for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. “When drinking tea, you must bring the cup, holding it by the handle, to your lips. Always avoid moving forward yourself.”

With the cup in one hand and its saucer in the other, Poppy couldn’t help but ask the question that had been gnawing at her since they began with the lesson. “But what about the pinkie? Shouldn’t I lift it as I drink?” She could’ve sworn she saw Demo and even _Val_ drinking like that.

“No, Poppy. That is a misconception. We do not lift our fingers when drinking _tea_.” He made sure to enunciate the word enough to give the queen a hint that it applied to that very specific kind of tea. “Lifting one’s pinkie was originally meant for using the finger as a ‘cushion’,” he air-quoted, “to avoid loud noises when setting the cup down. But it is better to avoid it when drinking _tea_.”

The queen pondered over his words for a minute until she got it, her face lighting up. “Oh! So you mean it depends on which kind of tea we’re _having_?” She winked at him, proud of herself for her proper use of the terminology.

Dante couldn’t keep his own proud smile off his face even if he wanted to. “Precisely, Poppy. Precisely.”

The lesson went on like that. Dante would explain the nuances and complexities of Tea Time and encourage Poppy to try applying them herself. Poppy would sometimes make a mistake, much to her instructor’s exasperation, but after a further explanation from the Classical delegate, a few questions of her own, and a little bit more practice, she managed to succeed.

Poppy had to admit, the day had been exhausting. When Pop trolls learned or taught anything it was always from a ‘having fun while learning’ angle. Lessons were about enjoying the moment and truly understanding the meaning behind it. It didn’t matter if the troll in question was quicker or slower at it, all that mattered was the journey and ensuring the troll got it in the end.

Given that, from her perspective, the Classical trolls’ method was the educational equivalent to war. It didn’t matter if you had a harder time processing information or not. It didn’t matter if you enjoyed yourself or not. It didn’t matter if you were _prepared_ for it or not. You just had to learn how to do it, no matter what. For Classical trolls, what mattered was the outcome, the journey was secondary; something one had to undergo to achieve their goals. Their motto literally seemed to be ‘means to an end.’

It was a little disturbing at first glance.

But, Poppy realised as she kept looking from her cup of tea to the Classical troll before her, his expression full of pride and delight, that was just what she was experiencing at the moment. Her point of view came from a first, shallow glance. Dante and Minuet were speeding things up for her because she couldn’t afford to dedicate her whole life to learning their culture if she wanted to invite the tribe leaders to TrollsTopia soon.

  
They were doing all of this for _her_. It was very likely that Classical trolls weren’t as ruthless when teaching their young, or maybe they were, but still learned to enjoy and feel proud of themselves for their achievements in spite of that. Everything Dante and Minuet had put her through was basically a crash course they came up with for her sake.

So what if they were different? That didn’t make them any less wonderful as trolls and as friends.

“You know, Poppy.” Dante suddenly broke the comfortable silence they found themselves in. Poppy urged him to continue with a nod as she stirred her tea. “I must say I’m quite impressed! I didn’t expect things to go so well, considering... Well, you know.”

The queen’s brow knotted in confusion at his words. “I don’t think I do. Considering what, Dante?”

The cherub troll cleared his throat slightly after a humorous chuckle. Something in the way he did it reminded Poppy of when someone was trying to lessen the tension in the room. But what kind of tension could there be? They were perfectly fine until Dante opened up his mouth! “Considering… you’re a Pop troll.” He finally admitted.

Poppy’s blood ran cold at his words. Considering she was a Pop troll? What was he trying to say, that her birth tribe made her, somehow, less capable of handling herself than his did for him? Trying to get a grip of herself, Poppy set her cup down on the table. She was probably just jumping to conclusions, there was no way Dante meant to look down on her people.

Right?

Putting on a smile, she asked. “And what do you mean by that?”

Dante set down his own cup as well before resting his forearms on the table, his head coming to rest on his clasped hands. “Oh, you know. I just find the queen of one of the less orderly tribes to be capable of acting like a civilised troll to be surprising.” If he noticed how Poppy clenched her fists at his words, he didn’t show it.

His words ignited a fire in the queen’s heart. A fire fuelled by anger and outrage; every single word that left the delegate’s mouth only fanned its flames. Still, Poppy tried to contain herself, but her smile was starting to be strained and fighting to keep it as it was before was starting to hurt. Finally, she choked out. “C’mon, Dante… We can’t possibly be that bad…” She was silently coaxing him to backpedal and rectify his words, hoping to put the unpleasant comment behind them.

“Maybe not that bad…” Poppy visibly relaxed for a second… “But you certainly are too unruly for a monarchy.” …only to tense up again the next. Dante, on his part, seemed to have had a dawning realisation. “Oh! Perhaps that’s just it!”

“Perhaps what is just it?” Poppy practically growled, her left eye twitching slightly.

“Perhaps the problem comes with being overlooked by the unstable presence of a king or queen instead of the comforting and trustworthy nature of a conductor.”

“Are you saying my whole family’s role in our society is unreliable?” The pink troll’s voice was so low, her boyfriend almost didn’t recognise it. He had to do something, _now_!

“No.” Dante shook his head, a savant smile on his face. “I’m simply saying it’s a mistake, much like your hugs.”

At that, something inside Poppy finally snapped. How dare he? How _dare_ he?! Here she was, trying to understand their culture and the way they approached things compared to her people, trying to _appreciate and respect it_ , no less, and he had the nerve to put _hers_ down?! Who did he think he was to judge her tribe?! How could _anyone_ judge them just because they were different?! Fed up with his judgemental attitude, Poppy slammed her hands down the table before slowly looking at Dante. If looks could kill, Dante would have been skinned alive and brutally murdered ten times over. “The only mistake here is styling your hair like that and thinking it’s fashionable instead of ridiculous.” The queen growled.

She was so far gone, she didn’t even acknowledge everyone’s gasps at her cruel jab. She just wanted to put Dante in his place. “Who do you think you are? Insulting my people, looking down on us, mocking my entire family!” From where he was, Branch could see Poppy was beginning to shake. Her fury overtaking her and rolling off of her in waves to the point the room was simultaneously very hot and very cold all of a sudden. He stood up slowly, his back still aching. “We Pop trolls may be unruly, and boisterous, and one of the less orderly tribes, and we sure as _frosting_ like to hug,” the fire in her gaze was so intense, any remaining fight there could’ve been in Dante or Minuet to reprimand her on her language was immediately extinguished, “but at least we’re not a bunch of pompous, judgemental, self-important, puff-headed, dolled up, hateful know-it-alls!” Poppy roared at the top of her lungs.

A deafening silence was all that could be heard in the room after her outburst, everyone present just stood there, looking at her with wide eyes. Poppy was so worked up it took her a while to process what had just happened. Panting slightly to regain her breath, her own eyes widened in horror when she realised what she’d just done. She brought a hand to her mouth, horrified at herself for losing her composure like that. She tried to apologise to the awestruck trolls before her, but words failed her. She suddenly felt so cold… Before she knew it, she was shivering from her own hopelessness. A welcomed arm snaked its way around her, turning her head, she saw Branch with a worried expression on his face. “I think it’s time we called it a day, Pops.”

The use of his nickname for her was so gentle it almost brought her some comfort. Almost. Nodding at his suggestion, she let herself be led out of the room as her eyes wandered back to the dumbfounded trolls before wordlessly leaving the premises. Once they were alone, Poppy leaned her whole body towards Branch’s embrace. She wasn’t crying, she was so astonished she didn’t think her brain could even function enough to bring tears to her eyes, but she still shook, ashamed of herself.

Branch kept drawing circles in her back in an attempt to comfort her. He knew he should have tried to put an end to it the moment Dante made that comment, fully aware that Poppy’s love for her people, combined with her sensitive nature, would not take it well. But the way she faked calmness fooled even him. And now she was suffering just the same. At least he could be there for her when she was down.

The new voice that made itself present startled them both. “Poppy?” Dante called out to her.

Slowly, as if afraid of what she might find when she faced him, Poppy separated herself from Branch, his hold on her never loosening. When she saw Dante’s worried expression ‒Oh, Gah! Despite everything she said he was still worried about her! ‒ her voice finally came back to her. “Oh, Dante…” She croaked. “I’m so sorry!”

The Classical troll shook his hands before him. “None of that, Poppy. It was my fault. I took the lesson too far.”

“You what?” She asked, still feeling overwhelmed by the circumstances.

“Everything I said to you and your tribe, Poppy, was hurtful. I’m well aware of that.” He bowed down his head in shame and repentance. “Because it was on purpose.”

The pink queen’s brow furrowed. “I… I don’t think I understand…”

“Neither do I.” Branch intervened.

“I said all that on purpose, Poppy, although I didn’t truly mean a word,” the ambassador clarified quickly, “because I was trying to teach you what we Classical trolls consider to be a most admirable trait in a leader.” He confessed.

“But the only way to teach you, was using the element of surprise.” Minuet spoke up, her sudden addition to the conversation urging everyone to look at her. In turn, she directed her gaze, which was full of sympathy and regret, at Poppy. “We’re so very sorry, Poppy. We should have, at least, given you a heads up.”

“I’m really sorry, too. I never should have said such terrible things, either.” The pink troll apologised. “But what is this trait you were trying to teach me about?” She couldn’t help but ask.

The Classical trolls exchanged a worried glance before Minuet shrugged, allowing Dante to explain things to their friend. “For us, Classical trolls, the best trait a leader can have is the ability to turn cordiality into a weapon.”

“Huh?” Was the Pop trolls’ intelligible answer.

“As unfair as it is,” Minuet started, “most trolls will take someone who makes their point in a poised, calm manner much more seriously than someone who loses their composure easily.”

“Therefore, learning to reel our emotions in when expressing or distaste for something is crucial for us.” Dante finished for her.

“So you said all that just to see if I could control my emotions?” Poppy guessed, their nodding heads were all the answer she needed. “Can we try again?”

Everyone exhaled, surprised. “Poppy, are you sure?” Branch reached out to her.

“Positive.” She leaned into his touch. “They’re right, Branch. As a leader, wearing my heart on my sleeve won’t always be an advantage. I have to learn to be more level-headed.” She turned to her friends. “Can you teach me?”

They sent her a warm smile. “It will be our pleasure.” Dante said before clearing her throat. “Now, what does the queen of the most naïve trolls have to say?”

Poppy took a deep breath. She just had to be polite, but firm. Similar to when she had to do some damage control after her friends got in trouble of some kind and it was up to her to burst their bubble. It was just part of her Queenly duties, and she took her duties very seriously. “I believe that, just because we approach things different than you do, that doesn’t make us any less respectable.” She began. “Forgive my bluntness, but I believe we all have flaws and make mistakes, not just as individuals, but as a society as well. So the best way to solve this would be to assess the issue when it truly becomes problematic and learning to cooperate until it truly becomes troublesome. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Poppy was terribly nervous as Dante and Minuet seemed to have a silent conversation. Oh, dear Troll Tree! Please, let her be right! The day had been exhausting and she could really use a bubble bath and a good night’s sleep right about now…

“Truer words have never been spoken, Your Majesty.” Poppy felt like crying tears of pure joy at Dante’s words. “Now, would you like to accompany us to a concert that will be taking place shortly? You have more than earned it.” He smiled at her.

“I’d be delighted.” And with that she bowed to him.

Dante returned the bow, as well. “But not before getting you into more appropriate clothing.” With a clap of his hand, Satin and Chenille came running to them, carrying two bags with their clothing.

“Bet you thought we weren’t going to appear in this chapter!” Chenille teased.

“Wha-?” Branch raised an eyebrow at the twins, utterly confused.

“Never mind that!” Satin interrupted. “Quick, change into that!” She all but threw the garments at them.

Once he’d changed into the suit the twins had made for him, Branch sighed in relief. That had been an emotional rollercoaster of a day, and they still had to visit the Funk and Rock trolls, _and_ invite the tribe leaders to TrollsTopia. He was starting to really worry about Poppy. It was undeniable she was the bravest, most confident, and most stubborn ‒by far‒ troll he’d ever met, and he loved her for it, but this plan of hers was starting to take its toll on her. Today wasn’t the first time ever since she set her plan in motion that her usual confidence received a massive blow, and judging by the way that dream of hers seemed to haunt her even now, it was only a matter of time before she cracked. Tying his tie, the teal troll made a mental note to bring the subject up to her later, now they both deserved the rest.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he had to admit Satin and Chenille were really outdoing themselves with this tribal fashion line they were working on. Staring back at him was a charming gentleman wearing a pair of black slacks, a three-buttons, double-breasted vest ‒which was grey at the front and black at the back‒ over a white dress shirt. The ensemble was completed by a golden tie and his hair was gelled back.

He truly looked, dare he say it, _classy_.

“My, Branch! You look incredible!” When he stepped out of the room, he was greeted by the loveliest, most elegant version of Poppy he’d ever seen.

She was wearing a golden ball gown that matched his tie ‒in all fairness, it was probably his tie that matched with _her_ dress‒ except for the glitter it had on it, an obvious hint to the Classical trolls’ natural skin. The dress had a mermaid skirt that hugged her figure in all the right places and reached to the floor, with an off the shoulder neckline that drew attention to her tempting jaw line. Her hair was styled in a high bun that was held in place by a simple yet sophisticated diamond tiara.

Despite spending his whole life knowing he was friends with royalty, Branch often disassociated Poppy, the bubbly, optimistic, and energetic girl who stole his heart, from the princess and later queen, who oversaw everything in Pop Village and deserved the upmost respect from her subjects. Now both versions of the troll he loved where right in front of him: he was in the presence of the most breathtakingly beautiful queen he’d ever seen, who also happened to be the love of his life.

“And I have no words to describe how stunning you look, my Queen.” He bowed down to her before offering his arm to her, making the Classical trolls coo at them and his girlfriend blush. She took his arm nonetheless.

When they were seated in their respective armchairs, waiting for the concert to start, Poppy suddenly felt a weight on her lap. Looking down, she saw it was Branch’s hand, face up and waiting for her. Smiling at him with adoration in her eyes, she put her own hand in his, squeezing it to show him how much his company meant for her.

Seated next to them was Dante, who was looking at the brochure with an annoyed expression. “Oh, frosting… They won’t be performing Trollzart’s incredible piece ‘The Trollkish March!’”

When their ears registered what the delegate had just said, Poppy and Branch couldn’t help breaking down in a fit of hysterics. When Dante asked them what was so funny, they shared a mischievous smile.

“Dante, _language_!”

The ambassador flushed furiously at this, Minuet giggling quietly from her seat.

_“Turn cordiality into a weapon.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes: 
> 
> A pirouette (literally "whirl") is a type of dance turn on one foot. It’s considered to be one of the hardest moves to master in ballet. 
> 
> Arabesque: in ballet is a body position in which a dancer stands on one leg–the supporting leg–with the other leg–the working leg–turned out and extended behind the body, with both legs held straight.
> 
> Attitude: A position in which a dancer stands on one leg (the supporting leg) while the other leg (working leg) is raised and turned out with the knee bent to form an angle of approximately 90° between the thigh and the lower leg.
> 
> Not gonna lie, as I wrote this chapter I feared I wouldn't even make it to 6000 words... Glad to have proven me wrong. I still have to do some more brainstorming before getting to work on the next chapter, but I'll do my best. Hope you guys stay here with me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Groove Is in the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Guess who's back? :D
> 
> I know it's been a while since I last updated, but the time's finally come! Thank you all so much for your patience, I hope this chapter makes it up for it!
> 
> And, yes. I know the title is the same of that of a pop song that was even featured in Trolls World Tour, but I couldn't help it! It's just so FUNKY!
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it and remember, English ain't my first language. Sorry for any typos!

Poppy could barely hold back her laughter at Branch’s face the moment he laid his eyes on her newest outfit. It was priceless! It wasn’t the same dazed look he got with all the other dresses and styles she wore during their visits to the non-pop areas of TrollsTopia, in fact, her boyfriend’s expression could be best described as a mix of incredulity and fascination. Both emotions made perfect sense. Poppy knew for a fact that Branch considered her to be gorgeous, if his countless poems about every single aspect that made her beautiful in his eyes were anything to go by. So him being fascinated by her was a given. But it was the incredulity, how predictable his reaction was to her, to be more precise, that made it all utterly hilarious.

Today they had plans on visiting Vibe Town and the Funk trolls. Normally, they’d agree on meeting up either at her pod or Branch’s bunker and walk together to the section in particular they were visiting that day from there. But the previous afternoon, just as she was signing up some documents focusing on certain upcoming projects, Satin and Chenille burst through her door. The twins told her the funk inspired outfit they’d come up with was finally finished, and that it’d probably be better if she went to their pod and put it on before going to Vibe Town. Instead of having to change once she was already there.

Seeing no flaw in their logic, the queen simply agreed to their request. But not before sending some snail-mail to Branch, letting him know that he should drop by their shop when he picked her up. Branch received the letter, gave his approval to the change of plans, and Poppy just had to get there early so she could get dressed.

The moment she laid her eyes on her brand new funk dress, she was enamoured by it. It was perfect. She made sure to praise Satin and Chenille on their creativity; they were doing a remarkable job creating an entire clothing line based on the different tribes they now lived with. As she hugged them both, before being ushered by them to go change, a part of Poppy already suspected Branch’s reaction when he saw her with the dress on.

And, seeing how her thought process had been spot on, Poppy made a note to congratulate herself for how well she knew her dear grump later. Barely able to hold down a giggle, she finally broke the silence. “So? What’cha think?”

Branch blinked. And blinked again. And blinked a third time because he could. Finally, in his most incredulous voice, he breathed out, “You could put Guy Diamond to shame…”

A distant, auto-tune voice cried, “ _Neeeeeveeeeer!_ ” in the most outraged tone any of his friends had ever heard from him. The glitter troll’s reaction elicited a round chuckles from the girls, since Branch was still too stunned by Poppy’s appearance to do anything else.

Poppy had to agree with Branch. She sparkled so much she could practically pass at Guy Diamond’s long lost sister!

She still loved the dress, though.

The Fashion Twins’ latest creation consisted of a knee-length halter dress covered in silvery sequins, which reflected light from all directions whenever it hit her; mimicking the effect of a disco ball. The hem of the dress was decorated with a cobalt blue tulle fabric covered with as many sequins as the rest of the ensemble, only in blue.

Satin had been in charge of accessorising, while Chenille worked on her hair and makeup. The pink twin completed the outfit by giving Poppy two thick, glitter-covered bracelets; one for each wrist. They matched with the silver dress. And, once Chenille was done with her hair, Satin helped hold the hairdo in place by giving a blue hairband, decorated with sequins and a big yellow star with a fuchsia and green oval in its middle, to Poppy.

“Are those…” Branch’s words broke her out of her thoughts. “Are those _feathers_?” He pointed at her hair, the incredulous look never leaving his face.

Poppy almost lost it there. Clearing her throat a little to rein her emotions back in, she sent him a cheeky smile. “Why yes, yes they are! But please, Branch, don’t go ruffling my feathers like that!” She guffawed at her own joke, but seeing nobody else seemed to find it the tiniest bit funny she quickly backpedalled. “Sorry, that’s the only feather pun I know…”

Despite everything, Branch’s reaction was still very much expected. Chenille had added several blue and yellow feathers to her trademark ponytail, and even some of her bangs, while temporarily dying her fringe of those same colours. And while she sure went the extravagant route for the hairstyle, she opted for a more traditional approach for her makeup. She simply applied some rosy blush with extra glitter to her cheeks, to accent her glittery freckles even more.

“I give up.” Branch stated at his threw his arms up in the air. “I’ll never get used to your fixation with glitter, Poppy. I mean, adding it as a personal touch to your scrapbooks and invitations? A bit vexing, but nothing I can’t handle. But actually competing against Guy Diamond to see who blinds birds the best? I give up.” He slapped his cheeks twice to focus before addressing his girlfriend again. “Well, anyways, are you ready to go?”

Before Poppy could answer, Satin and Chenille interjected. “Actually, she’s not the only one who’s dressing up for the occasion today, Branch.”

“What?” The couple asked, equally confused.

“Yeah, you see,” Satin began, “after we made you that tux for the recital at Classical Crest, we realised we’d been very unfair to you.”

“Say what?” Branch asked, not believing his ears.

“We realised how unfair of us it was that we only made new outfits for Poppy.” Chenille explained in a pitiful tone, with a downcast expression and her hands clasped before her. “You’re in this together, you both deserve to look the part!”

“Which is why we decided to design a funk suit for you too!” They finished in an excited tone, hoping to convince Branch that this wasn’t a bad idea.

Before Poppy could so much as coo at her friends’ thoughtfulness, Branch interrupted her. Gah, it seemed like the whole world was against letting her talk today. Was it because of the bad pun, she wondered. “Yeah, I’m not buying it.” Branch folded his arms before him, a bored expression on his face. “What’s this really all about girls?”

The twins let out a pair of annoyed huffs, frustrated at having been busted. “Fine.” Chenille conceded. “We figured we’d need a male model for the line and you were the easiest choice.”

At Branch’s deadpan expression, the kind of expression he made when he was debating whether to continue with the conversation or simply go his merry way, Satin quickly amended. “ _But_ we adapted the outfit so it’d fit your style as much as possible!”

At their smiles, which were too big to be natural, Branch sighed as he scrubbed his face with his hands. “You know,” Poppy said to him, “the sooner you give in, the sooner we can go to Vibe Town.” The teal troll looked at her through one of his parted fingers and, letting out a heavy sigh, nodded at the fashion designers. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Squealing, the two sisters dragged him to the shop’s changing rooms before basically throwing the outfit in his hands. After a few minutes, Branch finally came out, his face reflecting none of Poppy’s previous mirth. “Somebody just put me out of my misery.” He groaned.

Despite his lack of enthusiasm, Poppy’s eyes widened. He looked so _cool_! True to their word, the twins had stayed as true to his usual style as possible. They kept his usual choice of vest and shorts. But this time, his vest was of a magenta hue, very similar to her own hair, and was made of fabric instead of leaves. Adorning the vest was an assortment of yellow tassels, either hanging at the hems or surrounding the chest pockets of the garment. His shorts were brand new instead of patched up, and Poppy couldn’t help but blush slightly and grin the moment she realised what colour they were; golden poppy. Finally, just like she wore accessories, Branch wore a necklace with two pink beads hanging, one in the shape of a heart and the other shaped after a star.

“Oh, Branch!” Satin cooed at him. “You look stunning!”

“Yes, even better than when you modelled for us.” Chenille agreed with a nod of her head. “But something’s missing…”

“Oh, I know!” And with that, they both started rummaging around the drawers of the shop.

Once the twins had their backs turned to them, Branch leaned in near Poppy. “I feel ridiculous.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. I happen to find you quite good-looking with a more colourful outfit. Besides,” she winked conspiratorially at him, “at least you’re not covered in glitter.”

When she pecked his cheek, Branch rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the amused smile that made its way to his face, either. Chuckling softly, he conceded her point. “I guess I’m lucky, then?”

Their little conversation was interrupted by the twins’ triumphal cheering. “Found them!”

Before Poppy or Branch could so much as ask what they’d found, Branch found himself being shoved something at his face. “What the…?!” He spluttered before taking notice of what the twins had shoved at his face; a pair of heart-shaped, silver framed sunglasses.

“You’re welcome!” Satin and Chenille said.

The incredulous expression was back at full force. Holding up the sunglasses by one of the arms and pointing at them with the other hand, he asked, “Why are you giving me _sun_ glasses? I’m going to be _inside_ of a ship.” He pointed out, matter-of-factly.

“It’s called accessorising, Branch.” Chenille said flatly, a hand on her hip and a bored eyebrow raised at his general direction.

Nodding, Satin elaborated, “Yeah, and things get really weird and really flashy in Vibe Town. Trust us; you’ll need them.”

Branch turned his head to Poppy, hoping she’d be able to do something, even if it was explaining what they were talking about to him. But she simply shook her head, signalling for him to let it go. But he still had some questions. “And why are they heart-shaped?”

The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted ever opening it, for Chenille had that sly smile that she reserved only for teasing him on. “Well, we figured it’d be fitting, since you’re always making heart eyes at Poppy.”

Sensing her boyfriend’s distress ‒which was very noticeable due to his now lavender face‒, Poppy hurried off to get going to Vibe Town. “Well, we should be going now, girls! Thank you so much for the outfits; I love them. Are you sure you don’t want to come with, though?”

As Satin and Chenille went back to working on an unfinished dress, they both shook their heads. “Nah. As much as we enjoy R & B’s company, we could do without sisters that get along so well.” Satin declined the offer.

“Yeah, their lack of sibling rivalry is creepy.” Chenille confessed, prompting a shudder to run down their spines. “Anyway, see you guys later!”

After bidding each other goodbye, Poppy and Branch finally started walking towards the current location of the space ship where the Funk trolls lived at. Branch sighed tiredly, “How much time until we can go back home?”

Poppy laughed softly at her boyfriend’s antics. “Starting now?” She pretended to think about her answer. “A few hours at best.”

His long suffering groan only made her laugh louder. Feeling a little shy all of a sudden, she prodded him. “Hey, Grump?”

“Yes, my Queen?” Hair, he loved it when Poppy called her ‘Grump’, or, more specifically, ‘ _her_ Grump.’ It sort of was her most special nickname for him, so of course, he could only respond in earnest.

“Be honest. Do I look pretty in this dress, even with all the sequins and glitter?” A rosy hint tinted her cheeks, which was only emphasised by the glittery blush she had on.

Branch’s own smile softened. He took one of her hands and brought it to a kiss. “You never needed glitter to shine, Poppy.”

* * *

“Well, this is it.” Poppy declared as they made it to the clearing where the Funk trolls’ space ship was supposed to be at, her fists on her hips as she looked around for the aforementioned ship. “This is where Vibe Town is supposed to be today.”

Looking around, Branch could only see the usual flora and fauna that grew in Pop Village. The clearing was spacious and far enough from the village to be secluded, but not far enough that it’d be dangerous being there alone in case of things going downhill. It was a very promising place to take Poppy out on a date, but there was no sign of a space ship meant to give shelter to an entire group of TrollsTopians anywhere. “Poppy, are you sure this is the place? I don’t see anything remotely funky, and Vibe Town is not precisely easy to miss…”

“Positive.” She replied, still looking around before pointing at a stream not far away from them. “Lownote Jones told me to wait for them at the clearing where the stream connecting to Techno Lagoon was.”

“Whatever you say, but I still don’t see anything and we agreed to meet at 11:00 AM sharp.” He pointed at a clock he got out of his hair. “Well, it’s already the time and there’s no one to be seen.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it Branch. They’ll come.” A new, goofy voice said not far from them.

Whipping their head around, they saw none other than Cooper walking towards them, a steaming pie resting on his back. “Cooper!” Poppy ran up to him to greet him with a hug, careful to not make him drop the pie. “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah, had we known you wanted to come too, we would’ve waited for you.” Branch said.

“I’m here because it’s Pie Tuesday!” He explained as he held his pie up with his signature goofy grin, before scoffing in disbelief. “Everybody knows that.”

Poppy and Branch exchanged a confused glance. “Uh… No?” Poppy tried before clearing her throat slightly, feeling a little awkward for having to burst her friend’s bubble. “It’s actually Thursday, Cooper.”

“Oh,” was all the giraffe troll said.

“Yeah, ‘oh.’ And besides, even if it were Tuesday, it’d be _Taco_ Tuesday, not Pie Tuesday.” Branch continued on with the explanation, trying to talk some sense into his scatter-brained friend. “There’s no such thing as Pie Tuesday; there’s not even a day of the week it can have an alliterative name with.” He pointed out.

“But I always celebrate Pie Tuesday…” Cooper commented, feeling a little lost at the moment.

“We can make it a once a month thing!” Poppy suggested, trying to cheer Cooper up. She’d always been fond of her Funk friend, even if sometimes he was hard to follow. Since the day the Pop trolls adopted him, Cooper spent much of his time with the royal family; he and Poppy were practically siblings themselves. His closeness to her family was the reason why he got to stand in the main square’s mushroom the day of the 20th anniversary of their freedom from the bergens. Cooper was like family to her, and she hated letting her family down.

At her words, Cooper’s face immediately lit up. “That’d be awesome! Thanks, Poppy.” He lowered his neck slightly to reach her face and affectionately nuzzle it with his own. “But why would you want to make this ‘Pie Tuesday’ a once a month thing? That’s not a thing, Poppy…”

Feeling his tolerance for social interactions starting to reach dangerously low levels, Branch tried to wrap things up. “What was that thing you said about the Funk trolls coming, Cooper?”

“What?” The half-Pop, half-Funk troll looked at him like he’d grown a second head, before his face lit up in realisation. “Ooooooh. Now I know what you mean! I was saying that you needn’t worry; the Funk trolls will come.”

“How’re you so sure about that?” Branch asked again.

“Didn’t I tell you guys the day the delegates first came to check out the village?”

Poppy nodded eagerly, finally understanding what her friend meant. But by looking at Branch she could tell he had no idea what Cooper was talking about. She smacked her head lightly when she understood why. “Oh, right… You weren’t there.” She began to explain when she had Branch’s full attention. “When Lownote Jones was supposed to arrive, he was running a little late. Cooper explained why.”

“And why is that?” The teal troll urged them.

“Because the tribe of my birth loves making dramatic entrances.” Cooper finished.

As if on cue, the air around them started to move as a large shadow settled over them. Looking up, they saw Vibe Town opening its gates, the traction ray already creating a large bubble to bring them inside the ship. Once they were inside, the bubble popped, letting them fall at a short distance to the ground. Standing before them were the Funk troll delegate, Lownote Jones, and the Science Sisters, Rhythm and Blues, waiting for them.

“Poppy, so good you could make it, baby!” Lownote greeted her with a quick hug. “Branch, it’s good to see you too. And, Cooper! My man! How’re you doing?” He asked as he shared a fistbump with his fellow Funk troll.

“Hi, Lownote! Hi, R & B!” Poppy enthusiastically ran to hug all her friends, while Branch, still being far more reserved, limited himself to a friendly wave at their direction. “Thank you so much for agreeing to help us today!”

“Anything for you, baby. And I must say, you both look ravishing today.” The delegate winked at them, causing Poppy to giggle and Branch to clear his throat, trying to appear nonchalant after his compliment. “Nothing like a little funk to look groovy. And you know what they say; once you look groovy, you _feel_ groovy.”

“Jones is right.” R started, scratching her chin tentatively as she assessed their wardrobe. “You look super-duper-funkalicious!”

“You said it, sis!” B agreed with her sister before doing one of their signature, overly complicated handshakes. “Did Satin and Chenille make those?”

“Yeah. Although they went a little overboard with mine.” Branch muttered under his breath as he adjusted his vest, trying to find a way to feel more comfortable with the unfamiliar clothing. “Between you and me, they really didn’t have to bother themselves with making me a new outfit.” He only said that because he was a gentleman and didn’t want to throw the girls under the bus or look ungrateful, but what he really meant was that they didn’t have to bother _him_ to be their model.

“Oh, nonsense, baby!” Lownote shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. “You look bomb! Right, girls?”

“Absolutely!” The sisters said in unison.

“Really? You really think so?” Branch asked hopefully, feeling slightly coquettish all of a sudden. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Poppy smirking with a knowing look at his direction.

“Definitely.” The ambassador nodded. “Let us show you around, guys. The night’s young here at Vibe Town!”

“It’s that late already?” Cooper gasped, alarmed. “I could’ve sworn it was daytime! I’d better hurry, I have a lot of things to do!”

“You’re not coming with us, Cooper?” Poppy tilted her head in confusion.

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p.’ “Sorry, Poppy. I gotta run. But keep me posted about the Pie Tuesday you wanted to establish!” He requested as he ran off to Troll knows where.

“Pie Tuesday?” R asked out loud, missing details.

“Don’t ask. Just… don’t.” Branch shook his head at her.

“I’m surprised you didn’t correct him about me saying the night’s young is just a figure of speech.” Lownote stated. If Poppy had reacted like he suspected, then she would definitely impress him. After all, Cooper’s attitude was completely normal amongst Funk trolls, who were always chill even in the direst of circumstances. But he guessed his kind’s mellowness was easily mistaken with a lapse of concentration that would surely be a little annoying to the other tribes.

“Nah, it wasn’t important.” Poppy shrugged as she began to walk by the Funk ambassador’s side. “Just because Cooper isn’t always the most alert, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have his ways. He’ll be fine. After all, he found you guys all on his own!” The pink troll pointed out with a proud grin.

Jones replied with a soft smile of his own. “You said it, baby. Now, c’mon! The party’s just begun and I’m sure R & B here are dying to show you their latest invention.”

“You know it, L.J.!” Blues chorused. “And don’t forget about all the adjustments we’ve made to the path to our lab!”

“Yeah! Now getting there takes 15 more minutes!” Rhythm finished for her sister as they high-fived.

Branch, who wasn’t used to the Funk siblings’ fondness for overcomplicating things, raised a tentative finger as he was stopped dead in his tracks, Poppy ‒waiting for him to resume his march‒ right beside him. “…and why don’t you just make the way to your lab _shorter_?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” They laughed heartily, as if he’d just told them the funniest joke ever. As they chortled, they did another one of their signature handshakes, leaving the Pop trolls flabbergasted at the sheer difficulty of it.

As Branch looked on, speechless, he sent a questioning glance at his girlfriend, who was too busy trying to duplicate the girls’ handshake, only getting her arms all tied up in the process. Seeing she was stuck, she turned to Branch with a squeak. “Help.”

* * *

An unspecified amount of time plus fifteen more minutes afterwards, the Funk trolls led their guests through the door to R & B’s lab. Both Pop trolls had their minds occupied by completely different things. As Poppy gingerly rubbed her forearms, which were a little sore from detangling herself from the crazy knot that resulted from her attempt at duplicating one of the sisters’ famous handshakes, Branch’s whole frame was leaning forward, his jaw hanging open in astonishment.

What the Hair had he just gone through?

“So, what did ya think about that?” The purple funk troll asked her guests. “Wasn’t it the best way to get to the lab?”

“Oh.” Poppy straightened up at the question before clearing her throat. “Totally! Those extra 15 minutes sure make a difference!”

The Science Sisters beamed at her compliment, feeling proud of themselves. “Just a question, though.” Their smiles morphed themselves into puzzled looks. “Why did you change the wallpaper colour from eggplant to mauve in the last part? It kind of throws off the entire palette…”

Blues made a face at her sister. “I told you mauve was too risky!”

“Well, live to learn.” R shrugged as Lownote rolled his eyes playfully, used to the pair’s antics. “Now we know what to fix and avoid in the future.”

As the Funk trolls went looking for the scientists’ latest invention, Branch grabbed Poppy by the arm, careful not to hurt her after the handshake accident. “Mauve wallpaper? Are you serious?” He inquired, an incredulous tone in his voice.

“Yeah, I know, right? I mean, what were they thinking?”

“No, Poppy. Not that!” Branch snapped, before stopping to think better of it. “Well, know that you mention it, it is a bit of an amateur mistake. I mean, if it’s not broken, why fix it?” When he noticed Poppy nodding along to what he was saying he realised he was getting side-tracked. “But that’s not what I’m talking about!”

“Then what are you talking about?”

He grabbed her by her shoulders, making her look him in the eye. “A vase broke, and then it didn’t! We went from being on the floor to walking on the ceiling! I saw myself when there was no mirror!”

“You gotta admit, those doppelgangers of us sure know how to pull these outfits off!”

“Oh, definitely. In all honesty, I wasn’t really convinced with the shorts, but this colour really brings out the teal of my skin and‒ _that’s not the point_!”

Poppy giggled at Branch’s flustered face before gesturing for him to go on with her hand. “Please, proceed.”

“Thank you.” The survivalist sent her a look that both of them knew meant she should really stop distracting him. “Poppy, _there was a whale_! I don’t even know how they fit it in here!” He then began to point at all directions frantically as he spluttered, “And-and the lasers…and that other thing…t-that had that pointy thingy with the green ball on-on top…” As he finally tired himself out, he looked over at Poppy, who was rubbing his back with a calm smile on her face. “How come you’re so calm about this sort of weirdness?”

“How come you aren’t?” She shot right back before nudging him softly. “Come on, Branch! The bergens ate us because we’re an immediate source of happiness, Satin and Chenille are conjoined by the hair, you store your sweat in jars…‒”

“You say that now, but wait until there’s no water left. _Then_ you’ll be grateful I stored my sweat.” He interjected with a pointing finger.

“…your frenemy is a talking cloud…‒” Poppy kept going, undeterred by his comment.

“More like the bane of my existence…” Branch grumbled under his breath.

“I thought that was Creek?”

“He’s more like the thorn in my side.” He admitted.

“…Cooper poops cupcakes, for crying out loud!” She threw her arms up in the sky, before lowering slowly and making a face of discomfort. Darned overly complicated handshakes that look so cool but are way more complicated to do than it seems! “My point is; we’re trolls. We’re weird. This should be nothing for you.”

Branch was about to protest when he remembered Guy Diamond had a son completely by himself. The only other species he knew capable of doing that were microscopic. “Yeah, fair enough. So what do you think this new invention will be?” He changed the subject.

Just before Poppy could speak, their hosts came back. “Ask no more!” B started.

“For all your queries will be answered momentarily!” R finished before she and her sister handed the Pop trolls a pair of mysterious wrapped items that were about 30 troll-inches long.

They both stepped back and yanked the wrapping paper covering the objects before declaring, “Behold!”

When Poppy and Branch looked down, they were holding what could only be described as a mixing table each. But it was way too thin and light to be one, and the vinyl records were actually the size of CDs. On top of that, they were very futuristic-looking.

Looking around, not entirely sure of what was going on, Poppy tried to thank them, the strange object still in her hands. “Um…wow, girls! Uh, thanks a lot! It’s so…” Hard as she might, she couldn’t find the proper words to say anything positive about their gift. She felt like when they had to compliment Gristle all over again.

“…original?” Branch supplied. Not even _he_ could come up with anything better than that.

“You have absolutely no idea what they are, do you?” Lownote Jones guessed with a chuckle.

“What?”

“No, of course not! I-I mean…!”

“He _means_ , of course we do! Because… Pfft! It’s just so obvious!”

“So very obvious and clear!”

“Something so… _rectangular_ can only be one thing…”

“Rectangular, really?” Branch deadpanned. “That’s the best you’ve got?”

“Hey, I’m doing my best!” Poppy defended herself before her eyes widened, realising they pretty much just admitted to not knowing what they gifts were. “Ehem, I mean…”

“We expected you to know nothing about them, guys.” The yellow and pink funk troll intervened calmly.

“Really?” The couple asked in unison.

“Yeah. These bad boys are exclusive of Vibe City, and well, now I guess that expands to Vibe Town and TrollsTopia, too.” R added.

“Oh, I see. And what _are_ they?” Poppy asked, tilting her head curiously.

“They’re hovermixers!” The sisters stated excitedly.

“Yeah, I think we might need more information than just that.” Branch pointed out sarcastically.

Lownote chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “Oh, this reminds me of when I learned about you Pop trolls and your manual on how to scrapbook. What a delightful intercultural exchange.”

“OK, but what tome are we talking about?” Poppy wiggled her eyebrows at the Funk ambassador with a somewhat manic look in her eye at the same time as she got closer to him. “Is it tome 27? ‘Cause that baby’s got some useful tips on how much glitter should be added.”

“Is that the only tome whose directions you ignore completely and just do as you please with as much glitter as you want?” Branch quipped, his voice drenched in sarcasm.

“FYI,” Poppy retorted smugly, “it’s actually a matter of proportions between glitter and materials. For every five different kinds of felt you use, you have to add 50 g of glitter.” She crossed her arms indignantly.

Blues leaned into her sister’s ear before whispering. “Is bantering over trivial things a standard for courting in pop culture?”

Covering her mouth with one hand, Rhythm whispered back, “I don’t know. We might have to do some research on it, though.”

Lownote looked away uncomfortably, pretending to think. “Um… I don’t remember right now, baby. But we’re getting off track.” He coughed slightly before going back to the previous topic. “A hovermixer is basically like your critterboards. The main differences being that instead of rolling, it floats and that you have to use your feet to create the tunes that will keep it afloat, instead of simply using them to gain some impulse.”

“We thought it’d be best to make you your own instead of lending you ours, since we Funk trolls are quadrupedal, while you Pop trolls are bipedal. It would’ve been unnecessary.” Blues waved the idea off with both hands, laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it.

´”Yeah, even for us!” R joked, eliciting a chuckle from everyone. “So we just did some calculations to figure out the perfect scale for a hovermixer created with Pop trolls in mind and, voilà!”

“Let me get this straight.” Branch said with a raised eyebrow and a suspicious expression on his face. After all they’d been through already, he didn’t want to risk any chances. “You’re just going to give these to us and let us learn how to use it just like that?”

“Yup,” the three Funk trolls replied popping the ‘p’, feeling confident.

“You’re not going to go through an extensive lecture on how it should be done?” Poppy continued the questioning.

“Um, no?” The Funk trolls answered before exchanging confused glances with each other.

“You’re not going to make us wear unconventional training outfits either?” She asked again to make sure.

“Well, you should wear a helmet and some knee-pads and elbow-pads for your own safety…” B scratched the back of her head thoughtfully, “but other than that…No?”

“And you’re not going to have me go through a seemingly pointless ‒or that in retrospect will be simply uncalled for‒ ordeal just to teach me a lesson on how to understand funk culture, are you?”

They couldn’t help but double over in laughter at that. They were laughing so hard, Lownote even had to stand on his hind legs to hold his stomach. As their laughter calmed down to the occasional chuckle, he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye before replying to Poppy. “No, baby. Of course not! You said you wanted to see things from the funky point of view, so we’re going to teach you our ways. As simple as that.”

“Besides,” R began, “making trolls go through pointless ordeals just to teach them something? Who could possibly be that over the top?” As she said that, everyone began laughing again. Except for Poppy and Branch, whose laughter was more like bashful and uncomfortable chuckles.

“I know, right?” Branch tried to act nonchalant.

“Anyway, how do we ride these bad boys?” Poppy beamed at her friends, her eyes sparkling.

Fishing their own hovermixers out of Troll knows where, the trio of Funk trolls took off. Spinning over his board, Lownote winked at them. “Just use your feet to scratch the discs to create a melody and you’re all set!” Poppy and Branch watched on in wonder, marvelling at his expert movements and manoeuvers.

Hovering near their height, B told them. “And also, you have to be mindful of not losing your balance and plummeting to the ground. But other than that,” she shrugged, beaming, “it’s easy as pie!”

Just as she joined the others and the Pop trolls got on their own boards, an upbeat song started playing. The couple figured it’d be easier to drive the devices if they tried to imitate the beat with their own hovermixers. They used their feet to scratch on the vinyl discs left and right; startled by the machines lifting off the ground, they almost fell back, but soon regained their balance when they reached forward to grab the other’s hands. Smiling at each other, they kept experimenting with the various features in the boards.

Satisfied with his friends’ efforts, the delegate started to sing along as he did some somersaults on his mixer, R & B doing the backup vocals for him.

_Doh_ _  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh  
Doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh  
Doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh  
Doh doh  
Aaaaaow!_

_This hit, that ice cold_ _  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls, straight masterpieces  
Stylin', wildin'  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name, you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money?  
Break it down_

Poppy almost reeled backwards when her toe rubbed against one of the gain sliders of the board by accident. As she wobbled, waving her arms frantically to keep her balance and avoid falling down, Branch scratched the front disc of his hovermixer in tune to the beat, which sent him forwards just in time to grab Poppy’s hands. She smiled at him in gratitude as he pulled her towards him before positioning himself by her side, silently promising to figure things out together.

_Girls hit your hallelujah (wooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (wooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (wooh)_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you (wooh)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night, and we in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch, come on!_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch_

Getting the hang of it, Poppy let go of Branch’s hand for a moment to spin counter-clockwise in mid-air, creating some sort of tube-like effect akin to the ones made by the kind of waves that surfers dreamed of conquering. Feeling smug himself, Branch flexed his knees slightly to do a wheelie before spinning over his axis with the board still up. They sent each other smirks before bursting out laughing, just enjoying a silly moment between the two.

_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_ _  
_ _Stop  
Wait a minute  
Fill my cup, put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, get the stretch  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn, hot damn)  
Bitch, say my name, you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money?  
Break it down_

The five trolls kept floating around the inside of Vibe Town, waving and beaming at passersby. Everywhere they looked, everything was bustling with energy and full of activity. Every building, despite the shade hanging over the town, shone on its own thanks to the neon signs hanging on their sides. The Funk trolls were everywhere. Either standing on their hind legs, like the Science Sisters, or walking on four legs like Cooper and Lownote; they were all so special. And so passionate, too! Wherever she looked, Poppy could only watch as they had lively conversations about the things they loved, or as they played different instruments as part of an improv show. Holy cupcakes, they could have just been enjoying a coffee at a quiet café and it would’ve been magical!

Funk trolls sure knew how to feel the love.

_Girls hit your hallelujah (wooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (wooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (wooh)_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you (wooh)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night, and we in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch, come on!_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch_

As the Funk trolls defied gravity, Poppy and Branch were content with just being together. As Lownote, Rhythm, and Blues passed them by, Branch held his hands out. Seeing this and knowing exactly what he meant, Poppy placed her own hands on top of his. Holding each other firmly, they both leaned in slightly to touch their foreheads, before spinning in circles as if they were dancing on air.

_Hey, hey, hey, oh!  
Before we leave  
I'mma tell y'all a lil' something_

_Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up  
I said Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up_

As they noticed their visitors, the residents of Vibe Town kept pointing at the sky and waving enthusiastically. Cooper, who was playing a round of ‘Go Fish Stick’ with a potted plant in a café’s terrace, upon noticing them he boisterously exclaimed, “Hey, I know those guys! They’re my friends!”, as he hurriedly stood up from his chair, knocking the plant down. Noticing his ‘friend’ on the floor, he subtly snuck a peek on its hand. “Four sevens? It was better this way.” He shook his head before wolfing down the bowl of fish sticks that was on the table.

_Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy than flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me  
Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy than flaunt it  
Well, it's Saturday night, and we in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch, come on!_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch_

As they reached the last verse, Lownote motioned with his head to Poppy and Branch to join them in on the song. Grinning widely, the Pop trolls sped up until meeting their friends, before taking a deep breath and finishing the song with them.

_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_ _  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown Funk you up_

When they finally made it to the floor, the five trolls let themselves fall with their backs facing the ground as they kept on laughing hysterically. Boy, was that fun!

* * *

“Guys, that was _amazing_!” Poppy beamed. “How could we possibly top that?”

Once they calmed down from their laughter fit, the Funk trolls proceeded to lead their guests through the streets of Vibe Town, promising to show them an even cooler aspect of their culture. Of course, after the experience they’d just had, Poppy, for once, was a little sceptical.

A low chuckle escaped Lownote’s throat. “Believe us, baby. Hovermixing ‘round was but the first part of the funkiest day of your life.”

“Listen to him, Poppy!” R recommended her before getting a small device out of her hair. “According to the statistics-“

“And my readings!” B chimed in.

“True, and her readings,” R conceded, “the place where we’re taking you two offers the best funk experience in Vibe Town.”

“It’ll be great for your research!” B assured her friend before fistbumping her sister.

“And speaking of research,” Branch spoke up, eyeing the siblings, “how come I never see you hanging around Pop Village? Aren’t you two supposed to be scientists? What are you doing that you’re not doing research on a whole new environment?”

“Branch!” Poppy seethed before focusing her attention on the purple and yellow trolls. “Don’t mind him, guys. He meant no offence.”

“It’s OK, Poppy. He kind of has a point.” Blues admitted, shrugging.

“He does?” Poppy asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“I do?” Branch inquired as well, not used to hearing he was right after being unintentionally insensitive.

“Yeah”, R agreed with a nod. “While we have been around Pop Village before, we’ve always focused on very specific things.”

B raised a hand up as she began listing their adventures with her fingers, “We’ve met Satin and Chenille and travelled to another dimension to get them a material that doesn’t exist in ours, we accompanied Laguna in her quest of the Lost Game Room, and we’ve been on several stake outs trying to figure the sort of secrets Mr Dinkles is hiding from society.”

Branch could only squint his eyes at her in disbelief at her words, “I…I’m sorry…Could you please run that last one by me one last time real quick…?”

“But we still don’t know much more about Pop trolls than we did from listening to our vinyl discs before moving into TrollsTopia.” R finished for her sister.

Mulling over the sisters’ words, Poppy’s face lit up when an idea formed itself in her mind. “Then how about we use the time before we arrive to wherever you’re taking us to share a little bit about our own culture?” She suggested with a big smile.

“That sounds wonderful, baby!” Lownote said, finally joining in on the conversation. “You know I find cultural exchanges delightful.”

“What do you say, Branch?” Poppy turned to him with a hopeful smile…

…The kind of smile he could never say no to. Sighing, he rolled his eyes good-naturedly, before smiling playfully at her. “Sure, why not?”

Squealing in excitement, the pink troll finger-gunned the sisters, “OK, shoot!”

Rhythm scratched her chin thoughtfully, contemplating the best possible question. “Well… Perhaps we should start with something simple?”

“Simple like what?” Branch asked.

“Like what you usually do when you’re not going on adventures the fate of your people and the rest of troll kind depends on?” Lownote supplied. When he noticed everyone looking at him, surprised by how specific his simple suggestion turned out to be, he raised his front legs defensively, “What?”

“Well…” Poppy drawled, trying to leave the awkward tension behind, “I basically split my time in tending to my duties as queen of the Pop trolls and head of the Tribal Council, spending time with my friends, and Branch, of course,” she sent him a meaningful smile as she said that, making him smile as well, “scrapbooking, and singing, and hugging, and dancing!” Then, she added as an afterthought. “Oh, and I also teach a group of kids from time to time.”

“Wait, isn’t that part of your duties?” Branch was convinced the reason he kept spotting Poppy at the classroom-pod when she was still a princess ‒not that he’d ever admit to watching her from afar back then; that would’ve been too creepy‒ was because it was one of the few responsibilities she had back then.

“Oh, no. Not at all!” She shrugged the idea off with a wave of her hand. “I do that because I want to! I love children, Branch. You know this. The king or queen is only expected to visit the trollings once a year, for Career Day! I mean,” she giggled at the mere thought of it, “have you ever seen my dad interacting with the kids as much as I do? He raised me well, but children _are not_ his strong suit.”

Now that she mentioned it, the survivalist remembered a time, years ago, when Poppy first started spending time with the trollings and he first started noticing her as more than someone akin to an annoying little sister, that he noticed her in the classroom-pod and momentarily wondered what she was doing there when it wasn’t even Career Day. “Huh. I guess you’re right. I never thought of it.”

“Wow, I never noticed how busy the life of a leader actually is!” Blues exclaimed, writing Poppy’s itinerary down. “And what about you, Branch?”

“Me?”

“Yeah! What is the best engineer of Pop Village working on at the moment?” Rhythm insisted.

“Wait. Who told you I’m the best engineer in Pop Village?” He was flattered, of course, and, seeing as he was one of the few engineers or construction oriented Pop trolls, he guessed it made sense. But he was curious as to who would refer to him like that.

“Why, Poppy, baby!” Lownote explained as he nudged his shoulder, sending him a sly wink. “I’ve seen few things that are as sweet as your girl talking about you.” Then, the delegate leaned in close to him to whisper into his ear. “Don’t let her go, baby. She obviously loves you. And true love is so rare these days…”

Eyes widening and drawing in a shaky breath, Branch turned his head to look at Poppy, looking for a confirmation that proved what the Funk trolls said was true. When he noticed her flushing beet red, a shy smile on her face as she avoided eye contact, he couldn’t help a small, touched smile from forming on his own face. There truly was no one else whom he could entrust his heart to, for there was no one like Poppy.

He looked down in embarrassment while fidgeting with his fingers, processing the new information. "Well... I’m currently focusing on collecting enough proof to convince everyone of the truth; the system is flawed and only benefits 1% of the population while it exploits the remaining 99%. We must bring it down!” He threw his fists in the air to emphasise his point.

Having had his eyes closed, he opened an eyelid when he noticed the awkward silence enveloping them. All four of his companions for the day had stopped walking and were now looking at him, slack-jawed, and blinking slowly. The tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife.

“Uh…guys?”

After what felt like an eternity, Poppy cleared her throat to break the silence. “Um…,” she started, her hands fidgeting nervously, “honey? I _am_ the system…” She reminded him before her eyes widened, “Am I really that bad?”

The survivalist’s own eyes widened the moment his mind registered her words. Poppy was now hugging herself, the implications behind his comment clearly affected her. He wanted to assure her that he wasn’t talking about her, but he had to be sure of that first. Just like Poppy wasn’t listening during Barb’s world tour, he wasn’t honest with himself and spoke up before it was too late. And their relationship was based on mutual trust, love, and honesty. Deep down, Branch knew Poppy would appreciate if he told her of something that needed to be improved, even if it hurt her at first.

He allowed himself a few minutes to think before answering. Truth is, as hard as he tried, he couldn’t come up with anything that needed to improve! Sure, there were the little issues with coexistence between TrollsTopians that came up once in a while, but those didn’t happen as often as one would expect and Poppy always took care of them. And when there were true dangers lurking in the dark, unlike the countless protagonists from his adventure and fantasy novels ‒who always resorted to confrontation‒, Poppy always saved the day through peaceful diplomacy and communication.

She really was a great queen, and he loved her for it.

Poppy frowned in confusion when Branch started laughing. Was he alright? “Um, Branch?”

“Sorry, Poppy. I just realised how absurd it’d be to say you’re doing badly as a queen. Now that I think about it, I don’t even know which system I could’ve possibly been talking about!”

Snorting at how absurd it all was indeed, everyone burst out laughing. When they eventually calmed down to mere chuckles, Lownote spoke up, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye. “Now that that’s all cleared up, how about you show us one of your Pop traditions?”

“Great idea, Lownote.” Poppy agreed. “And, since we happen to be under the best kind of circumstances possible…” The pink queen started rummaging through her hair, looking for something. With a triumphant smile, she fished a colourful case out of it, holding it out for all to see. While the Funk trolls looked on, confused, Branch just rolled his eyes with a smile. “We can make friendship bracelets!”

“Friendship bracelets?” Rhythm wondered aloud. “And how come we ‘happen to be under the best kind of circumstances possible’?” She air-quoted with a sceptical look on her face. “No offence, Poppy, but you can literally make those anywhere…”

Poppy smiled slyly as the giraffe trolls exchanged nods and words of agreement. _Look at ‘em poor things_ , she thought, _they have no idea what they’re missing on_. “Guys, please. Have some faith in me!” She told them as she set the case down on the floor. When she kneeled down before it to get the supplies they’d need out, she added, “There’s a reason why Pop Hug Time bracelets,” she gestured with her hand to the purple and blue bracelet resting on her wrist, “are different from yours.”

“Because they’re a whole different set of trolls?” Branch snorted at Poppy’s half-hearted attempt at a glare. Even if he knew where she was getting at, it was still hilarious to tease her a little.

“That,” the Pop queen admitted, “and because of one key factor.”

Now the researchers in R & B were hooked. Leaning in closely, they asked, “What?”

“Cooper!” Poppy grinned mischievously.

“Cooper?” The Funk trolls repeated.

“Yup.” Branch confirmed, popping the ‘p’.

“I don’t get it…” B complained.

“Since we grew up thinking Cooper was a Pop troll just like us-.” Poppy tried to explain.

“Well, ‘just like us’ might be a bit of a stretch…” Branch pointed out.

“Branch.” Poppy said flatly.

“Sorry.” He apologised meekly.

“As I was saying,” the pink troll went on, “we couldn’t help but wonder what made him so different! So one day we took him to Karma’s pod ‒she’s the Biology expert in Pop Village, by the way. Olive hair, apricot skin, lots of sticks and twigs decorating her hair… Can’t miss her‒, she studied him for a few days before she made the most _amazing_ discovery.”

“What did she find out?” R & B asked in unison, completely entranced by Poppy’s story.

“Cooper’s fur had its own magic properties, too!”

“Uh, Poppy?” The delegate called out to her. “Hate to break it up to ya, baby. But we’re Funk trolls. We’re all covered in fur the moment we’re born. We’d know if it were magical.”

“He has a point.” Branch admitted, leaning into his girlfriend.

“Oh.” The pink troll scratched her chin, thoughtfully, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She gave them a wide grin. “So does that mean you already know your fur can change colour at will or depending on your mood and still storage things even when cut?”

Lownote Jones’ eyes popped open. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah! That’s what I’ve been meaning to tell you! We used Cooper’s fur to make friendship bracelets. That way we know when one of our friends is sad and in need of an extra tight hug!”

“As an official member of the Snack Pack,” Branch raised the hand with his very own friendship bracelet up, “I can testify to have been subjected to that.”

“So, what do you say? Do you guys want to give it a try?”

The delegate and his fellow Funk trolls exchanged a silent conversation before smiling at the Pop queen. “Sure, why not?”

Poppy was slightly taken aback by their reaction. “Wow, really?”

“Yes, really.” Blues nodded, her sister and friend doing the same.

The three giraffe trolls furrowed their brows in concern when Poppy let out a breathless laugh. “Poppy? Are you OK?”

“Huh? Oh, yes! Sorry! It’s just…” How could she put this into words? “I guess I’m just surprised at how chilled you’re with practically everything. You literally face off against invaders trying to take your string away from you and destroy your music and you don’t even break a sweat about it! It’s incredible, really!”

“Now that you mention it, Poppy…” Branch commented, “You’re right. How do you guys do that?” He turned his attention to the Funk trolls.

“The same way we have no problem with our princes being half-pop and half-hip hop instead of full funk, either.” R supplied, as if that would answer all their questions.

Judging by the mystified looks on the Pop trolls’ face, though, it didn’t. “Come again?”

Lownote shook his head fondly. “For a Funk troll, baby, the most important thing you can do is learning to adapt.” He revealed to Poppy before using his hand to direct her gaze to the ceiling of the ship, where one could see trails of different colours left by a club’s laser show. Now that Poppy looked more closely, she could discern the colour of those trails: purple, red, yellow, orange, blue, and pink… They were the colours of the strings!

She gasped. They represented each tribe!

Satisfied that she seemed to get it, Lownote continued on with his explanation. “You see, baby, it’s in the very nature of funk to adapt. Our music is constantly changing and evolving because there’s nothing we hate more than dull and repetitive sounds, hence, we spice things up! And this is something that translates into our culture; that way we’re always ready to solve any possible conflict or accept any possible outcome as long as it doesn’t pose a threat to anyone, even if we’ve never encountered that particular issue before.”

Poppy was amazed by the revelation. It all made so much sense now! By constantly adapting the Funk trolls were always ready for anything, no matter the circumstances. Looking back, it was probably that aspect of their culture that made King Quincy and Queen Essence take them in, even if Cooper _was_ their son. They were willing to leave the past behind and hear her out. On the other side, however, it was probably the Funk trolls’ distaste for repeating themselves what led them to believe they couldn’t collaborate with her people and the rest of the tribes in order to defeat Barb. _They feared repeating the same mistakes!_

Her mind blown by the realisation, the Pop queen understood her friend’s veiled advice: a good queen could and should learn to adapt to the circumstances. That way the risk of starting some sort of international conflict would lower.

Sensing the pink queen’s most probable train of thought, the Funk ambassador nudged at her gently to get her attention. “C’mon, baby. Let’s make those bracelets.”

* * *

“And here we are!” R announced throwing her hands in the air. Behind her stood a large, two-story nightclub going by the name of _Groove Street_ , which was properly advertised in bright neon lights hanging above the entrance and below a terrace in the second floor.

The Pop trolls looked on in awe, their jaws hanging open at the chilled atmosphere radiating from the place. With this they could officially say they’d entered the funky world. Just like the Funk trolls became closer to the Pop community the moment they decided they’d sport their new bracelets (which they made out of their own fur) to the club.

The queen had to admit, seeing the usual handy trolls struggling with what was basically arts and crafts was actually pretty funny. But the results were endearing and promising. Lownote’s bracelet was just like his coat; a warm yellow with horizontal orange lines. It even had tassels! Rhythm’s was purple with a blue line that zig-zagged on the material, matching both her coat and the skin her fur didn’t cover. And lastly, Blues’ was yellow with fuchsia pompoms covering its surface. That way it matched her fur, her skin, _and_ her hair!

And they all wanted to show them off to the rest of Vibe Town. Her grin was so wide it was threatening to split her cheeks!

The inside of _Groove Street_ wasn’t half bad either. The place was dark, but the astounding amount of flashlights, lasers, and the giant disco ball hanging from the ceiling in the centre of the room made up for its lack of natural light. Even the floor was luminous! It consisted of different tiles that blinked and changed colour.

Branch didn’t even want to think about the light bill…

Surrounding the dance floor were several platforms, each of a different height, shaped after squared prisms from where many trolls were shaking their booties. In the second floor, many beanbags were spread out around small, circular coffee tables. The trolls there were mostly just lounging, enjoying very-tasty-looking smoothies that, most likely, came from the juice bar on the lower floor.

“Welcome to _Groove Street_ , you guys! The hippest-deepest joint in Vibe Town!” B declared as she showed them around, gesturing at the space with one hand.

“Wait! You’ve taken us to a club?” When she connected the dots, Poppy gasped before clasping her hands in front of her mouth. “Does that mean…?”

“Yeah, baby. We’ll be teaching you how to dance like a true Funk troll!” Lownote winked at them, earning a happy squeal from the Pop queen and a horrified look from her boyfriend. Noticing this, he cocked an eyebrow at the survivalist. “What’s the matter, baby? I could’ve sworn you were dancing material…”

Branch put his hands up in defence. “Oh, no! I mean, yes! Yes I am! It’s just…” he fidgeted with his fingers as he avoided making eye contact, trying to find a way to put his thoughts into words. “I’m just a bit worried about how this might turn out. With you Funk trolls sort of having extra limbs and all…” He gave him a sheepish smile. Branch still resented his aching back from just standing _en pointe_ , he didn’t need the rheumatism when he was still in his mid-twenties, thank you very much. And if you added Cooper’s… _unique_ yoga technique… Yeah, this could end up very badly.

“Oh!” Lownote just nudged him with a wink and a confident smile. “Don’t worry, baby. We got you covered.”

“Really?” The survivalist still wasn’t so sure…

“Yeah!” The sisters agreed. “All you really gotta do is let loose.” Blues started.

“Yup. The biggest difference between pop dancing and funk dancing is the way we use our neck for some moves, and you can just use your hair for that.” Rhythm finished.

“So we basically just gotta have a good time?” When the Funk trolls nodded at her, Poppy beamed. “Then what are we waiting for?! Let’s _boogie_!”

As they watched their friends warming up, the Pop couple couldn’t help bopping their heads to the beat. They clapped when Lownote Jones used his neck to rotate over his own axis before smoothly sliding down on the floor. They cheered when R & B mirrored each other; both moonwalking and spinning before reversing their march until they returned to each other’s side; their backs pressed together.

Just before Poppy and Branch could join in on the fun, the lights went out. In a matter of seconds, the club was bustling with nervous energy from its patrons, wondering what happened. As soon as it began, though, it ended. Unfortunately, before they could resume to their previous fun, the DJ shouted, alarmed, “The disco ball ain’t working, everyone!”

At his words everyone gasped, equally alarmed. The Pop trolls, who didn’t understand their panicked reactions, shared a concerned glance. Sliding up next to the Funk ambassador, Poppy asked, “L.J.? What’s the matter? Why’s the disco ball so important?”

“Because having a good disco ball is crucial to us, baby.”

“Absolutely essential.” R added.

“In fact, the Funk tribe is the one that values disco balls the most.” B specified.

“After the extinct Disco tribe, you mean.” Her sister corrected her.

“True.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Branch spoke up, getting in the huddle they’d unconsciously formed as well, “that with no disco ball, there’s no party?”

“Precisely.” The three answered in unison.

“We have to find a substitute, fast! Otherwise, this party will be…” Lownote gulped and, judging from his expression, his friends already knew the dreadful words he was about to utter, “…cut short.”

“ _No, anything but that_!” Poppy all but screeched. Panicking, she began racking her brain for a solution. But every alternative she came up with was only useful in a pop environment. Now they weren’t in a pop environment; they were in a _funk_ environment! Where critters, sentient plants, and manual labour were replaced by technology and machinery.

Oh, what could they do?!

Tapping her chin in a contemplative manner, the pink troll almost missed how the lights flickered when it came in contact with her dress, the light reflecting on the walls in the shape of little dots. _Huh_ , she mused, _look at that! It almost looks like…_ Eyes widening in realisation, Poppy quickly used her hair to wrap it around one of the many platforms in the club and propel herself up to the highest one in the room under the astonished gaze of the joint’s patrons and her friends.

“Poppy, what are you doing?” Lownote screamed after her.

She clasped her hands around her mouth, “I’m adapting to the circumstances!” Then, turning to the troll in charge of the lighting, she pointed at the ceiling. “Hit me with the spotlight!”

Not really sure where she was trying to get at but not one to contradict nonetheless, the technician did as he was told. The moment the light hit Poppy’s dress, everyone let out sounds of admiration and surprise once they were enveloped by the familiar optical effect.

Creating a staircase with his own hair, Branch reached his girlfriend where she stood. Intertwining their fingers and giving her hand a gentle squeeze, that made her grin from ear to ear. He returned a proud smile of his own. “You did great, Poppy.” Then, his expression changed to one with half-open eyelids and an impish grin. “Wanna dazzle them?”

Skipping around in excitement, she squealed. “Oh, you _betcha_!” She turned her focus on the DJ. “Hit it!”

As the music came from the speakers, Poppy grabbed Branch’s hands and started leading him around the platform, taking little steps from one side to the other to avoid looking down. The cobalt-haired troll puddled at the flirtatious grin his queen now had on. Never breaking eye contact, Poppy began to sing.

_What is love_ _  
If it's not with you  
I know when you're alone you feel it too  
In your arms is where I long to be  
Cause being with you gives me sanity_

As she sang that verse, Poppy let herself fall. Knowing full well Branch would always catch her. Smiling when she felt his protective arms around her waist, she let her head rest on his chest, a contented shy leaving her mouth, before continuing on with the song.

_Listen to me darling  
I wake up every morning  
Thinking ‘bout the way you feel  
I wonder if you know it  
And what good is the party  
If you're not around  
Listen to me now_

_What good is love  
If it's not your love  
What good is love  
If it's not your love_

Crossing his arms over her waist, Branch grabbed Poppy’s hands and spun her until they were facing each other again, untangling their limbs in the process. As they locked and unlocked their legs with the other’s, he couldn’t help but admire the way his girlfriend always managed to convey exactly how he felt for her through song. It was like she could read his mind!

_What's a song_ _  
If you can't hear it too  
Can't imagine dancing without you  
A shooting star, ain't really nothing to see  
If you ain't right here dancing next to me_

The Pop queen couldn’t hold back the squeak and the fit of giggles that came when her dear grump grabbed her by the hips, lifted her up, and spun her around in mid-air. Her natural capillary reflexes kicking in, her hair shifted in a pair of strong legs to dance and imitate the Funk trolls with; Branch following soon after. She let out a huff at his smug look. Oh, that little motherhugger! That was his plan all along. Still, she loved him so much…

_Oh, listen to me darling  
I wake up every morning  
Thinking ‘bout the way you feel  
I wonder if you know it  
And what good is the party  
If you're not around  
Listen to me now_

_What good is love  
If it's not your love  
What good is love  
If it's not your love_

_What good is love  
If it's not with you_

Lownote and the Science Sisters could only watch on, feeling incredibly proud of Poppy. Now wonder their lost prince was so fond of her! She was such an incredible girl! She was kind, caring, optimistic, determined, eager to learn, was the life of the party… It was no surprise that her people loved her so much. Especially Branch. If they were being honest, the Funk trolls had been a little taken aback when they found out such polar opposites were actually together. Because, sure, opposites attract; _but that much_?! Now that they’d seen them interact it was easy to understand Branch simply adored his pink, hyperactive girlfriend. And judging by Poppy’s song, the feeling was mutual.

By that point, everyone present was singing along to the top of their lungs to Poppy’s song.

_What's the song?_ _  
What's the words?  
If it's not with you  
If it's not with you  
You can't hear it too  
I know when you're alone  
You've got to feel it too  
Oh, yeah, oh, yeah  
What is love?_

When the music died out, everyone cheered. Poppy bowed down a few times in jest before giggling and going back to dancing with her man, still occupying the place of the disco ball. She opened her eyes in surprise when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Behind her were the delegate and the Science Sisters, who were holding a wrapped object in their hands.

“Baby, that was amazing!” Lownote praised her. “And thank you, I don’t know what we would’ve done without you.”

The pink troll blushed at his comment. “Aw, thank you! It was nothing, really.” She tried shrugging it off.

“No, Poppy.” B shook her head. “It really was something else.”

“Which is why we wanted to give you this!” R handed her the present she had in her hands. It was shaped after a square and very thin, all wrapped up in purple wrapping paper.

After carefully tearing the wrapper, Poppy gasped in elation. “A vinyl disc?!”

“That’s how we store information.” B explained. “And this bad boy has the entirety of today recorded.”

“Consider it a thank you gift for giving us the chance to share our culture with you.” Lownote said as he rested his hand on her shoulder, looking her in her starry-eyed face.

Poppy felt like crying. “Oh, you guys!” She cried. “Come here!” She opened her arms, offering her friends a hug. Soon, the group of trolls were enveloped in the tightest hug they’d ever given.

_“Learn to adapt to the circumstances.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used are 'Uptown Funk' by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars, and 'What Is Love?' by Janelle Monáe. I hope I didn't mess up when picking the songs...
> 
> Remember when I jockingly told you the last chapter might be 20k words? Well, judging by how I progressively increase the lenght of the chapters, it might as well happen. Guess we'll have to wait and see?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. We're Not Gonna Take It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Seventh chapter, baby! Two more to go!
> 
> Writing this chapter has been both challenging and soothing. As I wrote, the words kept flowing, almost on their own. But at the same time I'm worried I didn't capture Val's essence properly. You see, her personality is the one that intimidates me the most. I can easily interact with people with Poppy's sunny personality, my own energy levels being quite high; or I could related to someone like Branch due to my dark sense of humour and introverted self. But Val? Not so much. 
> 
> Which is why writing about her was a challenge. It's difficult to find the perfect balance with a character who could be best described as a "Jerk with a Heart of Gold" (a real tv trope, look it up). 
> 
> I just hope I did a good job and that you enjoy it. Sorry for any typos!!

This was it. Today was the day.

Rock Hollow was the last place she would have to pay a visit to before being able of adjourning a meeting with the leaders of the tribes. After today, Poppy could finally say she was ready to establish a deeper relationship and alliance between her people and the rest of Troll Kingdom.

And the best part? The last trolls she would have to learn from were the Rock trolls! It was true they appeared to be the hardest to connect with at first glance, with their reluctance to open up and form new friendships, their fondness for being true to themselves and nobody else, and several other quirks that could turn out to be challenging when trying to live peacefully with them.

But after spending as much time as she had invested trying to be close to Val, Poppy was fairly certain she had quite the advantage in this case when compared to the other areas of TrollsTopia.

She’d faced off against Val in a rock off in the ambassadors’ first week here, for Hair’s sake!

She’d be fine.

Apparently, her confidence didn’t go unnoticed, for Branch was watching her with a guarded look. “You seem even livelier today than usual… Any particular reason?”

“I just have a very good feeling about today, that’s all.” She shrugged, never interrupting their march to the home the Rock trolls had in TrollsTopia.

“You have a good feeling about spending a whole day with the Rock trolls?” Branch raised an eyebrow at her. “Aren’t you worried things might go south?”

“Nope.” Poppy shook her head with a confident smile. “Since Val was by far the toughest shell to crack, I already have quite the understanding on how Rock trolls operate.”

“Are you sure you’re not speaking too soon, Poppy? Rock trolls are pretty unpredictable.” The survivalist couldn’t help pointing out. Knowing Poppy, there was a fair chance she was being overconfident. So she was friends with Val and Demo, so what? She was also friends with literally every other delegate and that didn’t make spending the day together with them any easier.

As they walked she suddenly stopped, causing him to bump into her. She swiftly turned around and grabbed him by the shoulders before getting close to his face. Uncomfortably close. In about any other circumstance, Branch would let himself get carried away and close the gap between the two, but he knew better than that. There wasn’t going to be any smooching any time soon. “Branch, trust me. I know what I’m talking about. You haven’t spent nearly as much time with Val or Demo as me. You weren’t Val’s manager for a day; I was.”

“What does being Val’s manager have to do with anything?”

“Oh, it has _a lot_ to do with _everything_! In a single day I had to practice more extreme sports than in my whole life, OK? Now, if Aspen asks me to go critterboarding with him, or Rudy proposes an epic game of glitterball to me, or Smidge offers to help me work out,” she paused for a minute to catch her breath as well as to make sure she made her point across, which, judging by his gaping face, she did just fine, “now _all that_ feels like a walk in the park, you follow?!

“I’ve done things, Branch. Things I didn’t know possible. But I did them. And all to be able to say I’m Val’s friend. Whatever happens today it has to be _huge_ for me to be surprised anymore.” Recovering from her outburst, she let his shoulders go, gently holding his hand instead. It was a quiet way of apologising for losing it. She relaxed when she felt him squeezing her hand back, he understood.

Branch guessed what Poppy said made some sense, but that still didn’t mean there wouldn’t be challenges. “And what about Demo? Aren’t you worried you might have a hard time connecting with him? I mean, I at least have my love for Bad Hair Day in common with him, but you’re not that big of a fan as me.” He pointed out.

“You can say that again.” She ventured with a smirk, eying the over the top rock outfit he was wearing. It was the same he donned during Bad Hair Day’s concert; her boyfriend was covered in black leather, metal sequins and buckles, spiked accessories, and a pair of boots that, from her experience, were far too tall to be comfortable. She could barely suppress a giggle at his hair; it was so dishevelled it looked like a bird nest!

Scowling half-heartedly at his girlfriend’s giggles, Branch grumbled, “Ha Ha… Very funny. At least _someone’s_ put some effort in his outfit today, _and_ without the twins’ help.” He smirked down at her face, her mouth hanging open in mock offence. “You look as pop as always, the only difference is that you’re wearing black.”

The queen looked down at herself to examine her outfit. Just like Branch had decided to wear his fanboy suit, she opted for her default rock outfit. She was wearing a black skirt, a black leather jacket with its sleeves ripped off over a white t-shirt, two black leather bracelets adorned with pink beads, and her signature hairband; only that it was now black and covered with pink flowers and spikes. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, she elbowed Branch gently on his side. “Come on, I don’t look that bad! Every time I’ve had to dress up to fit in among the Rock trolls I’ve used this and nobody’s ever complained about it!” She defended herself.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.” He teased her. Letting out a laugh at Poppy’s pouting face, he decided he would get off her back. For now. “But back to the point, are you sure you’ll be able to connect with Demo?”

Poppy scoffed, shrugging the question off with a motion of her hand. “Please, Demo and I are pals. Between the time he kept asking me for help in keeping his passion for classical guitar a secret from Val and the many girls’ nights he’s participated in, we’re as tight as two peas in a pod.” She crossed her fingers to illustrate her point.

With a flabbergasted expression, the teal troll had to do a double take on her words. “Wait. Did you just say Demo plays classical guitar _and_ he’s been to many _girls’_ nights before?” Now he felt offended! “How does he get to go but I can’t?!”

Poppy remained nonplussed, her arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked. “Branch, you know you can come hang out with us whenever you want. In fact, the only reason you don’t come is because you don’t like the idea of sharing your feelings.” She reminded him. Trolly moly, sometimes he was just like Val! She wondered if she had a type or something.

The finger he’d raised during the conversation was bashfully lowered. She did sort of have a point there. Besides, he wasn’t really one to talk after having hidden his nights of Cupcakes and Caverns from her for weeks. Clearing his throat in an attempt to clear the air from the tension, he ventured, “So… Demo plays classical guitar?”

The queen could only smile with mirth at her boyfriend. Sometimes he could be such a dork, but, like practically everything he did, she found it endearing. “Oh, yeah! He’s incredible at it, too! Since Val is now in the know, you can probably ask him when we arrive.”

“So, I can ask him now, you mean.”

Perking up curiously at his words, Poppy focused her attention in front of her instead than on her companion. Sure enough, the entrance to the cave that held Rock Hollow was right before them. “Oh. Yeah, I guess.”

* * *

The best way to describe Rock Hollow would be drawing a parallel between it and the love child of a concert hall and a teenager’s messy room. The space was surrounded by rock-shaped speakers, all piled up on top of each other. In the centre of the area and surrounded by the countless speakers was the main stage, where the Rock trolls rehearsed, rocked off, and did most of his music-related activities on. And while the stage itself was rather empty, behind it and hovering over everyone under the spotlight was a gargantuan statue of the infamous Rock Hand Gesture, adorned with a spiked bracelet around its wrist.

At the same time, the cavern was filled with smaller grottoes Poppy knew the Rock trolls used to sleep in, similar to the cubicles one would find in nocturnal caterbuses. The bigger cubicles were closer to dressing rooms in size and design; they were small, but the Rock troll living inside easily had access to a rack full of clothing, a vanity to style their hair and put on all those heavy layers of makeup they wore, and they even had a small bed ‒and a toilet, if they were lucky. The common areas of Rock Hollow were filled to the brim with laid-back Rock trolls, slouching on their seats as they consumed junk food directly from the package. It was a good thing the hollow had so many couches, Poppy thought, otherwise they’d end up with killer back pains.

Slouching on a Stripped Doppling printed couch, her elbow propped up and resting on its back was Val herself, Demo tuning his guitar not far away from her. When she noticed their arrival, the rock ambassador smirked at them and beckoned to them to get closer with her hand. “Hey, dudes! Come here!”

Squealing in excitement, Poppy sprinted forward to meet her friends, while Branch looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he kept on walking at the exact same pace as before. Yup, the odds of today coming back to bite Poppy were getting higher and higher.

When she finally arrived before Val and Demo, Poppy stopped abruptly with her hands on her hips and a confident grin, trying to feign nonchalance. “’Sup, guys?” The Pop queen had to hold back from greeting Val with a series of personalised nicknames. Had it been Bridget, or Holly, or Smidge, or literally any other troll, she would’ve jumped right to it. But this was Val, she didn’t do the nickname thing unless she was _really_ close to someone. Oh, how did Poppy wish they were _really_ close! “Anything planned for today?”

Val cocked an eyebrow at her, unimpressed. “Really, Popsqueak?” Oh, except that one! Val didn’t do the nickname thing unless it was ‘Popsqueak’, but since it wasn’t as much of a sign of closeness as it was a sign that she expected more from her, Poppy really didn’t count that one. “I thought I told you we Rock trolls went along with the F.L.O.W.”

Branch sighed heavily, but luckily nobody noticed. If there was one thing his polar opposite of a girlfriend and he had in common, that was that both loved planning. Sure, he had a preference for planning for the worst whereas Poppy was more inclined to party planning and scheming to befriend others, but they both loved planning, nonetheless. Meaning, the sole idea of not having an outline for the day was about to drive her crazy.

He made a note to pat himself on the back later the moment he saw her fidgeting. “Oh, so we’re just going to fake laziness so others work?” Poppy asked with the best smile she could muster, which was honestly difficult given the nature of the situation.

Demo and Val exchanged a knowing look before bursting out laughing. The Pop trolls just stared at them with a puzzled expression, not sure of what to do. Finally, the two Rock trolls calmed down. “Poppy, relax.” Demo instructed her. “We were just messing with you.”

“Oh.”

Demo nodded, setting his guitar down. “Besides, you really think I wouldn’t make Val take this seriously after you covered for me as her manager and helped me play classical guitar?” He scoffed. “Please, give me a little credit.”

Poppy laughed quietly at that. “I guess you’re right.”

“So what exactly did you have in mind for today?” Branch ventured.

“Well, Poppy here wants to be more rock-like,” Val started, standing up from her seat on the couch and pointing at the pink troll with her thumb, “and there’s nothing more Rock n’ Roll than giving your very own concert!”

Poppy gasped, a wide grin forming on her face. “Does that mean… I’m going to give my own concert?” She let out a high-pitched squeal when she saw them nod. “OMG! What are we waiting for?! What do I have to do? Should I have brought my own electric guitar? Am I going to use an electric guitar? What should I sing? What should I play? Oh, my Gah, this is amazing!” Poppy spluttered, totally psyched.

“Woah, woah!” Val grabbed her by the shoulders to get her to calm down. “Chillax, Poppy. There’s still so much to do before we can even start thinking about all that!”

“Like what?”

“Like your outfit.” Val commented, looking her up and down. “There’s no way you’re wearing that. It’s too pop.”

With a pleased smile, Branch whispered to Poppy, “Hate to say, but told ya!” He quickly backed away when he saw her poor attempt at a glare. It wasn’t scary by any means, but Branch knew better than to make Poppy really mad. He still replayed her choking Creek with her hair when the guru irked him the most.

Poppy redirected her eyes to her friend, confused. “But why? I’ve worn this basically every time I’ve done anything remotely related to your culture ever since you came to live here and you never said anything!”

“True.” Val shrugged, not really concerned. “But that was because you were just hanging out with us. Now you’re trying to _be_ like us; you gotta look the part.”

“Oh, I see…” Poppy wilted a little under her gaze. Determination coursing through her veins, she shook her head to snap out of it. So she had to do some wardrobe check, big deal! This was nothing compared to keeping up with the rocker’s pre-concert list. She could do this. “Well, whataya waiting for?! Should I call the Fashion Twins?”

Demo shook his hand. “No need. I called them myself just in case we’d need their fashion-oriented photographic memory.”

“Why would we need their… whatever-you-just-said memory?” The teal troll wondered aloud.

“Because the best rock looks you could possibly ever wear are those you got after being zapped by Queen Barb’s Ultimate Cord. And your friends were there to remember how they were. That goes for you too, Branch.” Demo sent him a pointed look.

“What?!” Branch spluttered. “But how?! C’mon, Demo, this is my Bad Hair Day look! It doesn’t get more rock ‒or is it rocker?‒” he wondered before shaking his hands and returning his focus to the matter at hand, “never mind that! I can’t look any more Rock-troll-like than this!” He protested.

Val made a noncommittal sound. “Well, yeah. But the thing is… You look _way_ too rock, dude.”

“What?” The survivalist sent his girlfriend a small glare when he noticed her trying to stifle her laughter with her hands.

“It’s just way too much, Branch.” Demo agreed. “A true Rock troll would never try that hard.”

Mouthing a subtle ‘I told you so’ at Branch, Poppy turned to her friends. “OK, so we have to change clothes. Should we do it at the same time or…?”

“You should go first Poppy.” Val told her before guiding her to her cubicle to give her some privacy. “We still need to receive enough ink for Branch’s tattoos.”

“ _For my what_?!” Branch all but screeched. “Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, _no_! You are _not_ getting a needle anywhere near me, _let alone for a one day thing_!”

Demo rested his arm on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. “Relax, dude! Nobody said anything about real tattoos, it’s all temporal and will fade away as soon as you bathe.” The manager assured him.

“So… no needles?” Branch insisted, still worried.

“No needles.” Demo promised.

“OK. Well, I’m going to get changed then.” Poppy announced as she closed the curtain to Val’s cubicle, giving herself some privacy.

As they waited for Poppy to get changed or for the things they needed so he could get dressed to arrive ‒whatever happened first‒, Branch noticed Val staring at him with an impish smile on her face. He sweated when he realised that, lately, practically every woman in his life had stared at him like that at least once.

“So…” Branch braced himself for the worse. “Who’s the little spoon?”

The teal troll was convinced his jaw was a few troll-inches away from touching the floor. “What?! _Val_!” He yelled out, scandalised.

At her silent insistence ‒and her wiggling and suggestive eyebrows‒ the pop troll looked away with a huff as he folded his arms. “…Usually me. Unless Poppy’s having a stressful day, then we switch.” He confessed, still not looking her in the eye.

From the corner of his eye, he could see her cupcake-eating grin and he didn’t like it one bit.

“OK, all done!” Poppy declared as she drew the curtains of the cubicle back. When she stepped in sight she was wearing the same clothes Barb’s Ultimate Cord had given her. While it was similar to her usual dress, this time her clothes consisted of two pieces of clothing; a black, sleeveless top and a tattered, denim mini skirt that was held in place by a zipper that doubled as a belt, whose buckle was a metal skull.

As ironic as it may seem, she wore more accessories than usual. Under her skirt she was wearing a pair of fishnets, a spiked anklet on her left leg. Her eyes were covered in heavy eyeshadow, making them resemble two magenta lights in a smog of intrigue, framed by a heavy coat of mascara, elongating her tantalising lashes even more. Three silver hoop earrings directed everyone’s attention to her ears, wearing two on her right ear and one on her left. Her usual headband was replaced by a spiked one, making it look like she was wearing a thorn crown instead. Her usual magenta locks were highlighted black, and her signature ponytail was as frazzled as if she’d just discovered static electricity.

The only thing pop in her entire look was the Hug Time Bracelet she always wore.

Branch suddenly regretted having been turned into a rock zombie, for when he regained consciousness Poppy was already back to normal. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his queen just the way she was, but there was something undeniably…smothering… _hot_ about her more hardcore side. Maybe he had a thing for a savage Poppy…

That was a secret he would take to his grave.

“So what do you think?” Poppy did a complete 360 ° to let her friends take a good look at her. She felt a little uncomfortable wearing those clothes again, they reminded her of her dream a little too much for her liking. But if she’d almost been taken away by the current, looked into the depths of her soul to compose a sad song, and undergone excruciating pain with the purpose of understanding what made the tribes different from each other and celebrate those differences like they deserved, this would be no different.

Val whistled in awe and approval. At least Poppy wanted to believe it was awe and approval. “Now that’s what I call a rocker! Right, Demo?” The ambassador nudged her manager lightly on his forearm.

In turn, he gave Poppy a nod with a proud smile. “You can say that again, Val! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you look more than ready for your first concert, Poppy!”

The queen’s smile was so wide it hurt! “But I do know better so I know there’s still so much to do before even thinking about getting you on that stage.” And then it dissipated, replaced by a look of resigned disappointment.

Branch jumped when he noticed an arm snaking its way around his shoulders. Soon enough, Val was so close to him he could feel her breath on her cheek. “Ready for your very own rock makeover, Branch?” She then pointed at a group of trolls who were carrying a large package with what he supposed were the materials for his outfit and tattoos.

Sighing heavily as he scrubbed his face with his hands, Branch gave up. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Feeling pumped up, Demo hurried to sidle up next to him. “Oh, don’t you worry, dude! My mate Inkving Needlestrike is the master of all tattoo parlours back at Volcano Rock City.” He assured his worrisome friend with a friendly pat on the arm.

“But he won’t be using needles, right?” Branch asked once again. “Right?” At Demo’s enigmatic smile the survivalist gulped, fearing for his life.

Now that she was alone with Val, Poppy had to use an incredible amount of will power to avoid fidgeting. But it was so hard! The silence between them was so thick whenever she let her mind wander, she’d find her fingers drumming on the sides of her skirt. She had to find a way to naturally break the silence, and soon!

Looking over at Val as discreetly as she could, the Pop queen wished she could be like her. She looked so serene and so cool! It was like nothing ever affected her. There she was, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, her face betraying no emotion. Meanwhile, Poppy was sure she was radiating nervousness and eagerness from miles. Sometimes she wished she was better at hiding her emotions or acting nonchalant, that way she wouldn’t come off as trying too hard.

Maybe she could strike up a conversation with Val! Despite everything they had quite a few things in common! Like… the fact that they were both girls… or that they both liked to style their hair instead of just letting it loose… or that they both wore skirts?

She slumped forward, this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

After a while spent debating whether to strike up a conversation or pretending she was cool with the silent atmosphere, the pink troll’s ears perked up at the sound of her grump’s uneasy voice, “I honestly don’t know how to feel about this.”

Poppy’s face instantly lit up when she saw him fully dressed. Well, one could hardly say he was dressed since he only sported a pair of pants, but it surely made a world of difference. Due to the dire circumstances and the impact of his sacrifice to protect her, she didn’t have time to admire his rock persona during Barb’s concert. But boy if he didn’t look _awesome_!

Poppy could feel herself blushing at the sight of his bare torso. Normally he’d only be without one of his vests if they were going swimming or when they were alone in his bunker. Poppy couldn’t tell who enjoyed it more when she’d draw invisible, feather-like circles up and down his chest and arms, whether him or her. And she had to admit the tattoos gave him a certain air she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but she liked it nonetheless. Sure, both of them would’ve gone for literally anything other than skulls, lightning bolts, flames, and spider webs (unless Branch wanted to prove something, then he would choose the most extravagant tattoo imaginable), but those looked good, too.

The black leather jeans he wore were a perfect fit, and Poppy had to contain herself from looking at his butt, biting down on her lower lip. She noticed he changed the entirety of his hair to black, probably like she added dark highlights to hers; it was just for the aesthetic. It looked good, as much as she loved seeing him with his colours, though she couldn’t repress a giggle at the sight of his mullet. Now that they weren’t trying to destroy all music but theirs, she loved the Rock trolls, really! But she couldn’t wrap her head around the notion of such thing being popular among _anyone_.

But, as odd as it may seem, what warmed her heart the most was the accessories he was wearing. He had a spiked wristband on each arm, one for her anklet and the other for her headband. And he had the exact same amount of silver hoop earrings as she did, each placed exactly in the same place as hers.

Considering that was an ancient power’s doing, the pink queen couldn’t help but wonder that perhaps she and her dear grump were truly meant to be. Soulmates connected by accessories, how silly would that be?

Still, she really liked the sound of it.

Furrowing his brows at Poppy’s uncharacteristic silence, Branch stepped forward to reach a hand out to her, feeling slightly self-conscious. “Does it look that bad?”

Shooting her head up, Poppy regarded him with an alarmed expression. “No, of course not!” She blurted out a little louder than she intended, prompting Demo and Val to let out knowing snickers. She paid them no mind. Her top priority was assuring Branch he was the most attractive troll in her eyes. She loved it so much when he felt confident and comfortable with himself; it was like he deserved to feel all the time.

Shyly intertwining their hands, the pink troll neared her mouth to his ear, sending involuntary shudders down his spine. Breathlessly, she whispered. “I actually really like how you look. Like, _a lot_.” Through half-lidded eyes and with a flushed face, she sent him a meaningful look that set his own face ablaze.

Blushing furiously, the words died in his throat, refusing to come out. Nevertheless, not one to be outdone at complimenting his love, Branch pushed through past the shyness. “I have literally no words to describe how _incredible_ you look right now, Poppy.”

Their faces nearing without their knowledge, the loud clearing of a throat interrupted the course of their lips before a kiss could even be shared. “Gah, you Pop trolls are so mushy!” Val groaned, rolling her eyes. “Did you come here to be more rock-like, or to make out?” She asked accusingly, after a while, though, she seemed to think better of it. “You know what? If you want to make out we could show you a place; that _would_ help you be more like us.”

Demo, who was much more in tune with his softer side, a fact that had taken him a while to accept but that now welcomed with opened arms, showed more mercy at the sight of their mortified, darkened faces. “Don’t listen to her, guys. You know? If you want we can add one extra tattoo to both of your ensembles.”

Poppy furrowed her brow in confusion. “What does getting a new tattoo have to do with,” she pointed bashfully between her and Branch, “well, us?”

Val’s eyebrows shot up to the ceiling once she caught up to where her manager was getting at. “Nice move, Demo!” She praised him, punching him on the arm. “That’ll definitely get us past the mushy stuff and onto more important matters.”

“I’m sorry, could someone please tell us what’s going on?” Branch begged them.

“There’s nothing more Rock n’ Roll between couples than sharing a tattoo! And you two are the most… _couple-ish_ couple I know! Hopefully, getting a lovers’ tattoo will toughen you up.” The ambassador explained.

The reclusive survivalist was about to protest when he felt his pink beauty’s soft palm resting on his chest. She was just trying to stop him ‒which she did a spectacular job at, his brain was now mush‒ but that simple action only made him stutter. Looking over at her with lavender tinted cheeks he silently urged her to speak up. “I think it’s a good idea?”

Frowning, the teal troll was about to ask her if she thought so because she did indeed consider it to be a good idea, or because it was Val who suggested it and she was desperate for her approval. Again, however, Poppy beat him to it. “While we’ve had a blast spending time with the other tribes and our goal is to allow a better understanding between our people, it’s true we haven’t learned anything specifically romantic about them. This could be a good start.”

She looked up to him with such a hopeful smile Branch knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse even if he used all of his will power. Sighing, defeated, he gave in to her request. “Fine.” Before she could celebrate, though, he had to make some ground rules clear first. “But nothing too extravagant, nothing too big to cover when today’s over, and _no_ needles.” He sent a pointed look with a finger raised at her direction.

The Pop queen smiled at his terms. It was the perfect compromise. “Deal.” She then turned her head to her Rock friends. “Ready when you are?”

Nodding at them, Demo whistled for his friend Inkving to come. Soon, hovering over them was a tall and muscular troll with clay-coloured skin, a forest green Mohawk, red eyes, and a deep blue nose. Covering from his shoulders to his wrists were so many tattoos it was impossible to discern where one started and where another ended. “So? What’s it gonna be?”

For the second time that day, Branch gulped loudly, fearing for his life.

Now that they were done, the normally indigo-haired troll had to admit it wasn’t so terrible. Never mind that he’d done the exact same thing over his chest, the back of both hands, and his forearms not even half an hour earlier. Maybe the reason he allowed himself to relax that time was because Poppy was by his side. Somehow, having Poppy by his side always made everything better.

By Branch’s side, Poppy was jittery in her own excitement. That had been so weird but so much fun! Sure, that still wasn’t what getting inked really felt like, but she couldn’t help but think she understood now why Rock trolls were so fond of itching messages and designs onto their skin.

When Val came to rest one arm around Poppy’s shoulder, Branch felt a strange yet familiar sensation coursing through his body. He could feel the burning bile running up his throat. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the two girls, the reason for his sudden state being the nervous smile the close proximity to Val provoked on Poppy’s face. The same kind of nervous smile it required him copious amounts of effort to accomplish. He soon shook the sensation off. It was too meaningless to even think about it.

“Well, Poppy. What’cha guys got?” The Rock delegate asked, genuinely curious for once.

“Oh, I love it! Come on, Branch, let’s show them!” Poppy motioned with her hand to her boyfriend, blissfully unaware of the feeling flooding his senses mere seconds before. With a brisk nod and a renewed calmness originated from Poppy’s attention on him, the teal troll turned his back to her as she did the same. Once their backs were pressed to each other, they intertwined their arms, their matching ink markings revealing themselves to their friends.

Poppy had one half of a heart and Branch had the other, and when their arms mingled they formed a whole arrowed heart; Poppy’s half reading ‘My Grump’, while Branch’s prayed ‘My Queen.’

“That’s so beautiful, you guys!” Demo gushed.

“Exactly what I expected from the couple that serenaded all TrollsTopia with the corniest song I’ve ever heard.” Val stated.

At her words, Branch’s pride felt hurt. He knew for a fact she was referring to the song the Reggaeton trolls had helped him compose so he could be more open about his feelings for Poppy, therefore, hearing how she looked down on something he’d worked so hard on brought a scowl on his face.

Seeing his expression and understanding what was going on, Poppy tried reasoning with Val. “Come on, Val. Are you telling me you Rock trolls don’t ever sing love songs?” She just hoped that would deter her friend from making more insensitive comments at the expense of her boyfriend and their relationship. Without being rude or offending her, of course.

But the grey-skinned troll just smirked down at her. “We do. But ours are _epic_.”

Immediately after having said that, her pigtails stretched down her back until they reached the rocker’s electric guitar. As she played a few defiant notes, she sent a brisk nod at Demo, who hurriedly got his own bass out of his hair and began to accompany Val’s melody, his head bopping to the music.

Once she’d hit a particular cord, Val sent a confident sneer at her guests before starting to sing:

_Your cruel device_ _  
Your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

As Val’s voice rose up in volume with that last note, she and Demo got closer to the microphone the manager had hastily set up before joining his colleague, ready to deliver the song’s killer chorus. As they watched on, Poppy and Branch soon noticed many of the other citizens of Rock Hollow swarming in to get a good look at the show.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)_ _  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't want to break these chains_

Val would deny it if asked, but there was a particular reason why she chose that song. Even if she’d introduced Petra to Poppy as her best friend ‒which was true; they were very close friends‒, she’d deliberately omitted the fact that they used to date. Their love was like Rock itself. It was passionate and defiant; they ignored any hater who said they didn’t make a good couple and just kept going. But their relationship was as dangerous as the music they lived for. While never ill-intentioned, their constant attempts at expanding each other’s comfort zone, sometimes too soon, had cost them many a fights and arguments and disagreements. In the end, the haters were right; their passion for the extreme and the fast pace they followed killed their relationship.

It was their poison.

_Your mouth, so hot_ _  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

The worst part was the awkwardness that came after the break up. Who was to say they wouldn’t just have a heated make out session and they’d choose to try again after losing themselves to their hormones and the fire in their hearts? And so, for half a year, they remained distant. If only someone had warned her about the loneliness… Her whole life, Petra was the one troll she could turn to when things got rough. But now that things were rough _because of_ Petra, Val found herself incapable of reaching out to others. It burned. It made her feel cold. It burned and made her feel cold all at once, like she had some kind of fever.

And Demo knew all about it.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_ _  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison_

Poppy and Branch stood where they were, the same stupefied expression on their faces. The song was definitely not what they were used to, that was for sure. And yet, it resonated with both of them on a deep level, albeit on different ways.

_One look, could kill_ _  
My pain, your thrill_

Poppy, being the hopeless romantic she was, recognised the raw emotion behind those words, the intensity behind the melody. Maybe she couldn’t tell if Val had chosen that song because she liked it or because it held a deeper meaning to her. She couldn’t even relate entirely to the lyrics, having never felt that way about anyone ‒her current relationship with Branch being loving and giving her warm, positive feelings whenever she thought about the two of them together. But she did know one thing: she wanted to be able to convey her feelings like that.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)_ _  
I wanna to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison (poison)_

To Branch, the song hit close to home. Countless nights were spent writing down verses about Poppy, trying to figure out just _what_ it was about her that sent his heart soaring, his cheeks darkening, his palms sweating, and his judgement clouding. And even when most of his poems where about how much he loved and admired her, albeit from afar, there were still many others where he tortured himself with the query of just _why_ he loved her. For years he couldn’t comprehend the notion of being in love with the happiest troll in the village. Enamoured by her carefree spirit. Enchanted by her joyful singing. Completely under the spell she’d cast on him whenever her lithe arms encircled his bigger frame.

He lost count on how many nights he tortured himself wondering why he had to fall in love with his polar opposite; the only troll he thought he could never have.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)_ _  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Yeah, well I don't want to break these chains  
Poison (poison)  
Runnin' deep inside my veins  
Burnin' deep inside my brain (poison)  
Poisoning (poison)  
I don't want to break these chains (poison)  
Poison  
(Poison) I don't want to break these chains (poison)_

There was one thing Poppy was sure of: she wanted to experience the depth and personal challenge Hard Rock promised. So when Val and Demo made their way towards them, the former wearing a smug smirk, Poppy didn’t even hesitate. “What do you want me to do?”

* * *

Val had been surprised at Poppy’s eagerness, having surpassed the girl’s usual level ‒no small feat in the least. In fact, she was so taken aback she didn’t even have a specific plan. As ironic as it was, that gave her an idea. What did Rock trolls do when they needed to think?

“Let’s hit the Thinking Pit.” She declared.

She turned on her heel without so much as waiting for a reply from the others, who just exchanged a glance and shrugged when her back was turned to them. Strutting confidently, Demo by her side, Val took them to a rather secluded area of Rock Hollow. And yet, in the middle of the grotto was a hole of a considerable size full of trolls jumping up and down, banging their heads, their arms extended making the Rock Hand Gesture.

She couldn’t help but smirk at Poppy’s confused expression and Branch’s bewilderment, the latter pointing at the pit with his mouth hanging open. “That’s the _Thinking_ Pit?”

“Yup.”

“And you can actually, you know, _think_ in there?”

“We’re Rock trolls.” The delegate said, as if that explained everything. “We mostly just vibe; that’s how we roll.”

Poppy was as surprised as Branch by the paradox, but she said she wanted to be like a Rock troll and she meant it! Besides, she didn’t want to disappoint Val. It was very difficult to get her to cooperate with just about anything.

And no, the irony of desperately fighting Barb to avoid being turned into a Rock troll only to end up trying to be more like the rebel queen’s people just a few months afterwards was not lost on her.

“So what do we do?” The Pop queen asked.

“Simple, you just throw yourselves into the pit and start thinking.” Demo intervened.

“Yeah, there’s nothing easier than trying to think when you can’t even hear your thoughts.” Branch replied sarcastically, earning himself a light bump from Poppy. He glared at her for a minute.

“It’s gonna be so great, you guys!” Poppy tried to sound excited, but it came out a little forced. Luckily for her, their hosts just moved their shoulders up and down before throwing themselves headfirst into the pit. Hearing them cheering loudly didn’t help her understand the point of the pit in the least.

She kneeled down slightly to gain some impulse before jumping herself when someone grabbed her arm, stopping her. Connected with the hand on her arm was Branch. “Poppy, what are you doing?” He questioned her.

“I’m… about to jump into the Thinking Pit?” She thought that was obvious.

“Do you really think doing everything Val says is really going to help you understand her culture better?”

“Yeah, kinda. I mean, isn’t that what we’ve been doing all along, doing what the other tribes told us? How’s now any different?”

“Pops, you know how Rock trolls are. They’re so self-assured they’re sometimes inconsiderate of others. Have you already forgotten about the F.L.O.W.? Val made you worry about being caught organising her party when she planned on making you do all the work all along!”

“Branch, why are you being like this? I thought you liked Val and her ability to shrug my optimism off.” She sent him a pointed look.

“I do, I like Val. I really do. But I’m worried about you, Poppy.” He confessed.

“Why?”

“Because you tend to go overboard when it comes to making your friends happy. Especially when…” His icy blue eyes widened at the realisation. “Oh, dear Troll Tree…”

“What? Branch, ‘oh, dear Troll Tree’ what?” She tried snapping him out of his trance. He was acting really weird right now and she didn’t like it one bit! “Branch!”

“You have a type.” Branch whispered in an almost accusing tone, although it was laced with a hint of amusement.

Poppy just blinked disbelievingly at him. “What?”

“You have a type!” He repeated. “You have a soft spot for trolls who aren’t easily impressed by you and your optimism and exuberance. You’re not used to not being instantly loved so you try extra hard to get people to like you! Like with Val and me!”

“But I thought you loved me?”

How he hated her ability to disarm him. “…I do.” He conceded before growing more confident with his statement. “But you still have a need to please those who aren’t immediately taken by your personality. Which is exactly what’s going on with Val.”

Poppy just let out a groan. “Whatever, Branch. Can we please get in the pit now? I think I hear some trolls starting to get out and I’d like to have at least one Rock troll activity down before we go back home.”

The survivalist let out a resigned sigh. “Fine.”

“Cool. Race you there!” The pink troll challenged, her enthusiasm back at full force. Not even giving him time to get ready she leapt into the sky and fell on the crowd of Rock trolls inside the pit.

“Hey, no fair!” Branch protested as he, too, leapt into the Thinking Pit. Now that his ears could register just how much noise was being made inside the hole, he was more convinced than ever that he wouldn’t get any thinking done.

Feeling herself being carried by the euphoric swarm of trolls, Poppy allowed herself to vibe. Although it was very noisy for what one would expect from somewhere you were supposed to think at, it was also sort of relaxing. It was like swimming; the trolls underneath her gently swaying her like the ocean’s waves.

Soon, Branch’s words made their way to her mind. Would you look at that! It was actually possible to think surrounded by loud cheering! Was Branch right, did she really have a type? Did she need to be loved by everyone around her and when that didn’t happen she obsessed over getting whoever hadn’t declared themselves as her close friend to like her?

She couldn’t help thinking back to when Branch was grey. She literally spent _years_ trying to get the reclusive outcast to come out of his shell. The reclusive outcast in question having spent many of those years acting like her efforts were completely in vain and he didn’t see her as a good leader, let alone a friend.

Now that her grump had finally confessed to her that he actually spent several of those years in love with her (which was, essentially, the opposite extreme of what he claimed to feel for her and a step further from what she originally intended), she couldn’t help but wonder whether if Branch was just very good at hiding his affections or if she’d been just too oblivious.

But what about Val?

Could it really be called having a type to trying hard to befriend two people? Sure, they had their similarities, but they were also very different. Not to mention, she’d had crushes before. And those crushes were on trolls she was, at least, on good terms with. In fact, the last serious crush she’d had before falling for Branch was Creek. And Creek was very different from Branch and Val, even before he betrayed them.

But then again… She did get all giddy whenever she made progress with the rocker. And she was often looking forward to occasions where they could bond. So maybe she had a little crush on her?

It wasn’t like it was anything serious, though. She loved Branch, and love was far superior and stronger than a mere crush. Besides, she and Branch often had fun talking about how attractive other trolls were in their eyes. So it wasn’t like they were a jealous, possessive couple.

But maybe Branch felt uncomfortable seeing her getting all worked up over Val?

Maybe she was being inconsiderate of him. He’d agreed on helping her with her latest scheme ‒like always‒ and she still wasn’t listening to him… But at the same time, listening to the ambassadors was what they’d been doing since the beginning and not once did he complain before. Indeed, he did try warning her about going overboard with some of their activities, but that was purely out of concern for her wellbeing, while in this case she couldn’t help feeling a certain… _animosity_ coming off of Branch. What was up with him?

“Poppy.”

Deciding she should at least make it up to him, she began to ponder. Deep down, the main reason she agreed with Val on the Thinking Pit was because she wanted to sing like a Rock troll; she wanted her music to be as passionate and unrestrained as theirs, so she wanted to follow their routine in hopes of learning a little bit about their ways.

“Poppy.”

All that had been inspired by Val’s song. It was clearly a love song, but it was so wild. It explored a side of romance she never even considered… Wait a minute. That was it! Just like Branch explored a more open way to convey his feelings for her, she could dedicate her first rock song to him!

“Poppy?”

But what if Val mocked their relationship for it?!

“Poppy!”

Branch seemed very offended when she looked down on his song for her, what if it happened again?!

“ _Poppy!_ ”

At the mention of her name, Poppy let out a very unladylike screech. With her hand over her racing heart and her breath coming out in pants, she turned her head to look into the raised eyebrows of her friends. “What?!”

“The Thinking Pit would like to be emptied now.” Demo said flatly.

Looking down, she found herself face to face with the pleading expressions of the Rock trolls. One of them spoke up. “If it’s not too much trouble…”

Flushing, embarrassed, Poppy hastily got out of the pit. Muttering apologies as she clumsily stepped on some trolls’ heads while she made her way out. Tucking her bangs away from her face, she tried to act nonchalant. “So…what’s next?”

* * *

“You think I should do _what_?” Poppy asked the Rock delegate as she slurped from the straw of her smoothie, her back resting against one of Rock Hollow’s countless couches.

“You should go through your own list of things that’ll get you psyched up for the concert.” Val, who was munching on her sandwich right in front of her, replied. “You know from first-hand experience that a list like that is crucial for a successful performance.”

“It’s important to be in the right state of mind before a show, Poppy.” Demo supplied. “Don’t forget we Rock trolls aren’t as prone to bursting into song without prior planning as you guys.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“What do you suggest she does?” Branch, who was seated on the armrest beside Poppy, asked.

“Anything that gets Poppy’s mind going.” Val supplied before taking another bite of her sandwich.

The survivalist smirked down at his girlfriend. “So I guess we’ll be scrapbooking?”

The Pop queen beamed at that. “Oh, you bet‒!”

“Are you kidding?” The Rock delegate cut Poppy off before she could finish talking. “Scrapbooking, really? Branch, in case you forgot, we’re trying to prep Popsqueak for a _rock_ concert! Scrapbooking is way too pop.” She rolled her eyes.

“I thought the list was supposed to get _Poppy_ in the right state of mind?” He retorted, matter-of-factly.

Panicking, Poppy spoke up. “Branch, it’s fine.”

He turned to her with a questioning look. “Val’s right. If I want a successful rock concert, I have to do rock things! And isn’t that why we’re here for anyway?” She let out an awkward laugh.

“Now you’re talking, Poppy!” Val high-fived her, making her beam.

Branch just narrowed his eyes at the scene. This wasn’t going to end well…

* * *

Poppy was positive her legs would fail her any minute from now. Once they’d finished their lunch Val suggested they did some of the things on her list to give Poppy some proper inspiration. The ambassador thought that, since she was as rock as they come, going through her favourite activities before a concert was the best way to help the queen of pop.

And so, they went through her list.

They went bungie jumping. Poppy had to admit, the experience brought memories from when she was travelling to Bergen Town. More specifically, of when she walked into a predator’s mouth and almost got digested. At least this time the worst she was facing were the rapids under the cliff they were jumping from; instead of digestive acids.

Then, they went volcano spalunking. Branch guessed that particular activity was common back in Volcano Rock City…for obvious reasons. And she couldn’t help but silently agree with him. The pink troll tried to distract herself from the scorching heat emanating from the lava and the very real possibility of ending up with third degree burns by looking at the bright side; now she had another way to battle the cold when Snow Day came!

…She forced her mind to ignore that Snow Day happened only once a year and it was precisely because of that that her people tried to take advantage of the cold weather as much as possible.

Next was artic sling-shooting. Aside from spending the entire time shaking because their outfits weren’t prepared for the cold weather’s harsh conditions ‒not to mention Branch was literally shirtless‒, Poppy also had to gently hold back his hair and draw soothing circles on his bare back as he emptied his stomach’s contents; Poppy managed to hold her own down despite their threatening to make a reappearance.

Luckily, if her memory didn’t fail her, the worst was already behind them.

Her knees finally buckled, dropping her weight on the floor with her hands barely avoiding a nasty fall. “ _Oh, Rock Hollow’s dusty floor”_ , Poppy rejoiced internally, “ _how I’d missed thee_!” She’d have kissed the floor hadn’t it been for Val speaking up.

“Well, now that we’ve done all that, we can finally move onto the exciting part!” The purple-haired rocker started.

“ _Say we’re going to work on my concert!_ _Oh,_ please _, say we’re going to work on my concert!_ ” Poppy mentally pleaded to all things above her.

“Who’s ready to stick their head inside a predator’s mouth?!” Val tried building up the hype.

Poppy’s eye was twitching and she heard a loud “thud!” right beside her. Turning her head to the noise, she found Branch lying on the floor; he’d fainted.

“What’s up with him?” Demo pointed at the survivalist’s unconscious form.

“He’s just tired…” Poppy tried to put it gently. “Um, guys? Are you sure that’s necessary? Not that I’m doubting you or anything, Val!” She rushed out to amend once she noticed the delegate’s nostrils flaring. “It’s just… well, that’s your list…not mine… and I already risked my life by going to Bergen Town, so I guess the whole predator thing is sort of a ‘been there, done that’ kinda experience for me, you know?” she chuckled nervously. “What I’m trying to say is…I guess I’m already psyched enough to, you know, have my own concert?”

Poppy watched on, her nerves wracking, as Val pursed her lip, contemplating her options. Demo was scratching his chin, thinking about her proposition, too. After what felt like an eternity, the grey-skinned troll finally bopped one shoulder up and down. “Meh, I guess you’re right. This’ll do for your first time.”

On the outside, Poppy wore a simple, grateful smile, but on the inside she was fist bumping. Thank _Troll_! “So what did you have in mind for your first official rock song?”

“Glad you asked. You see, your song from earlier really inspired me. It was clearly a love song, which I’m a sucker for, and yet…”she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, looking for the right words, “it was a completely new experience.”

Demo and Val both raised an eyebrow at her blunt honesty, but otherwise remained silent. “That song talked about a wild, dangerous, and unrestrained attraction; the love songs I usually perform have a loving, happy-go-lucky, party romance feeling. I know each love is different, but I also think they all share the same qualities… only with different quantities of each. So I guess I wanted to give it a try?”

Demo, who had tears in his eyes from Poppy’s heartfelt words, was about to speak up when Val cut him off with a motion of her hand. “Yeah, that’s not happening, Poppy.”

“What?”

“You want your first rock concert to be a ‘bout a _love_ song?” Val scoffed. “Might as well ask for my people to laugh at you from the beginning.”

Poppy’s eyes narrowed. “What are you trying to say?” Her voice was even, but steely. Unbeknownst to her, that earned her a subtle smirk from the purple-haired troll.

“I’m just sayin’, Rock trolls don’t do soft. If your first attempt at being like us is through a song as corny as your boyfriend’s, you ain’t never gonna be like us. Come up with something else.”

Poppy was conflicted. On the one hand, she wanted to be like the Rock trolls and impress Val so hard! But on the other, she’d spent all day doing exactly as she said and that’d got her nowhere. While she poured her heart and soul to what the delegate suggested, in turn Val had shown close to no signs of approval. One thing was learning about a different culture and trying to respect it, but another very different thing is renouncing who she was!

And not only that. For the second time that day she had had the guts to belittle Branch’s song; a direct attempt at growing closer as a couple. That would not stand. Without the queen’s knowing, her hands had balled themselves into fists and her body had begun to shake. With a gaze as ardent as her determination, Poppy spoke but a single word, “No.”

“What did you say?” Val asked, Demo staring at the pink troll in surprise by her side.

“I said ‘no’.” She repeated. “I spent all day doing everything you told me to and it’s got me nowhere! This is _my_ concert Val. So if I want to open the show with a love song, I will do as I please! And if you guys think that’s soft? Well, think whatever you want. I’m a Pop troll; I _am_ soft! I’m also a queen, and a daughter, and a friend, and a girlfriend, and I’ve faced more deathly threats in a few years than many leaders in their entire rule! _So help me_ , if I want to sing a song about how much my boyfriend means to me, I _will_!”

Poppy expected many things after her outburst. Gaping faces, disappointed looks, her friends scoffing and rolling her eyes at her as they sentenced her with a “your funeral” comment… What she didn’t expect, though, was the triumphant grins on their faces. “Frosting _finally_ , Poppy!” Val cheered.

“Huh?”

“No kidding! I’ve been stressing over Val’s plan all day!”

“Plan? What plan?” The mood had changed so fast she was sure she could’ve got whiplash.

“My plan to show you how to be a true Rock troll, Poppy. Which you’ve finally become.”

Feeling completely and utterly lost, Poppy meekly raised a hand. “Um, can someone explain to me just what the Hair is going on? How did I just become a Rock troll?”

Val raised a finger of her own. “Rule number one to being a true rocker: don’t be afraid to stand your ground and let your voice be heard.”

Demo put a hand on the flabbergasted royal’s shoulder. “Poppy, don’t you see? By standing up to Val just now you’ve behaved like a true Rock troll! You stayed true to yourself, and there’s nothing more important to us than that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Val confirmed, her hands on her hips. “All day you’ve been doing what I said, and that’s not right, Poppy. You gotta stand your ground and speak your mind, Pipsqueak! Even with me!”

Poppy still couldn’t believe it. “Really?” She asked, as repetitive as it was.

“Yes! I’d actually respect you much more if you weren’t always trying to please me.” She confessed. “And that thing about facing the bergens? Dude! If you’d only told me sooner, we could’ve had so much fun! I mean, how awesome is that?!”

Poppy brushed her bangs away from her face as she stared at the floor bashfully. But then she realised something. “Wait. Guys, did you just say there’s nothing you value more than being true to yourself?”

“Basically, yes.” Rock star and manager answered in unison.

“But Val, everyone’s terrified of letting you down. That’s why Demo felt like he had to hide his love for classical guitar from you.” She pointed out. “Everyone’s always trying to please you.”

The grey trolled froze at this revelation. Poppy was right. Nobody could really read her mood. She guessed it was a result of sheltering herself from feelings after breaking up with Petra; she didn’t know how to handle her own so she led others to think she was completely against feelings in general.

“Oh.” She rubbed the back of her head, bashfully. “Then I guess _I_ should try to be more like you Pop trolls from now on…” Noticing Poppy’s starry gaze and the squeal making its way through her throat, she held up her hands in defence. “Don’t get your hopes up, Poppy! I’m still only sharing one thing at a time during Girls’ Night.”

Poppy forced her breathing to slow down and gave her a thumbs up. “Totally fair.”

“Come on. Let’s get you ready for your first concert.”

Oh, Poppy was so happy with herself she could’ve jumped of joy! There she was, standing her ground, bonding with Val, _and_ staying true to her feelings for Branch! Ugh, he was going to love the song she had come up with, she just knew it!

If only he hadn’t been unconscious as she stood up to Val…

* * *

Branch groaned tiredly as he gingerly nursed his growing headache. Man, fainting against Rock Hollow’s stony floor sure was nasty! And the crowd of loud, expectant trolls surrounding the cave’s main stage wasn’t helping matters in the least. What were they up to, was there a concert today?

He gasped when the realisation hit him. Poppy’s concert! That was the whole point of today! If the Rock trolls were already filling the area that meant she managed to convince Val and Demo to let her perform!

_Finally!_

He had to be at the front to watch the show. Holding his arms up, he proceeded to elbow anyone who got in his way to the stage, all the while uttering apologies and being polite to the trolls whose flesh his elbows smashed against; he was in a hurry but he still knew his manners!

The lights went out just as he made it to the front. One by one, the different spotlights were directed at the stage, illuminating it with varying hues; red, blue, green, yellow… Suddenly, a thick mist was covering the stage, hiding whatever secrets it held from view. But behind the fog, the survivalist could make out a shadowed figure, the blaring sounds of a guitar solo being all the confirmation he needed.

It was show time.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_ _  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock-n-roll_

Poppy was sure Branch would tease her for cussing, but she didn’t care. Tonight was all about showing everybody how he drove her crazy in the most exhilarating way imaginable in the fiercest way she knew; paying homage to rock. As her fingers moved skilfully along the fretboard, she opened up her mouth to sing the next verse.

_You said, Hey_ _  
What's your name?  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said, Hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame (Yeah)_

Val and Demo were watching from the side-lines. While her manager jumped up and down, cheering loudly, the delegate limited herself to tapping her foot against the wall as she bopped her head to the beat. The song was a little too corny for her liking, but it was a rock song and, most importantly, it was Poppy’s rock song. Val smirked, _“Not bad, Popsqueak. Not bad.”_ She braced herself, feeling things were about to get even cheesier.

_And that's why I smile_ _  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile_

It didn’t take long for Poppy to find Branch among the crowd. He was up front, his body almost flush against the stage. Out of everyone present, he was the one screaming the loudest, cheering her on. Moved beyond compare, Poppy allowed herself to feel a little bold, knowing what came next, she got close to where he was. So close, they could almost hear each other’s hearbeats. Swirling around, she pointed at her tattoo:

_Last night I blacked out I think_ _  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again_

His heart was pumping so loudly he was sure it could be heard over the music coming out of the speakers. There it was, that rare, elusive side of his Queen that only came out when a fire was ignited in her heart, flames running through her veins. She was so beautiful, so brave, so stubborn, so optimistic, so persistent, so sneaky… Branch let out a sigh. She was irresistible.

_You said, Hey_ _  
What's your name?  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said, Hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame (Yeah)_

But then his eyes registered something.

_And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile_

_The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile_

As Poppy sang, her eyes trailed over Val. Her smile widening at the rocker’s own smile of approval. Val was enjoying Poppy’s attention as she sang about why she smiled. A song about the reason she smiled! _Her smile_! That one thing Branch had silently yearned to be able to put on her face for years but refrained to do so, feeling unworthy of its radiance. That one thing that gave him the energy to keep on going even in his darkest days. That one thing he’d dreamed of kissing over and over again until his last breath. The very thing about Poppy that sent his heart soaring, his cheeks darkening, his palms sweating, and his judgement clouding for the very first time all those years ago. The oxygen Poppy breathed into his lungs every day was now being breathed into Val’s.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_ _  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control_

An old, familiar sensation made a long awaited reappearance. The burning bile flowing through his veins, heating up his soul in a way that could be described as anything but comforting. He felt the old constricting of his heart, painful but powerful enough to keep his drive focused and his better judgement incapacitated. He could feel the scowl on his face hardening his features, as if they were made of stone. He thought he’d finally let his old troublemaking friend behind, along the companionship of lonesomeness that had gone everywhere with him the twenty years he spent as an outcast. But now it was back. He now recognised the sensation he’d previously brushed off as too ridiculous to be significant.

_And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile_

_The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile_

_The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile_

Jealousy.

_“Don’t be afraid to stand your ground and let your voice be heard.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used are 'Poison', by Alice Cooper, and 'Smile', by Avril Lavigne.  
> To be honest, I think Avril Lavigne is the perfect rock Poppy. Her music is both wild and tasteful, which is what I imagine Poppy to ber like when she tried to be a rocker. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it and see you on the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Promising?
> 
> I really hoped you liked the first chapter. Writing something other than fluff and looking for some sort of conflict ('cause there gotta be, sorry, you guys), is going to be challenging. But I'll do my best.
> 
> Oh, by the way... I am hella unpredictable when it comes to updates. I can either have the next chapter in a matter of days, or I could disappear into oblivion until God knows when. I wanted to tell you this in advanced 'cause I don't want you to suffer. I am going to try to push myself to have a relatively constant writing process, but I can make no promises. Thank you for sticking with me, though!


End file.
